


Borealis

by naivety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cute, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Verse, Psychological Torture, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivety/pseuds/naivety
Summary: [Este livro é recomendado apenas para maiores de 18 anos. Apresenta descrições gráficas de violência, sexo e tortura]Não se sabia se havia sido um vírus, uma bactéria ou uma mutação genética. Mas o fato era de que a sociedade mundial agora era dividida praticamente em castas muito bem definidas: alfas, betas e omegas. Mas não deixe se levar pelo o que você acredita que essas categorias são. Devido a mudança ter acontecido apenas alguns anos antes, as pessoas ainda estão processando tudo, o que leva a disputas, crime e terrorismo.No meio disso tudo, Beatrice, uma estudante de uma faculdade conceituada, tenta tocar a sua vida sem se importar com o fato de que é uma omega.  Além de enfrentar professores abusivos, a pressão dos estudos e o medo de ser quem ela é, ela também terá que aprender a sobreviver.Porque ela foi raptada. E seus raptores são alfas perigosos.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Entardecer

Algumas coisas não tinham explicação.

Isso era exatamente no que Beatrice pensava enquanto terminava de corrigir as provas. A sala de aula estava absurdamente quente, deixando claro o quanto o ar condicionado não dava mais vazão. Por muito tempo ela havia imaginado que ser uma assistente de professor enquanto fazia a faculdade era exatamente o que ela queria. Mas enquanto o suor pingava do seu rosto e escorria pelo seu pescoço, ela começava a reconsiderar essa decisão.

Porque aquilo não era _exatamente_ o que ela tinha se inscrito para fazer. Ser uma assistente de professor significava aprender o ofício, assistir as aulas, ajudar no que ela podia. Mas no final, era ela quem substituía o professor sempre que ele precisava faltar (e por Deus, como ele faltava!), corrigia provas, tirava dúvidas, e até mesmo direcionava os alunos nos estudos. O que era meio absurdo se você parar para pensar que ela estava apenas dois anos na frente daqueles alunos.

Mas, como sua mãe gostava de dizer, até você conseguir um emprego pleno, as pessoas vão tentar ao máximo tirar proveito da sua situação de estagiário. Cada vez mais Beatrice começava a entender que não eram os grandes CEOs e donos de empresa que moviam o mundo, e sim as pessoas que estava começando agora, como ela, que colocavam a mão na massa e faziam o que precisava ser feito. Ou ao menos o que seus superiores achavam que devia ser feito, mas não _queriam_ fazer.

Quando finalmente a última nota foi dada, e seu corpo já não aguentava mais ficar confinado na diminuta sala de aula, Beatrice recolheu os papéis de provas, colocou suas canetas coloridas dentro do estojo, e saiu em direção à entrada do prédio principal. Alguns alunos a cumprimentaram, acenando de longe, enquanto ela distribuía sorrisos tímidos. Era engraçado como alguém que se considerava reclusa e talvez até mesmo introvertida, poderia se soltar e ser extremamente falante uma vez que tinha um quadro atrás de si e uma sala de aula cheia à sua frente.

O céu estava escuro, um claro indício que mais cedo ou mais tarde choveria, mais do que os pequenos guarda-chuvas normais que todos usavam poderiam aguentar. Era algo claro, era março e o tempo tinha sido mais quente nos últimos dias do que o esperado. Beatrice apertou o passo, segurando a bolsa de lona com força contra o lado do seu corpo com sua mão direita, enquanto olhava em volta. Ela poderia pegar um táxi para casa, afinal já eram cinco da tarde. E ela merecia um mimo afinal, principalmente depois de corrigir tantas provas. O ar quente fazia com que ela mudasse o peso do seu corpo de uma perna para a outra, enquanto decidia.

Ela não pode decidir. Logo, os passos apressados do Professor Gonzales a acharam, e seu corpanzil gordo e suado se prostrou na sua frente. Beatrice tentou não pensar no cheiro dele. Tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o cheiro dele, e como ela queria vomitar cada vez que ele piscava apenas o olho direito para ela, como se fosse um grande sedutor. Sua barriga protuberante era contida apenas por um cinto muito apertado, que claramente não era mais do tamanho adequado já há algum tempo. Suas mãos logo fizeram a única coisa que Beatrice orava para que ele não fizesse: se apoiaram nos seus diminutos ombros femininos, enquanto ele a olhava de cima abaixo.

"Espero que tenha terminado a correção, querida." - sua voz era profunda, mas desafinava a cada algumas poucas sílabas. Ele se aproximou mais um passo para perto de Beatrice, e ela se odiou por ter um olfato tão bom. Mas não havia muito o que fazer quanto a isso. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ele mesmo ignorar seu próprio cheiro, ou talvez a sua repulsa interior fosse motivada pelo fato de que ela tinha medo.

Porque ela era uma omega. E o Professor Gonzales, um alfa.

Parecia ridículo em primeira instância. Principalmente se alguém se deixa levar pelas descrições dos livros de contos de fada do que um alfa deve ser. Em verdade, logo quanto as mudanças começaram e as pessoas viram que não eram mais normais, se romantizou demais o que era sendo descoberto. Alfas fortes e quase indestrutíveis, betas conciliadores e gentis, omegas mimados e submissos. Ainda não se sabia o que havia causado a mudança. Se era um vírus, uma bactéria, ou algo inexplorado que havia alterado permanentemente o DNA outrora humano. Logo apareceram diversas religiões para tentar explicar o que era aquele fenômeno, e como na verdade os homens estavam sendo castigados por seus pecados. Como humanos, erraram. Então Deus teria decidido transformar eles nas feras que sempre foram por dentro.

Mas é claro que a maioria não acreditava nisso. No início, a mudança foi sutil. Todos tentaram levar suas vidas, tentando ignorar as urgências que sentiam. Falar sobre as mudanças corporais nos alfas se tornou um tabu. Aulas de reprodução e sexualidade foram suspensas, porque ninguém entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Até o dia em que um eclipse gerou uma lua vermelha, e os bons modos que todos tentaram manter até então, foram desfeitos.

Ou era isso que Beatrice havia lido. Ela era parte da primeira geração de crianças que haviam sido reproduzidos já dentro dos novos moldes humanos. Não era exatamente fácil, mas muito mais fácil do que provavelmente o que os pais dela passaram. Principalmente levando em conta que a mudança foi uma das grandes geradoras das tensões que levaram ao fim do casamento. Mas ela não gostava de pensar nisso. Porque era parte do passado. Porque não havia razão para ela continuar se prendendo a essas coisas. Ela era uma omega. Mas isso era apenas uma questão biológica e reprodutiva, uma coisinha mínima como ter cabelos pretos ao invés de castanhos. Pelo menos era o que sua mãe gostava de repetir, enfatizando como ela não era em nada diferente do resto das pessoas.

Mas a verdade é que, quando aconteciam coisas como ter a mão do Professor Gonzales nos seus ombros, Beatrice podia sentir lá no fundo como não era tão simples assim. Como ela se sentia pequena e indefesa, e como algo dentro dela apenas queria sair correndo e se esconder, como um ratinho amedrontado.

"Preciso dessas provas para apresentar para a coordenação. Vamos, não tenho o dia todo para a sua lerdeza." - o professor voltou a falar, apertando o ombro de Beatrice até que as articulações de seus dedos se tornassem levemente esbranquiçadas. A garota tirou os papéis cuidadosamente arquivados em uma pasta cor de rosa de dentro da bolsa de lona e os entregou nas mãos suadas do professor, que tirou as provas de dentro da pasta e a jogou na lixeira do lado deles. "Muito bom, pequenina. Muito bom." Quando terminou de verificar as provas, apenas de maneira superficial, ele finalmente voltou a olhar Beatrice nos olhos e deu três tapinhas dolorosos nas suas bochechas, com a mesma mão que havia ficado em seu ombro.

"Boa menina." Foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de deixar Beatrice com as bochechas avermelhadas devido ao tapa, parada em frente a porta da faculdade, enquanto pequenas gotas de chuva começavam a acertar seu rosto.

***

"Jantar, vamos." Disse a mãe de Beatrice apressada, colocando uma panela pesada em cima da mesa e suspirando. Ela estava em um daqueles dias onde a recente separação ainda era demais para ela lidar, e suas emoções pareciam à flor da pele. "Eu juro que este trabalho ainda vai me matar." Ela determinou, finalmente sentando à mesa com Beatrice e seu irmão mais velho, George. Ele estava lendo um livro, distraidamente, enquanto se servia de macarrão. Como sempre, não parecia interessado em nada que não fosse o livro de matemática que estava na frente do seu rosto.

"Como foi a aula?" Sua mãe disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Isto era algo que ela não conseguia parar de sentir orgulho. Muitos omegas já haviam desistido de ter carreiras e serem independentes. Tinha muito a ver com um recente levante de políticos que praticamente advocavam a favor da _misomega_. Seus discursos eram sempre aliados à ideia que defendiam, que omegas apenas serviam para cuidar de crianças, reproduzirem e limparem os lares. E apesar de isso ainda não ser algo instaurado publicamente, muitas famílias começaram a temer expor seus omegas a um mundo onde alguns alfas os odiavam.

Porém, Rebecca Lowell queria que os seus dois filhos não se importassem demais com seus rótulos e vivessem suas vidas ao máximo. Não importava se Beatrice e George eram omegas. Ela sempre os estimulava a não dependerem de possíveis alfas para serem felizes. "Cálculo está sendo mais tranquilo do que disseram que seria..." Disse George por trás do livro de matemática, mastigando em um pedaço de carne. Ele cutucou Beatrice com seu cotovelo, como se dissesse: _Agora é a sua vez, estou lendo._

"Eu corrigi algumas provas e almocei com uns amigos. Mas só." Beatrice continuou, passando sua mão delicadamente sobre o ponto onde ele a havia cutucado. "Amanhã devo voltar bem tarde. Grupo de estudos. Talvez eu durma na casa da Nina esse final de semana..." Ela completou, terminado de comer e retirando os pratos.

Sua mãe assentiu, indo ligar a televisão enquanto Beatrice e George terminavam de limpar a cozinha. Nas notícias, um novo atentado contra omegas foi perpetrado no metrô. Uma bomba explodiu bem depois de uma reunião sobre direitos omegas, bem quanto essas pessoas iam para casa por meio do metrô. Duzentos mortos. Dez feridos em estado grave. Rebecca rapidamente desligou a televisão, mas já era tarde demais. George já estava olhando atentamente a tela desligada, o pano de prato em cima do seu ombro enquanto sua expressão exibia uma carranca raivosa.

***

A bolsa de lona estava pesada novamente contra o corpo de Beatrice. Mas ela estava mais feliz do que no dia anterior, afinal, pelo menos havia chovido e ela não estava suada e mal humorada. Seu guarda-chuva de bolinhas roxas a protegia da garoa forte enquanto ela voltava da faculdade por uma rua mal iluminada. Era o melhor caminho para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, e apesar de ser visualmente esquisito, todos os estudantes utilizavam aquele percurso sem problemas.

Até então.

Seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente, e ela parou debaixo de uma ponte que podia a proteger da chuva. Beatrice colocou o guarda-chuva no chão, tirando o aparelho do seu bolso enquanto suspirava. O nome _Gonzales_ piscava no visor. Em uma plena sexta-feira a tarde, isso apenas podia significar que ele queria que ela voltasse à faculdade as pressas. Que haviam repassado trabalho para ele, e ele não queria fazer hora extra, e estava, obviamente, se utilizando do fato de que ela precisava daquele emprego. Do fato de que ela precisava da bolsa de estudos.

Beatrice soltou um grito nervoso de raiva, apertando as mãos em punhos fechados enquanto suas unhas pressionavam contra a carne pálida da sua palma. Era afortunada de não haver ninguém naquela rua àquela hora, pois iriam provavelmente considerar ela louca. O coração dela dizia para ignorar o telefonema e fingir que só havia visto as ligações perdidas quando chegasse em casa, tarde demais para voltar duas horas de percurso para a faculdade. Mas a necessidade que ela tinha de manter a qualquer custo a bolsa de estudos falou mais alto, quando pela terceira vez o nome do professor apareceu na tela do pequeno aparelho.

Bastou que suas mãos pressionassem o botão de atender para que tudo mudasse na sua vida.

Ela não havia visto, mas dois homens haviam se aproximado pelo fim da rua, se escondendo pelas sombras da ponte, e tinham observado ela por alguns minutos enquanto estava frustrada. Um deles havia insistido que eles esperassem até que tivessem certeza de quem ela era, mas o outro parecia fora de si, com sua ansiedade o levando ao extremo. A chuva e a sujeira da rua mal iluminada abafava a capacidade de ambos os lados, tanto dos homens quanto de Beatrice, de notarem por completo e reconhecerem suas essências.

Quando finalmente o cheiro de alfas atingiu as suas narinas e Beatrice se virou assustada, um dos homens já estava preparado com um pano que fedia claramente a clorofórmio na sua mão. Ela tentou lutar, batendo as suas pernas sem praticamente atingir ninguém. A última coisa que ela pôde ver era o outro homem rindo enquanto olhava para ela, e passava a língua por entre os seus lábios. "Boa noite, _Bela Adormecida_."


	2. Anoitecer

O gosto metálico de algo que não era lá muito natural foi o que acordou Beatrice. Ela levantou seu tronco rapidamente, as memórias do dia anterior e da risada do homem estranho voltando de supetão à sua mente. Sua cabeça doía intensamente, e ela só queria que tudo tivesse sido um sonho ruim. Suas mãos apertaram rapidamente a lateral esquerda da sua cabeça, um gemido de dor escapou dos seus lábios enquanto ela finalmente se permitia olhar em volta.

Aquele definitivamente não era o seu quarto. Ela apurou um pouco seu olfato, levantando sua cabeça e tentando decifrar exatamente onde ela estava. Sua mão esquerda estavam algemada a um aquecedor antigo, que já não parecia funcionar mais. Ela ainda tinha suas roupas intactas, mas elas estavam sujas de algo que parecia ser terra que a pouco tempo esteve molhada, pois ainda estavam úmidas. Seu corpo havia sido colocado sobre um colchão puído, velho e com cheiro forte de mofo.

O quarto estava muito escuro, e Beatrice não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde quando ela havia sido raptada. Porque era isso que havia acontecido, certo? As paredes estavam pichadas com frases mórbidas, e algumas partes tinham os tijolos amostra, deixando claro que aquele lugar tinha sido abandonado.

Inutilmente, ela tentou se soltar, mas as algemas estavam extremamente apertadas em seus pulsos, e a única coisa que isso fez foi marcar seus pulsos com pequenas e finas linhas vermelhas. Havia outra coisa nos seus pulsos a essa altura, mas a garota não notou. Beatrice suspirou, irritada enquanto o desespero e frustração lentamente cresciam em seu interior. Ela não queria chorar, porque chorar era demonstrar fraqueza, e isso a desconcentraria de achar uma forma de sair daquela situação. E provavelmente demonstraria aos alfas que a raptaram que ela era uma presa fácil.

 _Alfas_. Ela lembrava que o cheiro, e como havia atingido ela de repente, e surpreendentemente. Que diacho ela foi fazer pegando um atalho que passava debaixo de um raio de ponte? Ainda mais com a situação como estava, com alfas e omegas em visível disputa política? Beatrice colocou suas mãos no seu rosto, algumas lágrimas brotando dos seus olhos e escorrendo pelas suas bochechas coradas. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Porque ela tentava tanto negar quem era? Porque ela tentava tanto fingir que não estava preocupada com o que seria dela caso aqueles alfas ultra agressivos conseguissem o que eles queriam?

E o que diabos esses alfas que a trouxeram aqui fariam com ela? Porque? Não havia forma disso ser uma atitude desesperada de um alfa que não tinha um omega. Todo mundo aquela altura já sabia que não adiantava forçar uma união entre um alfa e um omega quando eles simplesmente não eram compatíveis. Beatrice sabia disso muito bem, porque os pais dela haviam tentado. Mas uniões que não são para ser acabam rápido, mesmo que gerem filhos. Os entendidos diziam que quando é para ser, tanto o alfa quanto o omega sabem.

E bom, havia uma forma muito mais _óbvia_ de constatar isso.

Todo alfa tinha a sua alma gêmea. Todo omega tinha a sua alma gêmea. Encontrá-la já era outra coisa. Rebecca Lowell nunca havia encontrado a sua, porque seus pulsos gorduchos eram pálidos e sem marca alguma. Por isso, mesmo no dia do casamento dos seus pais, Beatrice e todo o resto dos convidados sabiam que eles não eram para ser. Porque quando um alfa e um omega se pertencem, assim que se conhecem, uma marca aparece em seus pulsos.

O _nome_ da pessoa que quem eles têm de ficar.

Quase como uma aliança de compromisso, que tem o nome do amado escrito por dentro. Mas nesse caso, o nome aparece claro como água no pulso do alfa e do omega, escrito em letra floreada, na parte interna. Quase como uma tatuagem, nunca mais sai. Os românticos diziam que era para lembrar aos dois que eles pertencem a alguém. Os racionais, que isso era prova viva de que aquilo tudo ia além de mera mutação genética. Mas o caso é que não era raro ver casais andando na rua com mãos dadas, seus pulsos com pequenos nomes que coroavam um relacionamento que supostamente deveria durar até a morte.

Beatrice sabia disso tudo, mas duvidava que o pulso dela fosse ser marcado algum dia. O da sua mãe não fora, nem do seu pai, e seu irmão deveria algum dia descobrir que o seu verdadeiro amor era a matemática, de forma que ela havia constatado que talvez o amor verdadeiro não era para a sua família. Mas não era exatamente nisso que ela estava pensando quando levantou os olhos das suas mãos e notou, finalmente e com estranheza, algo debaixo das algemas.

 _Daniel_.

Se sua mão não estivesse firmemente atrelada à algema presa no aquecedor, ela provavelmente teria dado um pulo para trás em choque. Mas sua única possível reação foi olhar consternada para seu pulso esquerdo, seus olhos verdes tentando entender o que viam. Sua mãos direita rapidamente tentou apagar o nome com os dedos, esfregando a pele pálida para que tudo aquilo desaparecesse. Mas a cada nova passada de dedos, sua pele apenas ganhava um novo tom avermelhado, e o nome continuava lá, tatuado em preto contra o seu pulso.

_Daniel._

_Daniel._

_Daniel._

Suas tímidas lágrimas que haviam sido de frustração e medo se tornaram ávidas e ansiosas. Beatrice não queria aquilo. Não queria de jeito nenhum. Porque era muito óbvio que antes do sequestro não tinha nada no seu pulso. Ela sabia que não havia nada no seu pulso, porque tinha visto ele muito bem ao pegar o telefone dentro da bolsa de lona. Então como ela poderia ter aquilo agora ali? Como se sempre tivesse sido parte do seu corpo? Como aquele nome _ousava_ a aparecer quando ela menos podia fazer algo sobre isso?

Foi quando a verdade a atingiu de forma dolorosa.

Isso só podia significar que alguém entre o seu sequestro e aquele momento, a pessoa que era para ficar com ela pra sempre, havia a tocado e participado daquilo.

Foi quando o barulho de uma porta abrindo atingiu seus ouvidos e Beatrice se virou nervosamente na direção de onde vinha tal barulho, segurando seu pulso enquanto continuava a chorar.

***

"Isso é ridículo, Zangado." Disse em uma voz grave um homem alto, com aparência de cerca de 30 anos. No início os apelidos eram uma mera brincadeira. Porque imagina se os veículos de informação descobrem os nomes verdadeiros de quem está por trás de alguns atentados contra os omegas? Ia ser um prato cheio para lixamento público, por mais que aqueles _merdinhas_ omegas não tivessem chance nenhuma contra um alfa. Mas a verdade é que conhecendo a sociedade ridícula em que eles viviam, provavelmente o alfa estaria amarrado enquanto exibem em rede nacional porque não se deve mexer com uma minoria.

Eles eram sete, e de certa forma, como a maioria dos alfas que ainda eram jovens, todos eram bem altos e fortes. Isso levou aos apelidos irônicos dos sete anões. Mas o que causava desavenças não eram as canções felizes de volta para casa, e sim o enorme rolo de fita preta que eles tinham que envolver nos pulsos.

"Atchim, meu _queridinho_..." Disse o que era conhecido como Zangado, cruzando seus braços na frente do seu peito. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a colocar a fita preta em volta do seu pulso esquerdo, e agora forçava que todos fizessem o mesmo. "Se não fosse eu e o Soneca ali, vocês nunca teriam tido coragem de começar os sequestros como o Mestre determinou. Nós finalmente temos a nossa primeira princesinha, a Bela Adormecida, e o plano finalmente está em prática. " Zangado pisou forte e parou de frente para Atchim, o que reclamava de tudo. Pegou a fita preta nas suas mãos e envolveu o pulso dele com mais força que devia fazer, sua carranca demonstrando o quão sem paciência estava.

"Nós não precisamos saber se conhecemos alguma merda de conto de fadas. Omegas apenas servem para serem usados e engravidarem. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? Se vocês realmente acreditam que nós merecemos um lugar de destaque devido a como evoluímos, você não vai precisar da merda de uma esposinha para esquentar a sua cama." Ele rasgou o final da fita preta e se virou para o seu irmão, que ele chamava de Soneca.

"Aliás, ótimo trabalho com o clorofórmio. Ela nem percebeu quem éramos até que você agiu. Está progredindo muito bem para alguém que nem queria estar na causa..." Ele disse, dando um tapa nas costas do irmão. Soneca tinha cabelos pretos e longos, que atingiam seus ombros, e tentava ler um livro enquanto seu irmão forçava todos os outros a envolverem os pulsos com fita. Seu próprio pulso estava amarrado desde o dia anterior, quando o Mestre havia enviado eles para caçarem a primeira presa. Ela supostamente era um teste. Para afirmar a fidelidade deles com a causa.

Soneca odiava dizer isso, mas quando Zangado tinha dito que eles precisavam achar uma omega para sequestrar, ele havia tentado desviar o assunto e atrasar seus esforços. Ele nunca havia sido lá muito viciado nesta ideia de superioridade alfa como seu irmão era. Ele apenas havia entrado porque seu irmão lhe fez o enorme favor de contrair inúmeras dívidas no seu nome, algo que o Mestre havia deixado claro que não seria mais um problema caso eles se aliassem a sua causa.

Isso foi depois da bomba no metrô. Soneca sabia que Zangado tinha feito parte daquilo. Tinha sido o teste dele, com certeza. Então o sequestro só podia significar que era o _seu_ teste. No final, ele apontou para uma garota que gritava com o telefone, completamente sozinha debaixo de uma ponte, na chuva. Uma presa fácil. Ridiculamente fácil. Ele tinha plena convicção que aquilo não provava nada. A garota nem havia tido oportunidade de resistir. Como alguém tinha considerado aquilo prova de masculinidade, ele não sabia.

Soneca gostava de sentir que pertencia, porém. Ele nunca havia pertencido a nada. Durante a escola, seu irmão que era o garoto popular, que conquistava as garotas com seu corpo másculo e seus olhos azuis. Era ele quem saía para festas, e tinha o que todas as omegas descreviam como _o cheiro mais gostoso da cidade_. Soneca era apenas um cara retraído, o viciado em xadrez, esquisito. Quando os seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, porém, tudo mudou. A motorista era uma pequena menina omega, que mal tinha 18 anos. Que sobreviveu. Desde então Zangado havia mudado.

"Eu apenas estou dizendo, D-" Começou Atchim novamente, esfregando o nariz com força, mas foi interrompido por Zangado mais uma vez, que deu um tapa forte nas suas costas e deu uma risada. "Que parte de que _nós não vamos usar nossos nomes verdadeiros_ você não entendeu? Você tem burrice dentro de você, além de todo esse catarro?"

Dengoso e Feliz riram em um canto, terminando de envolver os pulsos com a fita antes de entregar de volta para Zangado. "A partir de agora a fita é uma obrigação. Não quero nenhum de vocês tendo ideias e desenvolvendo caraminholas nessas cabecinhas ocas. Ordens do Mestre." Todos assentiram, enquanto Soneca apenas suspirou e virou mais uma página do seu livro. Aquilo era bem patético, na opinião dele. O que eles iam fazer com a garota? Pedir um resgate? Para quê se o Mestre tinha dinheiro?

Zangado, porém, pegou uma bandeja com um pedaço de sanduíche de queijo e jogou no colo de Soneca, que o olhou com estranheza. "Vai alimentar a Bela Adormecida. Mas não ouse a tirar as algemas dela, seu molenga."


	3. Alvorecer

Soneca pegou as bandejas com força, tentando não se irritar como seu irmão. O sanduíche parecia diminuto, pelo menos para alguém do seu tamanho. Mas pelo que ele se lembrava da garota que ele havia segurado e pressionado contra si mesmo, ele achava que ia servir. Soneca começou a deixar os outros para trás, que continuavam discutindo acerca do que o Mestre mandaria eles fazerem a seguir. Ele já tinha uma ideia: aquela porra de nome de anões e nomear a garota com um nome de princesa deixava claro que ele não batia muito bem da cabeça. Mas também que ele não pretendia parar com a Bela Adormecida.

Ele empurrou a porta velha e caindo aos pedaços que dava para onde a garota estava amarrada. O barulho que a porta fez o irritou profundamente, porque agora provavelmente a garota ia começar a gritar e ele não estava muito afim de lidar com isso. Ele só precisava entregar a comida, fazer com que ela terminasse o prato, e manter-se longe de confusão. Porque aquela garota representava confusão. Quando a porta estava completamente aberta, porém, ele se surpreendeu um pouco com a cena que ele viu. Ela era menor e mais delicada que ele se lembrava na noite anterior. Os olhos verdes dela estavam molhados de lágrimas, e ele podia notar que ela havia tentado se soltar das algemas, porque os seus pulsos estavam avermelhados. Ele deu um passo incerto para dentro do quarto. O Mestre havia dado refúgio a eles dentro de uma antiga fábrica abandonada. Ela ficava em um distrito industrial longe o suficiente da polícia e dos bombeiros para que as atividades deles não fossem óbvias. Eles haviam dividido o espaço de forma igualitária, e mesmo que Soneca odiasse dormir naquela espelunca, ele não podia negar que era mais barato que alugar uma casa.

"Anda, almoço..." Ele disse, tentando parecer ameaçador para que ela não tivesse ideias sobre tentar escapar. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que sequestrar alguém, ele não queria também de quebra ganhar uma bronca do seu irmão, ou pior, do Mestre. Ele deu outro passo incerto, parando bem a frente do colchão. Ela o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes e surpresos, e isso fazia ele se sentir meio mal. Enjoado. Ele pôs a bandeja no colchão com mais cuidado que gostaria, e lambeu seus lábios como se tivesse que dizer algo mais. Mas a verdade era que pela primeira vez ele havia realmente sentido o cheiro dela. O clorofórmio, a chuva e a sujeira na noite anterior não ajudaram muito. A única coisa que ele havia percebido era que a garota era uma omega. Sem união. Sem alfa. Ele tinha sentido a ausência de um cheiro mais forte, de algo que mostrasse a quem ela pertencia. Como ele havia dito, presa fácil. Se ela realmente pertencesse a alguém, aí sim seria algo mais difícil.

"Eu lembro de você." Ela finalmente disse, abaixando seu olhar para o patético sanduíche na bandeja, bem ao seu lado. Beatrice engoliu em seco enquanto pegava o sanduíche com o dedo indicador e o dedão, como se estudasse um animal exótico. "Foi você quem me segurou." Ela completou, largando o sanduíche novamente na bandeja com um som baixo. Seus olhos se levantaram novamente para Soneca e agora eles pareciam mais molhados do que quando ele havia entrado. "Por favor, me deixe ir. Não vou contar para ninguém. Eu prometo." Beatrice tentou ao máximo não gaguejar ou parecer nervosa, mas não havia muito como evitar.

Soneca a observou com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto ela inspecionava o sanduíche. Mas sua expressão se suavizou quando ele percebeu que ela não parecia convencida ou até mesmo arrogante. Ela claramente sentia medo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro intoxicante do medo dela, como ácido corroendo as notas tão delicadas de como ela cheirava normalmente. Violetas, baunilha e menta. Parecia _apetitoso_. Parecia _perfeito_. Alguma coisa dentro dele queria remover aquele cheiro ácido para que ele pudesse sentir novamente o que agora soava sublime. Antes que ele pudesse parar o que estava fazendo, ele estava agachado de frente para ela, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele a estudava como se conseguisse agora realmente vê-la, seu corpo inclinado para a frente enquanto seus olhos trilhavam o corpo dela. Aqueles olhos bonitos, os cabelo longos e loiros que chegavam quase a cintura, a pele delicadamente pálida. Era tão bonito. Tão bonito que alguém como ele podia apenas destruir alguém assim.

Mas não fora apenas com ele que algo mudou de repente também. Beatrice também havia parado de chorar, e seus olhos verdes estavam grudados nos olhos do seu raptor. Algo tinha mudado quando ele se agachou perto dela. Madeira, chuva e maçãs. Aquele cheiro doce também tinha atingido ela em cheio, e deixado-a zonza com as possibilidades. A respiração dela estava irregular, e seu peito subia e descia mais rápido do que o normal. Sua mão algemada era a única coisa que a mantinha mais longe dele do que ela queria. Um pensamento intrusivo repetia, sem parar, o quanto _lamber a pele dele seria maravilhoso_. _Lamber a pele do pescoço dele, até ele arfar_. Parecia sufocante não poder tocá-lo. Não poder sentir os cabelos dele contra as suas mãos. Não poder se inclinar mais para frente e beijar o seu pescoço, bem de onde aquele cheiro que a atraía tanto saía.

"Você tem... Você tem o cheiro mais gostoso que eu já senti na minha vida." Ele disse por entre seus dentes, tentando se controlar para não mover as suas mãos e arrancar aquela roupa estúpida do corpo dela. E passar a mão pela pele quente e deliciosa dela, e enfiar o nariz na curva do seu pescoço. Ela concordou com a cabeça antes mesmo dele terminar, como se quisesse expressar o quanto pensava o mesmo. O quanto aquilo parecia óbvio. E Soneca estava prestes a se inclinar para a frente e beijar os lábios de Beatrice quando a porta tornou a fazer barulho, anunciando a chegada de alguém.

A garota rapidamente caiu deitada no colchão, enquanto Soneca se levantava para fingir que não estava quase se deitando sobre ela. A porta travou por alguns segundos, mas logo o rosto de Zangado apareceu por uma fresta. "Anda, Soneca. Tranque a porta antes de sair. Vamos nos divertir e comemorar, o Mestre vai pagar uma rodada de boas garotas e bebida para todos nós." Disse ele, antes de olhar para Beatrice, que estava encolhida no canto novamente, perto do aquecedor. "Bela Adormecida, se comporte na nossa ausência. Se não, infelizmente, você será punida. E não vão ser com _bons_ tapinhas neste traseiro." Ele disse, antes de trancar a porta com uma risada.

Soneca olhou a porta com raiva enquanto ela se fechava, enfiando o punho com força na madeira e apoiando sua testa na porta. Merda. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto tentava relaxar e diminuir o ritmo da sua respiração, mas o tempo todo aquele cheiro atingia as suas narinas e fazia ele voltar a parecer que estava hiperventilando. Seus olhos se moveram para a fita preta que envolvia seu pulso e ele se virou rapidamente, olhando para Beatrice com desconfiança. Será que era ela? Será que se ele tirasse a fita teria o nome dela escrito ali? Mas para começo de conversa, como ele saberia que era ela, se ele nem ao menos sabia o nome dela?

O medo de não ter um nome por debaixo da fita falou mais alto. Soneca abaixou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Beatrice sozinha na escuridão novamente.

***

"E aí ele disse que ele não havia conseguido resistir ao cheiro do outro rapaz. Um omega franzino e esquisito, ninguém achava aquele garoto lá grande coisa, mas o Patrick perdeu a cabeça. A festa estava lotada e ele jogou o garoto por cima do ombro e simplesmente o levou. Sério. Levou ele, como se mais explicações não precisassem ser dadas. Alguns amigos nossos tentaram parar ele, mas o garoto ria e dizia pra ninguém se meter, que ele queria aquilo também. Pareciam _drogados_. Drogados de coisa _braba_." Determinou Feliz, com um olhar injetado, já completamente bêbado, enquanto uma omega de não mais que 150cm se esfregava no seu colo, como se estivesse no cio. Mas Feliz não parecia lá muito interessado nela, segurando um copo cheio até a boca com whiskey.

Soneca voltou a coçar a barba rala enquanto olhava a garota que dançava em cima do colo de Feliz. Ele não havia estado lá muito animado em ir beber com o resto dos homens. Porque seus sentimentos estava conflituosos demais para isso. Zangado já havia desaparecido com uma omega de pernas longas, que estava sentada no colo dele desde que eles haviam chegado. _Clube da Névoa_. Era esse o nome daquele particular estabelecimento que oferecia bebidas, strip e qualquer omega que seus olhos se interessassem. É claro, que omegas em período de _névoa_ eram mais caras, e ficavam presas em quartos que custavam os olhos da cara.

Porque a névoa atingia a todos os omegas ao menos uma vez por ano. Um período de sete dias onde seus sentidos ficavam mais fortes, seus cheiros mais notáveis mesmo a quilômetros de distância. E eles só conseguiam pensar em sexo. Era exatamente esse período o único onde um omega poderia conceber. Nenhum deles nunca havia ficado com um omega em névoa. O Mestre tinha deixado claro o quanto isso era perigoso. O quanto isso mexia com a cabeça dos alfas, e podia levar eles à loucura.

É claro que existiam alfas que partilhavam da névoa com omegas e não constituíam uma união ao final disso. Mas de acordo com o Mestre, a névoa era a única arma que um omega tinha para manter os alfas obedecendo a eles. Porque um omega em névoa tem o controle sobre o alfa que o deseja. A névoa vinha sem uma data certa. Quando acontecia, omegas apenas podiam notar os sinais poucos minutos antes. A maioria se trancava em casa, se protegia como poderia. Com um cheiro amplificado, era fácil saber o porquê. O cheiro de um omega em névoa fazia alfas entrarem em névoa. Na verdade, era a única forma que um alfa podia entrar nesse estado. Sentindo o cheiro de um omega.

Soneca não gostava do Clube da Névoa, porque algo dentro dele achava aquilo tudo um tanto quanto vulgar. As mulheres apenas de calcinha e cinta-liga, os seios à mostra. Aquela mistura de cheiros de omegas e alfas que o deixavam enjoado. Era confuso para ele identificar quem cheirava ao que, e aquilo ativava o seu mais profundo senso de perigo. Porque para ele era perigoso não saber o cheiro das pessoas. Isso o deixava confuso. E para completar, as mulheres e os homens omega usavam uma quantidade absurda de feromônios artificiais, de forma a atrair alfas mesmo quando seus cheiros naturais não seriam lá tão agradáveis.

Foi quando ele lembrou do cheiro de violetas novamente.

Baunilha.

Menta.

 _Raios_ , porque o cheiro daquela garota não saía da cabeça dele? Ele não devia ter obedecido a Zangado e ido levar comida para ela. Afinal ela nem ao menos comeu. E ele tinha quase beijado a desgraçada. Aquilo não era um jogo. Não era brincadeira de criança. A verdade é que aquela merda de sete anões era praticamente uma gangue. Reduzidas chances dele querer sair dali com vida. E agora ele havia praticamente beijado a omega que ele havia raptado. Praticamente tomando em seus braços alguém que ele supostamente deveria estar combatendo.

Atchim voltou com um sorriso no rosto, o nariz ainda completamente sujo de pó branco. Ele aspirou, passando a palma da mão no rosto e depois esfregando o resto de cocaína nas gengivas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e cada vez mais Soneca entendia o porquê dele ter sido apelidado de Atchim. "Pequeninos do meu coração..." Ele começou, batendo com o joelho na mesinha de centro da parte onde eles estavam sentados, as bebidas tremendo na mesa com o impacto. "Opa! Não vamos desperdiçar!" Ele disse com uma risada, virando um dos copos na mesa sem respirar. "Eu a fodi tão bem... a pobrezinha implorava para eu a levar embora. Ela tentou me agarrar pelo pescoço, dizer que a névoa doía. _Pobrezinha._.." Disse ele com falso compadecimento, logo soltando uma risada.

Feliz ria, enquanto colocava o copo de whiskey agora vazio na mesa, e acertava a bunda morena da mulher no seu colo com força. Ele deixou uma marca da sua mão estampada na bunda da garota enquanto ria. Mas não era com ela. Era dela. Eles tocavam e fodiam as garotas do Névoa como se elas não valessem nada. Exatamente de acordo com o plano do Mestre. Que aliás, não havia vindo encontrar eles. Soneca havia estranhado ele ter pago por tudo que eles consumiam no clube, mas não ter participado das celebrações. Ele não podia imaginar muito bem o porquê dele desperdiçar uma noite de consumo omega da forma como ele achava que o mundo deveria ser.

Mas logo ele descobriria.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a fábrica abandonada que chamavam de lar, todos estavam extremamente bêbados. Inclusive Soneca, que não havia conseguido escolher uma garota devido a mistura de cheiros, e também... bom, ao fato de que ele continuava lembrando dos cabelos loiros e dos olhos molhados da garota sequestrada e algemada no porão. Atchim se apoiava nos ombros de Dunga, que sorria de orelha a orelha. Seu nariz vermelho começava a apresentar sinais de ressecamento, como se sua pele não estivesse mais aguentando o tanto de pó que era esfregado ali. Dunga, por outro lado, ria sem produzir som algum, procurando as chaves do portão principal nos seus bolsos, as cicatrizes no seu pescoço iluminadas apenas pelo poste de luz amarelado.

Mas assim que a porta abriu, todos eles puderam ouvir gritos.

Soneca não sabia bem o porquê, mas quando viu, ele corria de encontro a voz, seus cabelos pretos e longos grudados pelo suor no seu rosto. Algum magnetismo estranho o fez parar quando ele chegara na antiga casas das máquinas, logo ao lado do porão onde a pequena omega havia sido presa. E o que ele viu fez o sangue dele gelar.

Uma outra omega, que ele não conhecia, estava jogada no chão, apagada. Ele não sabia dizer se ela estava morta, ou se apenas estava desacordada. Seus cabelos curtos e loiros estavam bagunçados e sujos, e suas roupas haviam sido removidas completamente. A Bela Adormecida, por outro lado, estava amarrada a uma cadeira, uma das alças da sua blusa arrebentada e caída o suficiente para exibir seu mamilo direito. Seu rosto tinha um pequeno filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca. Foi só ele chegar na porta do grande salão que ela virou a cabeça para ele.

Quase como se já soubesse o seu cheiro também.

Mestre estava em pé de costas para a porta, inclinado sobre Beatrice, a segurando pelos cabelos da sua nuca. Ele parecia furioso. Extremamente furioso. Gritava contra o seu rosto, sua boca se abrindo tão rapidamente que algumas gotas de saliva eram arremessadas diretamente nas bochechas da garota. Foi quando finalmente, Soneca entendeu o que estava acontecendo. E porque ele não havia conseguido parar quando abriram a porta. O cheiro dela estava intoxicante. Muito mais forte do que quando ele fora levar o sanduíche. Muito mais forte do que ele havia sentido com os falsos feromônios no clube.

"Você acha que uma névoa vai me impedir de continuar com o que tem de ser feito? Que eu vou te libertar apenas porque você ficou excitadinha, sua vagabunda?" Mestre rapidamente deu um tapa no rosto de Beatrice, e não parecia ser o primeiro. Mais os olhos verdes dela não deixavam os olhos de Soneca. Quase como se...

 _Ah que merda_. Ele pensou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

_Merda._

_Merda._

_Merda._

Soneca pegou um pedaço de cano de ferro quebrado, que jazia no chão de cimento. E acertou Mestre na nuca, derrubando ele no chão.

Porque a névoa dela tinha desencadeado a sua também.


	4. Sedado

Beatrice bateu seus punhos contra a porta de metal, algo dentro dela fazendo com que suas emoções estivessem conflitantes. Ela tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas também um desejo crescente dentro dela, que a fazia pressionar suas coxas na tentativa de aplacar o que sentia. Mas aquilo não adiantava de nada. Algo no seu âmago estava acordado, como se quisesse sair de dentro dela, como se quisesse clamar por algo que ela não entendia muito bem ainda. E era tão difícil de pensar em qualquer coisa! Tão difícil de entender o que fazer a seguida! A única coisa que conseguia desviar a sua mente do desejo no meio das suas pernas era a dor, que ela sentia ao bater com os punhos contra a porta.

O que ela não esperava era que alguém iria abrir a porta.

Seu rosto por um momento se iluminou, mas ela não sabia ainda bem porquê. Ela não sabia quem exatamente seu subconsciente desejava que estivesse do outro lado da porta. Mas com certeza não era a pessoa que a encarava, segurando uma outra garota que estava nua, pelos cabelos curtos. Seu corpo gordo e suado bloqueava a porta, suas mãos grandes forçavam tanto os cabelos da garota que ela precisava ficar olhando para o teto, para não ter eles arrancados pelas mãos do homem. Mas talvez o pior foi quando seus olhos notaram os olhos do homem, e uma realização a atingiu em cheio.

_Professor Gonzales._

Seu professor a olhou com um riso no rosto, quase como se achasse a situação cômica. Seus olhos observaram Beatrice de cima abaixo, parando nas suas pernas cobertas por meia calças pretas, subindo pelo vestido azul escuro que ela usava quando foi raptada. "Que surpresa, não acha, Senhorita Lowell? Quem diria que um dos meus meninos ia justamente ver você como uma presa." Mas então seu modo divertido mudou por um segundo, quando ele observou as pernas bambas de Beatrice e seu olhar injetado.

"Você está com a _névoa_?"

Muito não precisou mais ser dito. Rapidamente suas mãos também tomaram os cabelos de Beatrice, arrastando ambas em direção ao porão. Nas escadas, ambas garotas tropeçaram nos degraus, mas Gonzales apenas continuou puxando as duas pelos cabelos, arrastando ambas escadas abaixo. De vez em quando ele falava sozinho, sobre como era irritante ter que lidar com omegas estúpidas. Com crianças idiotas que não entendiam seus próprios lugares no mundo. A porta da sala de máquinas estava escancarada, e ele jogou ambas no chão, perto de um forno antigo.

Ele riu-se divertido quando Beatrice soltou um gemido de dor, encolhendo-se no chão, como se quisesse se proteger. A outra garota, porém, foi para cima dele, como se fosse tentar lutar com ele. As unhas dela acertaram o rosto dele com ferocidade, enquanto ela soltava um grito. As feições de Gonzales assumiram um tom de raiva quando ele passou a mão no rosto e viu que ela havia tirado sangue dele. "Você vai realmente se arrepender disso, Cinderella." Ele disse, antes de pegá-la pelos cabelos novamente e acertar sua cabeça contra a parede, fazendo o seu corpo desacordado cair no chão.

Sua raiva cheirava a algo estranho. Não lembrava o cheiro que Beatrice lembrava dele ter, até então uma mistura de suor azedo e laranja. Não. Ele cheirava a algo ruim que ela não podia muito bem entender o que era, e ela sabia, lá no fundo, que era tudo culpa da névoa dela. Tudo culpa daquela merda de situação, que ela não tinha a menor ideia de como havia começado.

Ele levou algum tempo para conseguir amarrá-la, pois a todo instante Beatrice tentava se soltar ou bater nele. Mas quando finalmente ele conseguiu prendê-la, ela soltou um grito enfurecido. "Não adianta tentar rosnar, cadelinha..." Ele disse, soltando um suspiro de cansaço. Sua barriga protuberante subia e descia enquanto ele arfava, tentando recobrar seu fôlego. Ele olhou para a garota desacordada e nua aos seus pés, e algo parecia incomodá-lo.

"Vamos, finalmente posso fazer exatamente o que eu quis por muito tempo..." Gonzales disse, mas o seu tom risonho que aparecia quando ele podia ser sádico parecia ter se esvaziado. Ele puxou uma das alças do vestido de Beatrice, e esta arrebentou com uma facilidade impressionante. O seio direito da garota surgiu, o que fez com que Gonzales passasse a sua língua esbranquiçada pelos seus lábios, sua mão direita cobrindo a pele do seio dela. Mas Beatrice se inclinou para frente e cuspiu no seu rosto, enojada por como ele parecia achar que podia tocá-la sem que ela fizesse nada de volta.

Gonzales, sem mudar a expressão do seu rosto, acertou a cabeça de Beatrice com um tapa estalado, que abriu seu lábio. Ela rosnou novamente para ele, mas foi quando algo atingiu as suas narinas. _Madeira, chuva e maçãs_. Sua cabeça rapidamente se moveu para a porta, enquanto Gonzales gritava com ela. "Você acha que uma névoa vai me impedir de continuar com o que tem de ser feito? Que eu vou te libertar apenas porque você ficou excitadinha, sua vagabunda?". Sua mão grande acertou novamente seu rosto, mas ela estava vidrada no homem à porta.

Algo que não precisava ser dito estava acontecendo. Ela viu quando Soneca abaixou-se, pegando um pedaço antigo e enferrujado de cano, e bateu na nuca de Gonzales, que nem parecia notar a presença dele. Beatrice soltou um gritinho, mordendo seu lábios enquanto olhava para Soneca. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Ele iria libertá-la? A névoa parecia a engolir por inteiro, fazendo a realidade parecer que acontecia em câmera lenta. Ela se inclinou para frente, nervosa, seus olhos injetados enquanto dava um gemido baixinho.

Soneca largou o cano no chão, que fez um barulho metálico, e passou seus braços em volta da garota. Ele enfiou seu nariz no pescoço dela, aspirando o seu cheiro. Era tranquilizador poder cheirá-la depois de ter seus sentidos praticamente invadidos pela mistura de cheiros no Clube da Névoa. A pele dela era tão macia, tão quente. Ele precisava beijá-la, precisava passar a mão pela pele dela.

Mas Atchim e Dunga estavam parados na porta, observando Soneca e Beatrice. Dunga parecia querer puxar Soneca para fora, mas Atchim o segurava. "Ele vai te matar, Dunga. Ele vai te matar! Ninguém pode se aproximar de um alfa em névoa com um ômega." Mas Dunga, completamente mudo, parecia realmente triste em não poder aproximar-se, e continuava lutando contra Atchim. Soneca, por outro lado, havia notado a presença deles assim que eles chegaram, e parecia a ponto de arrancar a cabeça dos dois fora.

"Soneca, é só a névoa, _cara_. Larga ela, larga a ômega. Lembra da nossa promessa com a causa, cara. Ela não vale a pena. Uma _foda_ não vale a pena." Ele disse nervosamente, enquanto segurava Dunga pelos braços. "Anda, o Mestre vai te matar quando acordar, vamos tentar resolver isso da melhor forma possível antes que ele acorde. Vamos tentar... nós vamos dizer que você não teve escolha, cara. Só larga a Bela Adormecida e vamos lidar com isso." Mas as mãos de Soneca apenas seguravam os ombros de Beatrice com mais força, seus dedos se tornando vermelhos de tanta força que ele fazia.

Soneca voltou a rosnar, mais alto. O cheiro de outro alfa havia penetrado as suas narinas, e por alguma razão, este parecia um perigo ainda maior. Algo dentro dele havia entrado em pânico, como se ele tivesse que proteger a pequena ômega amarrada a qualquer custo, manter a fonte daquele cheiro que o fazia ficar louco, a salvo. Foi quando Zangado apareceu às costas de Atchim e Dunga, com um arma de tranquilizante nas mãos.

"Desculpa, _maninho_."


	5. Amarrado

Mestre estava com a cabeça enfaixada, seus poucos fios de cabelo saindo pelos lados do curativo mal feito, que Dengoso havia tentado ao máximo acertar. Ele exibia uma carranca mal-humorada enquanto olhava os outros homens. Todos estavam sentados à mesa, mas não havia nenhum jantar servido, como geralmente era necessário para que todos eles estivessem comportadamente sentados juntos. Mestre levou um longo tempo para falar, olhando um por um dos seus homens nos olhos, como se tentasse descobrir quem estava mentindo. "Não adianta, seus pivetes. Eu sei que não foi a Cinderella que me apagou ontem. Agora eu quero saber qual de vocês é o verme que eu devo abater, pra que isso não se repita." Mas todos eles continuavam quietos, como se não houvesse nada a ser dito.

Zangado havia posto Soneca no quarto dele, e trancado a porta antes de lidar com a ômega que havia enfeitiçado seu irmão. Ela chorava copiosamente, como se não conseguisse lidar com a ideia de Soneca ter recebido um tiro, mesmo que sua vida não tivesse em perigo. Tudo falso. Zangado ficava extremamente puto quando via esse tipo de coisa, ômegas tentando parecer vítimas e extremamente apaixonados por alfas. Ele a desamarrou, e a todo minuto ela ficava, irritantemente, perguntando para Zangado onde estava Soneca. Implorando para ele para vê-lo. Perguntando se ele estava machucado.

Ele havia a colocado em uma cela diferente de Cinderella. Ele sabia que Soneca poderia acabar tentando achá-la, e mesmo se ele não pudesse evitar isso para sempre devido ao cheiro dela, ele poderia ao menos trancá-la. Mas naquele momento, sentado à mesa, ele queria era ter tido a coragem de matar a garota. Como ela ousava tentar dissuadir Soneca do que eles deviam fazer? Como ela havia tentado, aquela infeliz? Ele culpava-a por tudo que estava acontecendo, porque se não fosse aquela garota, Soneca estaria mais centrado.

"Mestre, foi a garota. Nós não conseguimos pará-la. Ela apenas se levantou e deu com uma barra de ferro na sua nuca, e... nós apenas chegamos quando o senhor já estava sendo atacado..." Tentou Atchim, e Dunga concordava com a cabeça veementemente. Zangado havia combinado que nada seria dito sobre Soneca. Que Cinderella havia acordado e batido em Mestre, tentando fugir. Os dois rapidamente concordaram, sabendo que Mestre não era muito de perdoar quem o traía por ômegas, e concordando também com Zangado que aquilo tudo era culpa de Beatrice.

"Meu querido Atchim... eu nem sei como aquela garota não teve os miolos esparramados pelo chão eu acertei a sua cabeça contra a parede. Não havia jeito dela ter levantado. Isso só pode indicar que vamos ter que fazer algumas mudanças por aqui. Mudanças que envolvem nos certificar que os pulsos de qualquer princesa que entrar por aquela porta, a partir de agora, estará também envolto em fita. E a partir de agora, cada uma vai ser mantida em uma cela diferente, para que não tenham ideias de se ajudarem a escapar. E não pensem, nem por um segundo..." O homem velho se levantou da mesa, se inclinando sobre ela de modo que sua barriga se esparramou na madeira, e colocou dois dos seus dedos sob os seus olhos. "... que eu não vou descobrir quem foi o rato que tentou me matar por causa de uma piranha. Eu vou descobrir exatamente quem fez isso, e quem ajudou a encobrir. E todos vão pagar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos que estavam arrepiados pelos lados da sua cabeça, como se pudesse penteá-los, coisa que o curativo não permitia. Dengoso soltou uma risadinha, batendo o cotovelo na barriga de Feliz, que mandou ele calar a boca. Mestre soltou um suspiro e olhou para Feliz com olhos cansados. "A próxima menina é sua responsabilidade. Dunga pegou Cinderella ontem mais cedo no metrô, e a próxima ômega deve chegar em três dias."

Feliz parecia extremamente preocupado enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Soneca sabia porque: era muito complicado sair de um mero pichador de muros para um sequestrador. Era um peso que eles deviam assumir se queriam se juntar à causa. E um peso sem volta, porque caso eles fossem pegos algum dia, todos eles seriam acusados de algo muito pior que mera formação de quadrilha, ou de agressão, ou de dano à propriedade pública.

Mestre saiu acompanhado de Feliz, que tentava argumentar que precisava de mais tempo pra encontrar a garota que seria raptada. Mas Soneca não conseguiu ouvir nada mais depois de Mestre confirmar que ele não poderia estender seu prazo. Zangado apareceu do seu lado, o observando de perto, antes de olhar em volta para falar com ele. "Você tem certeza que está no controle de si mesmo agora?" Soneca levantou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Nem ele mesmo sabia. Ele podia lembrar de tudo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, mas podia-se lembrar também de como aquela garota cheirava, e de como mesmo agora, mais calmo e menos perturbado pelos efeitos da névoa, ele podia ter certeza que não havia como ele ter agido diferente.

Porque mesmo agora, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Mesmo sem a névoa que havia brincado com seus sentidos e explorado suas fraquezas, ele ainda queria ela. Ele ainda desejava abraçá-la, e beijá-la. _Merda_ , ele precisava tanto beijá-la. Seus olhos voltaram a se abrir para encarar a imagem de um Zangado muito descrente na resposta que ele daria a seguir. "Eu estou bem. Longe dela, eu estou bem." Ele mentiu, comprimindo os lábios enquanto olhava seu irmão mais velho.

"Ela teve apenas uma _névoa temporária_. Nós sabemos disso porque, se não, ela teria conseguido te conquistar de vez. Apesar de ainda não estar na névoa real dela, você precisa ficar de olho, irmãozinho. Porque ela já marcou você como fraco, e vai tentar de tudo para te enfeitiçar quando a névoa real chegar."

Soneca concordou com a cabeça, mas sabia que tudo que Zangado falava sobre ômegas estava destorcido. Ele lembrava bem das aulas na escola, onde era explicado que ômegas tinham névoas temporárias quando encontravam um potencial parceiro. Quando o cheiro de um alfa as atraía. Raramente uma névoa temporária acontecia com um ômega que realmente não gostasse de um alfa. Era impossível fingir esse tipo de feromônio.

As garotas do Clube da Névoa, por exemplo, que estavam na sessão de névoa, apenas estavam lá porque era uma das duas vezes ao ano onde ômegas atingiam esse pico de fertilidade. Elas eram forçadas a copular com qualquer alfa que as quisessem, mas isso não queria dizer que elas entraram em névoa por causa deles. Agora, aquela névoa que tinha atingido Soneca e Bela Adormecida era uma névoa temporária.

_Um aviso._

"Até porque ela nem é tão bonita assim..." Zangado disse, caminhando com Soneca em direção ao seu quarto. "Existem outras garotas no clube que são melhores. Peitos realmente grandes, bundinhas redondas. Nada daquela encenação de menina-moça virginal que essas ômegas que a gente rapta exalam. Lá no clube elas são realmente divertidas..." Zangado parou em frente ao quarto de Soneca e abriu a porta para ele, olhando em volta para a decoração que ele havia posto.

Haviam pôsteres de bandas de rock coladas nas paredes, escondendo os tijolos a mostra e os buracos que traziam uma brisa gelada do lado de fora. As poucas coisas que ele tinha estavam organizadas na mesinha de cabeceira que ele tinha ao lado da velha cama de madeira. Zangado sempre implicava que os lençóis de Soneca eram lilás, como se isso fosse uma marca da fragilidade do alfa dentro dele. Mas Soneca na maioria das vezes ignorava isso: eram bons lençóis, estavam na promoção, e a cor era bonita.

"Mestre mandou eu verificar se você tem algum contrabando..." Ele disse para o irmão. Contrabando era qualquer coisa relacionada a ômegas que saísse da opressão, sexualização e objetificação que o Mestre aprovava. Qualquer coisa que falasse sobre casamentos, direitos dos ômegas, conselhos para como alfas deveriam agradar ômegas, e _principalmente_ , sobre as marcações nos pulsos de almas gêmeas.

A verdade era que a proibição era mais para manter o discurso de que ômegas não mereciam direitos, mais do que qualquer coisa. Porque todos eles tinham mais de 25 anos. Todos sabiam muito bem qual era o ritual de uma casamento alfa-ômega. O verdadeiro ritual, não a mera formalidade social que incluía uma festa, e dança, e presentes. Todos eles haviam tido aulas na escola justamente voltadas para entender todos os aspectos daquilo tudo.

Então Soneca não precisava ter um livro sobre isso porque ele sabia muito bem como era para ser feito. Ele sabia como deveria morder o pescoço da ômega que pertencia a ele, como ele deveria enfiar seu pau dentro dela enquanto seus dentes ainda estavam enfiados na pele macia do pescoço dela. Como depois disso, não havia volta. Não havia como desfazer. E como, não adiantava, por mais que ele quisesse, tentar marcar uma ômega que não pertencia a ele. Porque a mordida em seu pescoço ia cicatrizar e nunca deixar vestígio nenhum que esteve ali. E para um casamento realmente dar certo, a longo prazo, todo alfa desejava que seu ômega tivesse uma pequena cicatriz redonda dos seus dentes, levemente rosada, na sua pele.

"Eu não seria idiota de trazer contrabando para o meu quarto, mesmo se estivesse ainda em névoa, seu babaca." Disse Soneca com a voz irritada, sentando-se na sua cama enquanto tirava os tênis. "Você assim realmente desafia a minha inteligência. E eu devo lembrá-lo que eu _sou_ mais inteligente que você." Ele disse, chutando os tênis para debaixo da cama e dado um sorriso sarcástico para o irmão.

"Não ouse a ver aquela garota de novo, _Daniel_. Você me escutou?" Soneca arregalou os olhos, mas tentou manter o sorriso bobo no rosto. Para ele ter dito seu verdadeiro nome depois de insistir tanto nos nomes falsos, ele realmente estava puto. "Claro, _Dante_ , seu pedido é uma ordem."


	6. Subjugado

Soneca não consegue ver Beatrice por pelo menos uma semana, depois de ter acertado a cabeça de Mestre com um cano de metal.

Ele poderia dizer que é porque ele não quer. Ele gostaria de dizer que ele estava completamente focado na causa e que finalmente havia tomado juízo quando aquela ômega que atrapalhava o seu sossego. Mas a verdade era mais ridícula do que isso, como costumava ser. A verdade era que ele havia sido proibido de ir ao quarto onde ela estava presa agora. Os outros faziam turnos em levar comida para ela e para a outra ômega, que Mestre havia apelidado de Cinderella. E durante essa semana, ele lentamente foi percebendo o quando sentia falta dela.

O que era uma loucura. Porque eles tinham interagido pelo quê? Trinta minutos no total? Racionalmente, ele sabia que não poderia se importar tanto com alguém que ele mal conhecia. Mas aquela era uma das situações que ele havia apenas ouvido falar sobre: a intoxicação de uma paixão alfa-ômega. Ele poderia tentar resistir e dizer para si mesmo que tudo não passava de um engano, mas o seu próprio corpo não acreditava nisso.

Ah, porque ele havia se masturbado pensando nela. Mais vezes do que ele iria assumir, até para si mesmo. Quase todas as noites desde a névoa dela, ele havia fugido o mais rápido possível das reuniões noturnas com o Mestre, e se tocado pensando na ômega. Nos cabelos loiros dela, no seu sorriso, nos olhos verdes que encaram ele toda vez que eles estavam em um mesmo cômodo. Era ótimo até que o seu orgasmo atingia o seu corpo e ele gozava contra a sua própria barriga. Porque depois disso, ele só sentia vergonha.

Não do ato em si, mas de estar pensando em uma mulher que não pertencia a ele. Uma mulher que ele havia raptado para agradar uma figura que representava algo para o seu irmão. Uma mulher que ele tirou do seu próprio convívio social, apenas para satisfazer o seu ego e se sentir melhor quando olhasse seu irmão nos olhos. Porque a verdade era que Soneca apenas havia concordado com aquela loucura para mostrar ao irmão que ele não era o covarde que seu irmão achava que era. Que ele podia ser mais do que o pai deles havia dito.

Ele observou o próprio reflexo no espelho, sentindo o seu gozo secar contra a sua barriga. Porque ele continuava levando aquela merda de vida? O que ele estava ganhando em evitar a única pessoa que havia feito ele sorrir nos últimos anos, apenas para agradar o gordo do Gonzales? Aquilo era completamente patético da sua parte, e apenas demonstrava o quanto sua auto-estima estava em níveis baixíssimos. _Ninguém_ em sã consciência se colocaria naquela situação de bom grado.

Então porque haviam _sete_ deles?

Uma batida na porta o assustou e o tirou do transe, fazendo com que ele respondesse em um grito para quem estava do lado de fora: "O que é agora, merda?" Mas a pessoa do outro lado apenas deu uma risada alta. Ele sabia que era Feliz. Só aquele merda conseguia rir em uma situação daquelas. "Apenas checando se você já estava no seu quarto. Mestre disse que temos toque de recolher hoje. Amanhã teremos mais uma garota, e temos que saber controlar esse lugar para que elas não fujam."

Soneca não sabia como Feliz tinha feito para que Mestre postergasse tanto o prazo para uma nova abdução. Todos os dias naquela última semana, ele havia voltado sem nenhum omega, dizendo que nenhum parecia bom o bastante. E Mestre, apesar de ter aparecido bem resoluto de que Feliz deveria trazer uma nova garota em três dias, deixou aquele prazo se transformar em uma semana, antes de praticamente destruir o rosto de Feliz de pancadas. Soneca sabia que ele tinha o lábio cortado e vários hematomas pelo rosto, do outro lado da porta. E talvez, aquela fosse uma das razões pelas quais ele não queria abrir a porta e conversar com Feliz.

A outra sendo que ele estava prestes a fazer algo muito ruim, e não queria olhar nos olhos de ninguém antes, para não se arrepender.

Em um momento de distração do Mestre enquanto ele espancava o rosto de Feliz mais cedo, Soneca havia roubado um dos muitos molhos de chaves, que continham as cópias de todas as chaves da fábrica. O molho de chaves agora se encontrava cuidadosamente escondido por trás de um dos seus pôsteres, em um buraco na parede. Ele duvidava que Zangado iria tentar revistar seu quarto novamente, mas qualquer cuidado era pouco. Principalmente lidando com o irmão dele.

Ele tomou banho o mais rápido que pode, vestindo um par de calças escuras, e uma camisa antiga. Propositalmente, deixou os sapatos de lado. Onde ele ia, não poderia fazer barulhos, e aquele chão irritantemente barulhento já era o suficiente. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado, depois de pegar o molho de chaves do esconderijo. O corredor parecia vazio, e extremamente escuro. Ele segurou o celular, que marcava duas da manhã, ligando a lanterna e iluminando o caminho a frente.

Ele se encaminhou o mais rápido que conseguia sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ia em direção a cozinha, onde eles haviam guardado as compras que haviam feito, não muitos dias atrás. Soneca pisou no chão gelado, olhando em volta para tentar lembrar que armário continha o que ele precisava. Mas o nervosismo era demais, junto com a probabilidade de ser pego. Então, ele decidiu se contentar com um simples sanduíche de queijo, igual da primeira vez que ele havia a alimentado. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente não gostava disso, por causa da péssima reação que havia tido. Mas qualquer comida era comida, certo? E ele sabia que ela não estava sendo alimentada da melhor maneira desde da sua névoa.

Ele voltou com o prato com sanduíche e um copo de leite gelado, junto com um balde com água e um sabão em barra. Ele tinha passado a semana inteira, sempre que podia, tentando encontrar onde ela estava presa. Demorou muito. E quando ele finalmente a encontrou, ela estava em um quarto bem ao lado do quarto que do Mestre. Aquilo tinha ferido, de certa forma, seu ego. E feito com que ele sentisse ciúmes. Porque Mestre havia a posto tão perto do seu próprio quarto? Essa pergunta tinha invadido a sua cabeça durante a semana toda, enquanto ele tentava dormir. Ele não conseguia se concentrar com ela tão perto de um homem que ele não confiava.

Finalmente ele chegou ao quarto, e olhando em volta antes de fazer qualquer movimento, tirou o molho de chaves do bolso, o balde no chão enquanto segurava o prato que continha o copo de leite e o sanduíche. Abriu a porta, que estava emperrada devido a ser antiga e de ferro, e olhou para dentro. Um par de olhos verdes o observava de volta, o topo dos seus seios se movendo rapidamente com a sua respiração, mostrando que ela já sabia quem estava do outro lado da porta antes mesmo dele abri-la.

"Garota, eu..." sua voz falhou enquanto ele a olhava, agora acorrentada a um anel de ferro no chão. A posição que a puseram não permitia que ela deitasse no colchão, pelo menos não completamente. Ela tinha olheiras profundas, que não abalavam em nada a beleza dela, mas que deixavam ele irritado. Todo o sentimento de proteção que estava insistentemente brotando dentro dele pareceu o provocar ainda mais. Mas apesar do rosto sujo de fuligem e do visível cansaço que ela sentia, ela encontrou forças para dar um sorriso adorável para ele. "Beatrice. Meu nome é Beatrice."

"Que se foda." Ele disse por entre dentes, mais para si mesmo, como se quisesse calar alguma voz interior. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si mesmo, pegando o balde de água antes, e se agachou novamente na frente dela. Ele pegou o molho de chaves e começou a testar qual poderia livrar os pulsos delicados dela daquelas algemas. E quando finalmente as algemas fizeram um pequeno barulho e ele as removeu, percebeu que os pulsos dela estavam cobertos com a mesma fita preta que os dele tinham.

"Quem colocou a fita em você?" Ele perguntou, levantando seus olhos devagar para olhar nos olhos dela. Ela parecia não entender o porquê da pergunta, e como se a resposta fosse muito óbvia, ela sussurrou. "Gonzales. Ele disse que era para eu parar de ter ideias sobre finais felizes..." Soneca quis matar o velho gordo. Mas algo o incomodava na fala dela: será que isso significava que os pulsos delas estavam marcados? Será que os pulsos dela tinham algum nome? Ele não tinha prestado atenção nas vezes anteriores que eles interagiram, porque estava muito focado _nela_.

"Espere... como você sabe o nome do Mestre?" Ele disse rapidamente, acariciando os pulsos cobertos dela. A garota apertou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava nos olhos de Soneca, como se tivesse que se esforçar muito para lembrar. "Ele era meu professor. Eu era assistente dele na faculdade. Achei que você sabia que ele me conhecia..." Ela disse com aquela voz aveludada e inocente. Soneca se sentia cada vez mais irritado. Porque o velho não havia dito nada sobre isso? Porque quando ele chegou com a garota jogada sobre seu ombro ele não exibiu nenhuma expressão no rosto dele?

"Eu te trouxe comida." Ele disse com uma carranca no rosto, mas não era direcionada a ela. E sim aos segredos que todos pareciam guardar dele, como se ele fosse algum tipo de idiota. Beatrice, por outro lado, pegou o pequeno prato e deu um enorme sorriso para ele, dando uma mordida faminta no pequeno sanduíche. "Ah, merda. Essa é a melhor coisa da semana! Obrigada!" Ela disse, fazendo um pequeno barulhinho de prazer.

"Eu achei que você odiava sanduíche... por causa da última vez que eu te trouxe um." Soneca disse calmamente, um pouco surpreso com a reação dela. Mas a garota apenas riu e deu uma nova mordida, falando de boca cheia. "Para falar a verdade, eu estava com medo de estar envenenada, por isso não comi daquela vez." Suas bochechas ficaram coradas enquanto ela dizia isso.

Beatrice, apesar do cansaço, tinha que se segurar para não beijá-lo. Se não fosse suficiente o fato de que o cheiro dele a deixava completamente fora de si, agora ele a havia soltado, e trazido comida. Comida boa, não a porcaria que os outros traziam para ela, que as vezes consistia em sopa rala e pão mofado. Era um pouco deprimente que ela se encantasse com esse tipo de bondade.

Ela teve bastante tempo para considerar durante a semana que ela passou sozinha. Cada vez mais ela chegava a conclusão que era o nome dele tatuado no seu pulso, por debaixo daquela fita preta. Mas ela não queria perguntar diretamente. Porque não sabia como ele reagiria, e por enquanto, era bom ter ele como aliado dela. Era melhor ela manter a boca fechada e garantir que ele a ajudaria e traria comida, do que irritá-lo ou encerrar as poucas interações que eles tinham.

Quando ela finalmente terminou o sanduíche, ela bebeu um pouco do leite. "Obrigada de novo. " Ela pensou que ele pegaria o prato e sairia. Então ficou bem surpresa quando ele, ao invés disso, sentou-se ao seu lado no colchão e ficou a observando quieto. Ela o olhou de volta, tentando tomar coragem para falar algo a seguir. Mas ele foi mais rápido que ela. "Eu trouxe água e sabonete. Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse tomar um banho..." Ele ofereceu, apontando o balde ao lado da porta.

O olhar dela pareceu se iluminar quando ela inclinou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mordendo seus lábios inferiores enquanto andava na direção do balde. "Você pode se virar enquanto eu me lavo?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado, indo em direção ao outro lado da sala, atrás do colchão, onde havia um pequeno ralo.

Soneca concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e se mantendo de costas para ela. Era uma missão quase que impossível: ele queria muito virar e observar ela sem roupas. Ele torcia para que ela fizesse algum barulho que fosse indicar que ela estava em perigo, só para ter a desculpa de se virar. Porque ele não podia quebrar a confiança dela apenas por um vislumbre da silhueta dela. Logo, tudo se tornou muito mais difícil quando a água começou a fazer barulho, demonstrando que ela estava mesmo nua atrás dele.

Mas ele se manteve firme até que o barulho de água foi silenciado. Ele tirou do bolso uma cueca dele, cuidadosamente dobrada, colocando-a no colchão, antes de remover a própria blusa preta. Sem se virar, ele ofereceu as duas peças de roupa para ela, colocando os braços para trás. "Toma. Estão limpas. Trouxe para você." Ele disse com a voz baixa. As mãos dela logo roçaram nas suas, quando ela pegou as duas peças de roupa e agradeceu bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Aquela garota ia ser a perdição dele.

Poucos minutos se passaram quando ela sentou-se atrás dele no colchão, e Soneca finalmente se permitiu virar-se. Os cabelos loiros dela estavam molhados e ela sorria para ele. Sua aparência parecia bem melhor, assim como seu cansaço. Mas algo em particular chamou sua atenção, algo no qual ele nem havia pensado muito antes de ir ao encontro dela.

Como ele gostava do resultado final de como ela cheirava agora. A camisa dele, de certa forma, era como uma promessa de compromisso, fazendo com que temporariamente seus cheiros se misturassem. Seus olhos deslizaram pela pele pálida, até atingir o seu pescoço, onde ele sabia que existia, em algum lugar, exatamente a veia perfeita que os ligaria se ele a mordesse. Será que ela gostaria de ser mordida por ele? De pertencer a ele? Mesmo tão vulnerável, os olhos dela não exibiam medo ou nenhum tipo de pavor.

Beatrice deu uma risada, finalmente se sentindo segura e completa, e quando levantou seus olhos, ele a observava com um sorriso também. Foi quando ela decidiu ser corajosa por eles dois. Talvez ele não estava tentando beijá-la porque tinha medo de que sua posição de alfa estaria obrigando-a a corresponder. Ou talvez fosse pelo óbvio, que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma Síndrome de Estocolmo, por parte dela. Ela decidiu, então, que queria mostrar a ele o quanto o queria também.

E foi o que ela fez, quando ela se inclinou para frente e beijou os lábios dele.


	7. Sodomita

A casa cheirava a incenso, maconha e álcool.

Para o pequeno Daniel, a mulher seminua que agora andava pela casa deles era a nova namorada do papai. Mas Dante, que era três anos mais velho, já tinha maturidade o suficiente para saber que aquela mulher não passava de mais uma prostituta. Eles tinham acabado de voltar da escola, e a mulher estava usando um robe puído cor de rosa, aberto na região dos seios. Ela estava agachada na mesinha de centro, bem ao lado de um dos ursinhos de pelúcia de Daniel, e preparava uma gorda carreira de cocaína, usando um desenho que eles tinham pintado no dia anterior, dobrado.

Dante se apressou em puxar o irmãozinho pela gola da blusa, puxando-o em direção ao corredor. A mulher nem parecia nota-los em meio ao caos de roupas jogadas, carpete mofado e drogas por todos os cantos. Eles estavam quase a porta do quarto diminuto que dividiam, quando o pai deles abriu a porta do seu quarto, encarando eles de perto. E Dante sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Seus merdinhas, nenhum de vocês deixou o almoço pronto. Tivemos que comer sobras de pizza. Acham que podem viver aqui no meu barraco de graça?" O pai deles usava uma cueca samba-canção muito larga, que mostrava alguns de seus pelos pubianos, e mais nada. Seu cabelo estava grande demais, mal cortado, como se ele tentasse provar que ainda era jovem, mesmo com alguns pontos carecas dentre a cabeleira. Seu corpo era magro, quase esquelético, tomado de tatuagens de caveiras e símbolos alfas.

"Pai, o Daniel tinha apresentação do Natal, ele faz parte do coral e..." Tentou Dante, empurrando levemente o irmãozinho menor, que tendo apenas sete anos, parecia meio perdido na interação entre os dois. "Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Vocês dois têm que pagar pela moradia e pela comida que me roubam para alimentar essas bocas imundas. Seus porquinhos fedidos."

O pai saiu da soleira da porta do quarto principal, pegando Daniel pelo braço magro, e o arrastando pelo corredor. O menino começou a chorar, esticando o outro braço como se pudesse ser puxado e resgatado pelo irmão mais velho. "Se não fosse aquela vagabunda da mãe de vocês, eu não teria o gasto que tenho com dois merdinhas. E aposto que vocês vão acabar sendo dois ômegas que não servem de merda nenhuma. A não ser para darem as bundas, claro."

Ele chegou a sala, onde a mulher observava a cena com os olhos injetados, o robe a essa altura completamente aberto deixando claro que ela não usava nenhuma roupa de baixo. Sua maquiagem estava borrada, o rímel escorria pelo lado interno dos olhos, e Dante sabia que o seu pai havia batido nela também. Por isso ela precisava tanto se drogar depois de sair do quarto. A pele dela tinha diversas marcas e hematomas, e uma em particular se destacava, a marca de um ômega que pertencia ao mais famoso clube de prostituição da cidade, _Clube da Névoa_. Era um símbolo ômega, com um N floreado e entrelaçado a ele, bem abaixo da garganta.

Dante não sabia porque, mas aquela cena ficaria para sempre marcada na sua mente. Enquanto olhava aquela mulher, ele sabia que ele podia se tornar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Aquela mulher representava o que ele considerava, na alta sabedoria dos seus dez anos, o que de mais baixo alguém poderia ser. Ele desejava, profundamente, que quando fizesse treze anos ele não fosse um ômega, como sua mãe fora.

A mãe deles era uma boa pessoa. Carinhosa, respeitável. Havia casado com o pai deles logo na primeira geração da mudança das castas. Ela tinha segurança que nenhum alfa ia se utilizar do seu poder físico para contra um ômega, porque afinal, apesar de biologicamente diferente, aquilo ainda era um casamento. Ainda era amor. Mas o amor acabou depois da lua de mel. Acabou quando o pai foi humilhado no trabalho por um chefe novo, que era ômega. Acabou quando o pai decidiu que pelo menos em casa, ele não se sentiria reduzido a menos do que seu título de casta lhe dava.

Ele batia nela periodicamente. Surrava-a a ponto de ela desmaiar, deixava ela dormir na varanda, sozinha, no frio. Sempre se utilizava de novas e criativas maneiras de mostrar seu poder. Estuprava-a quase diariamente para acertar sua dominância, mesmo quando seu próprio pau não conseguia levantar e ele tinha, humilhado, que demonstrar que ainda podia feri-la de outros modos. Porque como Oscar Wilde disse uma vez: _tudo tem a ver com o sexo, menos o sexo, que é sobre poder_.

Quando ela ficou grávida de Dante, ela imaginava que tudo iria mudar. Como uma boa professora de literatura (o que era antes de casar-se e seu marido proibi-la de trabalhar), decidiu pelo nome achando que o seu filho iria ajudá-la a ascender aos céus, como Dante Alighieri. Ela apenas se esqueceu que antes de ascender aos céus, Dante teve que passar pelos nove círculos do inferno.

Dante foi uma luz na sua vida. Fez com que o pai parasse os abusos por alguns meses. Afinal, ela ainda era uma ômega, mas ao menos era uma ômega que o provia com filhos homens. Filhos, que na cabeça dele, tinham maiores probabilidades de serem alfas. Mesmo que as castas não tivessem em nada a ver com o sexo biológico de alguém.

Mas depois que o bebê já conseguia sentar sozinho, os abusos voltaram. E ele começou a beber também. Começou a voltar bêbado. Começou a ameaçar a criança. E a mãe de Dante, como uma boa mãe, decidiu que sofreria os tormentos de bom grado, afim de proteger o seu pequeno menino. Como ela fugiria? Para onde iria? Ela não tinha dinheiro, não tinha posses, não tinha família além deles. E ele sempre a acharia... ele sabia o seu cheiro, o sabia pois era o cheiro dele também.

Três anos depois, Daniel nasceu, e na sua tola esperança de conseguir um sinal do divino de que ela iria se libertar, ela o batizou biblicamente, com um nome vindo de uma religião antiga. Daniel era muito menor do que Dante fora ao nascer, e chorava a noite inteira. A mãe acreditava que ele podia sentir a sua tristeza e chorava por ela tudo que ela nunca poderia chorar. Toda a mágoa, tristeza e depressão que ela mantivera guardada a sete chaves, bem lá no fundo do seu âmago, para que seu marido não se irritasse mais ainda.

Mas o marido um dia se irritou. Com o bebê que não parava de gritar. E puxou a esposa, na frente do berço que as duas crianças dividiam, e permitiu que elas observassem, com seus olhos infantis, enquanto ele quebrava o crânio da mãe deles contra o piso de madeira.

"Vocês vão aprender que merdas ômegas como vocês não têm direito de fazer nada que não seja servir. Servir a raça superior." Ele parou de arrastar o filho mais novo, que a essa altura se debulhava em lágrimas e tinha o nariz escorrendo. Pegou um cinto de couro que jazia em cima do balcão da pia, e o dobrou em dois.

A mulher preparava uma nova carreira de cocaína, o desenho de Daniel, sobre ele, seu irmão e a mãe, dobrado e sendo arrastado nas mãos de uma completa estranha. Ela aspirou com força, tossindo, esfregando as mãos rapidamente no tampo da mesa e depois nas suas gengivas, quase como se pudesse ser roubada a qualquer momento. Sua risada de alívio, o jeito como jogava a cabeça para trás no sofá, como seu robe cor de rosa se abria cada vez mais expondo seus peitos murchos. Tudo sem notar, em seu mundo interior, o que aconteciam com as crianças.

As mãos do pai acertaram Daniel com força nas costas, e o menino caiu de joelhos no chão, seu pequeno braço ainda esticado, como se o irmão mais velho pudesse o salvar. Mas não podia. Dante já havia tentado outras vezes, e nesses casos não era apenas um que apanhava, mas sim os dois. Então eles tinham um pacto, de aguentarem as surras mas nunca acusarem o outro, e nunca esperarem que fossem ser salvos.

Enquanto marcava as costas do garoto com o cinto, o pai acendeu um cigarro, e colocando-o no canto da boca, deu uma risada maquiavélica quando deu mais uma cintada. "Vocês nunca vão ser nada. Nunca vão ser melhores do que eu, ou do que essa vida de merda que eu levo."


	8. Enganado

Beatrice e Soneca dormiam abraçados quando o barulho da porta de ferro os acordou em um pulo. Soneca se colocou na frente da garota, seu tronco a protegendo, enquanto ela abraçava a sua cintura e espiava a porta por cima dos seus ombros. Eles ficaram imóveis, e quietos. A porta travou no meio do caminho, e a pessoa do outro lado emitiu um sonoro " _Merda!_ ", antes de forçar a porta por inteiro.

Algo dentro de Soneca relaxou quando ele viu Feliz. Não era exatamente uma boa notícia, mas ao menos ele não era necessariamente o mais perigoso entre eles. O homem mais velho sorriu, os hematomas (agora roxos) no seu rosto evitando que sua pele pudesse formar linhas de expressão. Soneca e Beatrice ambos estranharam a naturalidade com a qual ele achou eles abraçados no colchão, e parecia nem notar muito quando olhou os pulsos de Beatrice e viu que ela não estava algemada.

"Mestre mandou chamar todo mundo para tomar café. Eu trouxe uma ômega."

***

Soneca tornou a algemar Beatrice no anel de ferro chumbado no chão. Eles tentaram por alguns minutos achar alguma posição na qual ela ficaria confortável, mas era difícil. Quando finalmente as suas mãos fecharam as algemas em volta do pulso delicado de Beatrice, Soneca a olhou de baixo para cima, observando cada detalhe. A pontinha da sua cueca que ela usava. A blusa preta que quando mais novo ele achava que o fazia parecer mais perigoso, mas que agora ele apenas achava adorável contra o corpo curvilíneo dela. Os cabelos agora secos e levemente ondulados. Os olhos verdes penetrantes e aqueles lábios rosados que ele havia beijado até perder o ar.

Ele colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, e ela quase como por instinto se inclinou para frente, encostando a sua testa na testa dele. "Ouve, _Bea_. Eu prometo voltar hoje de noite. Eu prometo voltar toda a noite até achar uma saída disso tudo para você." Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, com um sorriso relaxado no rosto. Soneca se inclinou e beijou-a, de uma forma delicada e possessiva, que ao mesmo tempo que lembrava-a o quanto ele se importava, também lembrava-a que ela pertencia a alguém.

Ele saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, sabendo que se o fizesse, não teria forças para deixa-la amarrada. Feliz fumava um cigarro do lado de fora, encostado na parede. Seus dedos seguravam o cigarro como se fosse feito de maconha, mas pelo cheiro Soneca sabia que não era. "Ouça, pirralho..." Feliz jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima dele, não se importando com o fato de que aquilo era, querendo ou não, a casa deles. Era engraçado como ele se referia a Soneca como _pirralho_ , quando queria dar uma bronca ou aconselha-lo. Isso apenas porque ele era dez anos mais velho. "Você se apegar a uma ômega, bem aqui..." Seus dedos fizeram o movimento de volta, como se ele apontasse para a fábrica. "... é perigoso demais. Eu não sei que tipo de caraminhola você tem nessa cabeça, que eu achava que era oca. Mas você não vai achar a sua ômega no meio de um ataque civil. Você entende, Soneca? Elas são princesas e nós somos anões por uma razão. _Nós_ não ficamos com elas no final."

E com isso, ele começou a descer as escadas pegando um novo cigarro de um bolso da sua jaqueta, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Soneca demorou para finalmente tomar a atitude de segui-lo, mas quando finalmente o fez, teve que correr para acompanha-lo. A mesa estava posta com pouquíssimas opções de comida, deixando claro que aquela refeição não era premiação de nada. Era uma mera formalidade. Mas por quê? O Mestre não era de fazer esse tipo de reunião.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, os olhos de Soneca foram atraídos pela figura que estava em pé, algemada, do outro lado da mesa. Feliz olhava animado para a mulher também, um suspiro satisfeito saindo dentre seus lábios. Soneca realmente estava admirado: ela era de uma beleza ímpar. Seus cabelos ondulados e pretos estavam soltos, apenas de um lado do seu pescoço. Sua pele era de uma cor que Soneca apenas podia descrever como _oliva_. Ela tinha grandes olhos pretos, com cílios cheios e destacados. Sua boca era pequena, mas com lábios carnudos, que estavam repuxados em uma cara feia. Seu nariz tinha uma pequena argola de ouro na narina esquerda. Mas talvez o que mais chamasse a atenção naquela mulher era o traje dourado que ela usava, que contrastava em cheio com a sua cor de pele. Uma túnica dourada, com uma camada semitransparente e brilhosa do lado de fora, e fundo fosco. Ela tinha um lenço do mesmo material em volta da cabeça, mas que não parecia ter a intenção de esconder seus cabelos.

Mestre encarava a mulher como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Ele observou quando Soneca e Feliz chegaram, e deu um forte tapa no tampão da mesa, chamando a atenção dos recém-chegados. "Estávamos esperando vocês, bonequinhas." Todos os outros estavam sentados à mesa, nervosamente olhando para Feliz. "Gostaria que você me explicasse, seu filho da puta, que merda é essa." Ele disse, apontando os dedos gorduchos para a mulher de pé.

"Mestre, o senhor me pediu que trouxesse uma ômega que o odor me agradasse. Que pudesse me estimular a sentir prazer torturando. Eu sei que levei muito tempo, mas esta mulher..." Ele foi brutalmente interrompido pelas mãos do Mestre, que as levantou como se mandasse que ele parasse de falar. "Você é realmente um grande idiota. Eu nunca convivi com ninguém tão burro, tão limitado quanto você. Mais uma razão para eu não contratar idiotas que não passaram do ensino fundamental." Ele andou de encontro a mulher, que continuava impassível, com as mãos algemadas a frente do seu corpo.

Mestre puxou o lenço da cabeça dela com brutalidade, mas ela nem piscou. Puxou-lhe a manga da túnica, expondo uma tatuagem bem desenhada e pintada de um tigre, que tinha as patas impulsionadas na curva do seu ombro, e que terminava no topo dos seus seios, com olhos ferozes e garras afiadas. "Ela é a merda de uma _Sacerdotisa da Lua_."

Soneca sentiu como se seus olhos fossem sair da órbita, enquanto Dunga começou a balançar as pernas nervosamente, como se a falta de fala o deixasse ainda mais nervoso. Mas Feliz continuava olhando para Mestre com a mesma cara blasé, como se ele tivesse passado um complicado exercício de matemática, que ele nem se daria ao trabalho de tentar resolver.

"O _Culto da Lua_ é praticamente a única organização que não depende de dinheiro sujo, seu palerma. Governos, empresas, grandes televisões, as religiões organizadas, todos eles são associados ao dinheiro sujo. A não ser a merda do grupo dessa mulher." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos que agora jaziam bagunçados sem curativos. Sua cabeça tinha um grande buraco careca, onde Dengoso havia tido que raspar para tratar a ferida. "E sabe o que isso significa? Alguém pode me responder o que isso significa?"

Zangado levantou a mão, quase como se estivesse em uma sala de aula, e tossiu antes de responder. "Eles não podem ser _comprados_." Mestre olhou Atchim com os olhos esbugalhados e apontou para ele. "Exato. Esses merdas são a única coisa que realmente está no caminho dos alfas tomarem o poder completamente. Um grupo de ômegas com dinheiro quase infinito, reunidos em volta da ideia que os úteros _de merda_ deles são sagrados. "

A mulher algemada deu uma risada, fechando seus olhos por um minuto antes de sussurrar para ela mesma, mas ainda de modo que todos ouvissem. "Deusa Selene, protetora e guardiã da Lua e de todos os pequenos corpos celestes; que como nós são rechaçados e diminuídos. Minha Deusa Suprema, me dê forças para continuar ouvindo tanta asneira de uma boca tão imunda." Quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, ela olhou Gonzales com um sorriso no rosto e falou, desta vez mais alto. "Nossos úteros são sagrados assim como o útero das mulheres que vieram antes de nós. E que tiveram que passar por esta mesma análise esdrúxula, vinda de seres que tiveram que habitar nossos úteros para nascerem. Você não merece a dádiva da vida, senhor. Você merece apenas a dádiva da _pena_."

As palavras dela mexeram com algo profundo em Gonzales. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a jogou de costas na mesa, parando entre as coxas morenas dela, que agora apareciam devido ao seu vestido ter subido um pouco. "Você pode falar do jeito floreado que for, Sacerdotisa. Aqui você é apenas mais uma princesa, _Jasmine_." Sua mão deu um tapa estalado no seu rosto, que apresentou um leve rubor nas suas bochechas. "Anda, Feliz. Pega essa vagabunda e joga ela em alguma cela. Precisamos agora mudar de tática. Ter uma Sacerdotisa nos nossos planos muda tudo."

Feliz andou rápido para o outro lado da mesa, circulando-a antes de puxar a mulher pelos braços. Com delicadeza, a direcionou segurando a sua cintura, pela parte baixa das suas costas. Soneca levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto avaliava a cena, observando que Feliz cochichava no ouvido da mulher. Mas antes de desaparecer no corredor, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, ele olhou por cima do ombro e piscou apenas o olho esquerdo para Soneca.


	9. Fachadas

Desde que Jasmine havia chegado, todos entraram em uma notória rotina. Eles agora tinham turnos para proteger as entradas da fábrica, e raramente agora saíam das premissas do lugar. Isso porque o Mestre, apesar de não dar o braço a torcer, estava em pânico dos seus planos serem frustrados pelo Culto da Lua. Até então, ele achava que estava seguro porque contava com as pequenas coações, as compras de silêncio e influência que aos poucos fazia, tornando o seu grupo poderoso politicamente. Porque até mesmo um homem narcisista como Gonzalez sabia que precisava acumular muito mais poder antes de tentar bater de frente com o Culto.

Mas agora que Feliz tinha cometido aquele erro, ele ia precisar acelerar as coisas. Se tudo havia sido organizado para acontecer aos poucos e ter um clímax dentro de dois anos, ele precisava apertar sua agenda agora toda em um único ano. Tudo por causa daquele merda do Feliz. Ele realmente não poderia ter um nome mais idiota.

***

"Anda, Soneca. O Mestre quer nos ver em dez minutos, seu maricas!" Gritou Zangado, bufando enquanto recolhia os copos e talheres do almoço. Se irmão apareceu, respirando fundo como se tivesse corrido ao ser pego no flagra. "Puta que pariu, Zangado, esqueci uma coisa, já volto." Ele disse, mas estava na cara que ele estivera fazendo algo errado. Zangado sempre fora próximo de Soneca, próximo o suficiente para saber quando ele estava aprontando o que não devia.

Soneca correu pelos corredores da fábrica, passando pela porta de Beatrice e parando lentamente. Ainda bem que Zangado havia gritado e não ido ao seu encontro, pois o acharia saindo exatamente da sala onde Beatrice estava. Naquele ultimo mês desde que Feliz raptou a Sacerdotisa, e os turnos começaram, ele não havia resistido em manter a sua promessa. As visitas noturnas para levar água para seu banho e comida passaram a não ser suficiente. Ele agora se arriscava em pequenas escapadas até mesmo durante o dia. O seu lado racional sabia que aquilo era perigoso, principalmente para Beatrice. Ele duvidava que Mestre o mataria, talvez o machucasse gravemente. Mas Beatrice sem dúvida teria um fim prematuro.

Mas o desejo crescia no seu peito a cada visita que ele fazia, a cada sorriso, e a cada beijo que eles dividiam. Cada visita parecia fazer com que o período sem ela fosse mais doloroso. Era como ter um monstro que mastigava a sua alma, e que te fazia sentir cada milímetro que era removido dela; e que apenas adormecia quando ela estava sorrindo para ele.

No seu estado de transe em frente a porta de ferro trancada, ele percebeu pelo canto de olho o vislumbre de um tecido azul. Aquilo aguçou sua curiosidade, já que Cinderella agora estava trancada em uma sala perto de Beatrice. Ele espiou pelo corredor, mas ninguém estava ali. Decidiu se aproximar mais da cela dela, tomando cuidado para não ser percebido por quem quer que fosse que estava ali. Foi quando seu ouvido percebeu uma risada. Divertida, alegre. Algo que não combinava com aquele lugar. Ele virou mais uma esquina naquele labirinto decadente, e se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra, pode observar a cena que se desenrolava na janela dos fundos da fábrica.

Cinderella usava um vestido azul escuro, e estava sentada na janela, seus cabelos curtos sendo bagunçados pela brisa suave do fim do verão. Suas mãos se mexiam rapidamente, um sorriso bobo estampado no seu rosto. Soneca observou ela atentamente, tentando entender de onde o vestido havia saído, e porque ela parecia tão satisfeita e alegre. Foi quando uma figura surgiu do ponto cego que ele não conseguia observar.

_Dunga._

Ele levava um casaco nas mãos, e colocando seu corpo por entre as pernas abertas dela, ele pôs o casaco dobrado cuidadosamente no colo da garota. Ela sorriu mais uma vez, suas mãos subindo pelo pescoço cheio de cicatrizes de Dunga. Ela voltou a mexer as mãos rapidamente, e foi quando ele entendeu. Ela estava fazendo a única coisa que nenhum deles conseguira: ela se comunicava com Dunga por língua de sinais e ele respondia. E sempre que ele respondia aquela risada alegre saia dos lábios dela, até que ela colocou as mãos novamente no pescoço dele e o beijou.

***

Todos eles estavam enfiados dentro de uma van, branca e genérica, como seria a de um assassino em série. O que no caso eles também eram. Gonzales dirigia, com Zangado ao seu lado, que controlava o som do carro. Mas dos estéreos apenas saíam barulhos do sinal da polícia, que eles precisavam para que o plano desse certo. Gonzales já estava planejando aquele atentado desde que Beatrice fora raptada, mas nunca parecia o momento certo. A polícia ainda estava em polvorosa por causa do atentado no metrô, e ele ainda não tinha policiais o suficiente no seu bolso para ter uma nova _festa de gala_ , como ele chamava os atentados que eles cometiam.

Soneca estava espremido entre corpos musculosos e grandes de Dunga e Atchim. Eles seguravam grandes rifles de assalto, ou pelo menos ele achava que eram rifles de assalto. Soneca não entendia muito bem de armas, e aquele nem era o seu papel na verdade. Como orgulhoso estudante de engenharia química por dois anos, ele era quem havia construído os coquetéis molotov e as bombas com C4. Que estavam organizados todos dentro de uma mala grande, que ele segurava no colo. Cada coisa estava enrolada em plástico bolha para evitar que a movimentação afetasse sua efetividade, ou até mesmo a explosão prematura de algum dos dispositivos.

Quando eles finalmente pararam em frente ao prédio da Faculdade de Aqueronte, todos colocaram as máscaras que Mestre havia comprado. Era um golpe estratégico atingir um centro de saber com alunos tão jovens, e faria um estardalhaço assim como o atentado do metrô fizera. E Gonzales, de quebra, conhecia a planta dos prédios como a palma de sua mão, por dar aulas lá.

Dengoso, Atchim e Dunga brandaram suas armas, rendendo os seguranças na entrada, e permitindo que Feliz passasse correndo com uma pistola, dando cobertura para que ele e Soneca chegassem ao espaço aberto debaixo de um dos edifícios principais, onde as bombas seriam instaladas para ruir a estrutura do prédio. Mestre e Zangado foram para o segundo andar, sabendo que tinham pouco tempo antes que os celulares avisassem que era melhor que eles saíssem de lá. Mestre não havia dito bem o porquê de querer ir ao segundo andar antes de explodir o prédio, mas Zangado acreditava que ele queria algo do seu escritório.

E que ledo engano.

Assim que chegaram ao segundo andar, ele começou a barrar as portas com qualquer coisa que podia encontrar, de máquinas de café a bancos de ferro pesados. Ele ria enquanto colocava empecilhos para que as pessoas saíssem das salas de aula. Zangado segurava sua pistola e dava cobertura olhando as escadas, mas algo não parecia certo naquilo tudo.

Ele também havia tido problemas em terminar o atentado do metrô. Mestre havia dito o quanto ele era fraco, que a empatia que sentia por aqueles ativistas ômegas ainda ia mata-lo. Quando o Mestre estava barrando a última sala, no fundo do corredor, Zangado virou-se para olhá-lo. Foi quando ouviu uma voz surpresa chamando-o.

 _Marina_. Zangado virou-se como se tivesse levando um susto. Como ela havia o reconhecido? Foi quando ele olhou para suas roupas, a procura do que havia indicado sua identidade, e percebeu o pequeno chaveiro de balão que saía de dentro do seu bolso. O exato chaveiro que ela havia dado a ele, não muitos meses antes. "Eu não acredito, você é louco!" A garota começou a tentar tirar a máquina de café que impedia a primeira porta de ser aberta, enquanto estudantes e um professor continuavam a aula lá dentro sem perceber nada.

"Marina, vai embora." Zangado disse entre os dentes, mas a garota sacudiu a cabeça, virando-se e dando um tapa na cara dele. "Você é nojento, Dante. Eu tenho nojo de algum dia ter dito que queria a sua mordida." Ela disse, empurrando a máquina com mais força. Zangado nervosamente olhava para o fundo do corredor, observando se Gonzales já estava para voltar. "Marina, pelo amor de Selene, você tem que ir embora. Você tem que ir embora agora. Eu consegui te tirar do metrô mas eu não acho que..."

Ele pegou pelo braço da garota, sacudindo-a com força. Os olhos castanhos dela permaneciam inabaláveis, seus cabelos ruivos caindo com ondas suaves contra a suas costelas. Ela tinha uma pintinha minúscula no canto da boca, que Zangado sempre havia considerado o ápice do charme. Sua calça jeans e a camisa de manga comprida escondiam as tatuagens que ela tinha, principalmente a de um linguado amarelo na sua clavícula. Mas ela estava irredutível. Bateu as botas no chão frio, e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu permiti que você fosse em frente no metrô, e corri. Eu senti medo de você, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu me acovardei. E desde então, Dante, eu me prometi que nunca mais ia fazer isso de novo. Você não vai matar mais ômegas pela..." Eles foram interrompidos por Gonzales, que havia removido a máscara e aplaudia Marina.

"Eu não imaginava que a sua esposinha era uma cadelinha tão feroz, Zangado. Prazer, _Sra. Verona_. Eu sou o chefe do seu marido." Ele disse com um sorriso, se aproximando dos dois. Zangado instintivamente se colocou na frente de Marina, e pôde sentir que mesmo dentro do seu asco, ela colocou as mãos sobre as suas costas. "Não precisa ficar chateado, lobinho. Eu não ia sair daqui sem reunir esse casal tão feliz. Zangado, sua escolha de sequestro é a mais fácil, talvez."

Zangado tentou não pensar na tatuagem de linguado. Na tatuagem de linguado que ela tinha feito como uma brincadeira durante a faculdade, e que ele havia copiado quando eles começaram a namorar. Tentou não pensar em como Gonzales podia saber sobre o casamento que ele havia tentado enterrar para que Marina nunca ficasse em perigo, mesmo sendo a merda de uma militante. Tentou não pensar na mordida dele, que agora estava cicatrizada e levemente avermelhada acima da tatuagem dela, e que a conectava à ele.


	10. Culpado

O noticiário passava imagens, como uma apresentação de slides, dos feridos e mortos no atentado da Faculdade de Aqueronte. Trinta mortos e quase duzentos feridos. Os números eram mais baixos que os previstos e calculados por Soneca, o que fez com que Mestre sussurrasse sorrateiramente na volta para casa que ele iria pagar por isso, quando menos esperasse.

Mas a verdade é que a partir do momento que Marina entrou em cena, Zangado havia mandando uma mensagem para Soneca, pedindo que ele retirasse as bombas do lugar. E na base da mensagem, aquela simples informação que convenceria o irmão mais novo. _Marina_. Soneca já estava fazendo corpo mole para montar a bomba, pensando que talvez o Mestre desistisse do plano e decidisse bater em retirada. Mas com a mensagem, ele iniciou o caminho inverso de desfazer todos os passos que tinha feito nos meros dez minutos desde que eles haviam chegado.

O que nenhum deles contava era que, a essa hora, a policia já tinha sido contatada por uma aluno que havia se escondido em um banheiro. Quando as sirenes começaram a tocar e assustaram Soneca, ele sem querer colocou o timer da bomba para ligar. Três minutos. Suas mãos nervosas e tremidas tentaram remover os fios na ordem correta, ou redefinir os sinais que a conectavam ao seu celular, que dispararia a bomba.

Feliz baixou os olhos para Soneca, percebendo que ele não conseguia desmontar a bomba. "Vamos embora, pirralho. Você sabe porque não consegue se concentrar. Isso foi um erro. Eu devia saber que você não ia se concentrar. Que merda, _que merda_. Você mordeu ela? Foi isso?" Ele dizia, batendo com a parte dura do revolver na sua própria cabeça, quase como se quisesse achar uma saída.

Dois minutos.

Feliz puxou Soneca pela blusa e eles saíram correndo, enquanto Zangado descia as escadas com Marina jogada sobre os ombros. Gonzales tentando manter o ritmo mas falhava em correr tão depressa quanto os outros. Antes mesmo deles baterem a porta da van, a bomba explodiu.

Soneca observou à distância quando a explosão engoliu o prédio principal da faculdade com uma tempestade de areia. Gritos ecoavam enquanto um enxame de estudantes tentava sair pelas portas. Logo, a estrutura do segundo andar ruiu. O prédio pendeu para a direita, entortando quase como em câmera lenta. Em menos de trinta segundos, o lado do prédio que era sustentado pela pilastra da bomba, caiu em direção ao chão, espalhando mais uma onda de poeira de cimento. Quando finalmente a poeira se dissipou, o lado que tinha ficado de pé exibia o interior do edifício, com cabos arrebentados que soltavam faíscas, canos de água arrebentados, e o silêncio.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

***

" _Bea. Bea. Bea._ " Soneca repetia sem parar, empurrando a porta sem ligar se alguém o viria entrando na cela de Beatrice. A garota acordou com um susto, se levantando do colchão com um impulso. Ele não havia algemado ela nas ultimas visitas. Os olhos de Soneca estavam vermelhos, suas mãos continuavam a tremer. Ela inspecionou o corpo dele, como uma mãe faria com uma criança que está machucada, mas não conseguia ver a razão para o choro tão sentido que ele produzia. Ela rapidamente se aproximou dele e colocou suas mãos nas suas bochechas, olhando nos olhos dele com calma.

"Daniel, _olha para mim_. Calma. Está tudo bem, eu prometo. Você está _seguro_." A mão direita deslizou para as costas dele e ela começou a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares contra a sua blusa, afim de acalmá-lo. Ele soluçou, tentando limpar o nariz que escorria com a manga do casaco, seus cabelos longos irritantemente colando contra as lágrimas no seu rosto. Sua energia era tão afoita, tão nervosa, que ele nem percebeu quando ela o chamou pelo seu nome.

"Bea, eu juro... eu não queria... eu não queria e ele me forçou a fazer. Puta merda, _puta merda_ , Bea. Eu dosei todas as substâncias para menos. Eu calculei tudo errado propositalmente. Eu escolhi a viga que daria menor impulsão na explosão, eu usei fios de péssima qualidade que poderiam diminuir o impacto..." Ele se inclinou para frente e enfiou o nariz no pescoço de Bea, soluçando e chorando contra o ombro dela. "Por favor, Bea. Você precisa acreditar em mim, eu não sou um monstro. Se você não acreditar em mim ninguém vai acreditar. Nem eu mesmo."

Beatrice tentou não demonstrar surpresa quando Soneca começou a narrar sobre um novo atentado. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam agir, ela só tinha orado para que ele não precisasse se envolver. E apesar de um lado dentro dela estar pronto para julgá-lo e culpa-lo pela morte provável de pessoas inocentes, a maior parte conseguia perceber o quanto aquilo causava sofrimento a ele. O quanto ele não queria ter sido parte daquilo.

Ela o apoiou e o sentou no colchão, sentando-se com cuidado na frente dele. Limpou suas lágrimas que não paravam de manchar seu rosto e escorrer pelas bochechas e finalmente soltou um suspiro. "Eu ia esperar um pouco para te mostrar isso, mas acho que você precisa de alguma certeza na sua vida hoje." Soneca levantou cabeça e seus olhos, como se estivesse faminto por qualquer migalha de segurança que ela pudesse oferecer. Beatrice começou a puxar a fita preta dos seus pulsos pela ponta da superfície, fazendo com que Soneca olhasse com surpresa. Desenrolou várias camadas de fita com cuidado, com uma serenidade que o assustava. Ela era toda a calma que ele não tinha. Ele era todo o nervosismo que ela não precisava. Quando a última camada da fita se descolou do seu pulso, podia-se ler claramente o nome escrito ali.

 _Daniel_.

"No momento em que você foi me levar minha primeira refeição, e me disse que eu tinha o cheiro mais gostoso que você já havia sentido, algo dentro de mim já sabia. Eu demorei mais semanas do que gosto de assumir para mim mesma debatendo se aquilo tudo não era um engano. Se eu estava apaixonada pela pessoa errada. Se eu estava traindo o alfa que me pertencia..." Ela levantou os olhos do seu pulso e passou a mão nos cabelos dele. "Mas eu sempre soube quem você era. De verdade. Não o que você deixa que percebam, não o que Gonzales quer que você seja. O _meu_ Daniel de verdade."

Ela se inclinou para frente, pegando o pulso dele e desenrolando suas mangas. "Então, não importa o que você fez, mas o que vamos fazer a partir de agora, _juntos_." Ela disse com cuidado, pegando a ponta da fita preta no pulso dele. Parecia que cada camada desenrolada levava horas para ser removida, mas quando finalmente a última parte foi retirada, ambos suspiraram de alívio.

Porque o pulso dele tinha na mesma delicada letra, o nome _Beatrice._


	11. Rebelado

Soneca tinha os olhos fixos em Zangado, enquanto ele nervosamente andava de um lado para o outro na sala onde eles costumavam jantar. Soneca roía as unhas e arrancava pequenos pedaços das suas cutículas, enquanto Feliz demonstrava seu nervosismo com sua testa, que aquela altura, estava encharcada de suor. Atchim coçava o nariz, e nenhum deles sabia se era por causa do que havia acontecido ou porque ele tinha um tique nervoso. Dengoso olhava pra fora da janela, como se não quisesse ver como a situação toda ia se desenrolar. Mas talvez a pessoa mais preocupada dentre todos eles fosse Dunga. A cicatriz no seu pescoço tinha assumido um novo tom de vermelho, enquanto ele tentava respirar fundo e se manter quieto.

Mas pelo pouco que Soneca tinha visto naquele dia, ele sabia que por dentro, Dunga estava aterrorizado.

Mestre coçava o suposto cavanhaque que ele tinha, mas que na verdade era composto de apenas alguns fios soltos de uma barba que se recusava a crescer por completo. Ele olhava para baixo, como se pensasse o que ele poderia fazer a seguir, mas o sorriso preguiçoso no seu rosto entregava que ele já sabia sim. Apenas estava usando aquele tempo pra aumentar as expectativas, e por fim, a tensão.

Soneca sabia que Cinderella não havia tentado aquilo sozinha. Ela ainda usava o vestido azul agora, enquanto estava ajoelhada no chão da cozinha, seus belos olhos azuis direcionados as suas mãos, apoiadas em suas coxas. Ela estava visivelmente saudável, com o mesmo peso de quando chegara, os cabelos loiros limpos e cheirosos. E Soneca não sabia como, mas o cheiro dela havia mudado. Desde a última vez que ele havia a visto, ela agora cheirava cada vez mais parecido com Dunga. Como o Mestre podia não perceber? Talvez a velhice já havia caducado seus sentidos, mas não seria ele a dizer isso.

"Uma entrou em névoa para nos tentar. E agora essa coisinha aqui acha que consegue escapar. Eu não sei se me sinto mais puto da vida com a audácia dessas piranhas, ou com o fato de que elas realmente acreditam que podem superar alfas..." Mestre pronunciou, cada palavra que ele dizia destilada em ódio do mais alto valor. Ele se inclinou para frente e pegou um punhado dos cabelos de Cinderella nas mãos, forçando ela a olhar seu rosto.

"Mas hoje minha querida, você vai aprender que não tem mais direito a um final feliz." Ainda segurando os cabelos da garota com tanta força que seu pescoço estava exposto, Mestre virou a cabeça na direção de Feliz e deu uma risada. "Traga as outras. Que isso sirva de lição de casa para as nossas pequenas ômegas."

Dunga deu um passo para frente, seu olhar furioso com Mestre, mas Zangado o segurou pelos braços, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Soneca não havia tido oportunidade de ouvir o que ele havia dito, mas ele estava surpreso que Zangado parecia estar consolando o outro. Soneca sabia que desde que Marina havia sido trazida, Zangado havia mudado em muito seu comportamento. Ele parecia cada vez mais presente na realidade que estava se desenrolando na frente deles.

Feliz trouxe, visivelmente a contragosto as garotas. Beatrice, Marina e por fim Jasmine, que segurava ele pelo braço, com uma delicadeza que Soneca achava difícil ignorar. Mestre chamou as garotas com os dedos, o seu sorriso cruel no rosto, enquanto permanecia segurando Cinderella pelos cabelos. Feliz as colocou sentadas no chão na frente do Mestre e Cinderella, suas mãos se mantendo nas costas de Jasmine por mais tempo que o necessário.

"Perfeito, muito obrigado Feliz." Mestre expressou, com falta simpatia, enquanto Dengoso finalmente mudava o olhar da janela para as garotas. Jasmine ainda vestia as mesmas vestes douradas, com o lenço de aspecto caro sobre os cabelos negros. Marina estava usando as roupas do dia da faculdade, a calça jeans surrada de poeira e sua blusa de manga comprida visivelmente suada. Beatrice por sua vez estava mais parecida co Cinderella, os cabelos visivelmente limpos e um vestido largo e preto envolvendo seu corpo. Soneca sabia que era cada vez mais visível que, de alguma forma, cada um deles estava tomando conta da garota que haviam escolhido. Ele só não sabia se o Mestre escolhia ignorar aquilo ou tinha planos para acabar com a palhaçada.

"Hoje, minhas queridas, sua amiguinha dos sapatinhos de cristal tentou fugir. Roubou uma das cópias das chaves e abriu a cela quando o dia amanhecia. Foi com muito empenho que Dengoso conseguiu vê-la correndo em direção a porta principal e a deteve." A respiração de Dunga era pesada enquanto ele olhava a garota de cabelos curtos gemer baixinho devido a dor no seu couro cabeludo.

"E como vocês sabem, eu sou uma pessoa muito boa. Vocês ômegas são criaturas tão baixas, tão simples, tão _desprezíveis_. E mesmo assim, eu acredito que todas as criaturas da Terra têm a sua função. A de vocês é _agradar_. Reproduzir. A nossa é de controlar, subjugar. Então, apesar do meu coração caridoso em alimentá-las e dar um teto para criaturas que eu nem estou fazendo uso, não posso permitir que a minha bondade seja confundida com fraqueza."

Soneca queria vomitar. Beatrice o olhava por cima dos ombros, e ele se sentia grato que eles haviam voltado a enrolar os pulsos com as fitas negras. Agora que estava comprovado que eles dois eram destinados um para o outro, a mera menção de que Beatrice era inferior, apenas por ser quem ela era, o deixava ainda mais enojado do que antes.

E sem nenhum aviso, a mão livre de Mestre acertou o rosto de Cinderella com tamanho impacto que o corpo dela estremeceu. Dunga soltou um rosnado raivoso, e todos os outros homens viraram seus rostos para ele. Dunga nunca tinha feito um único som antes, talvez por medo de ser ridicularizado pela maneira como soava. Sua testa estava franzida e Soneca sabia que a qualquer momento ele ia provavelmente matar o Mestre.

Mas o velhote não parecia nem reparar. Havia deixado uma marca de sua mão no rosto da garota, que chorava agora e molhava suas bochechas com lágrimas. A mão dele voltou a voar para o rosto de Cinderella, mas dessa vez ele largou os seus cabelos, e com a força do tapa ela caiu no chão de vez. A garota gemia baixinho e se encolhia no chão, como se pudesse se proteger. As outras, pareciam chocadas e temerosas demais para se meterem.

Mas não Marina.

Ela se levantou, tentando forçar as amarras que todas elas tinham nas mãos, que estavam presas as costas. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam contra o seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para Mestre. "Você não é um alfa. É um _covarde_. É muito fácil bater em um ômega amarrado e que não pode se defender, seu _babaca_." Jasmine levantou os olhos para Marina e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "A Deusa está olhando para você e mortificada pelas suas atitudes. Você vai pagar por isso tudo, porque ignora que um alfa deve balancear a natureza de um ômega."

Beatrice deu uma última olhada de relance para Soneca como se pudesse se desculpar do que faria a seguir. "Não podemos permitir que você bata em uma de nós." Sua voz soou fraca, quase como se fizesse um esforço enorme para combater a sua timidez e finalmente dizer o que tinha para dizer.

Mestre primeiro olhava divertido para Marina, como se esperasse que ela iria mesmo se rebelar e dizer algo. Quase como se estivesse ansioso para quando ela fizesse algo que desse a ele a desculpa para puni-la também. Mas quando as outras duas se pronunciaram também, suas feições assumiram uma visível agressividade, enquanto ele dava um passo para frente e se aproximava de Marina. Tão próximo, que sua barriga gorda encostava no torso dela.

"Se vocês querem brincar, suas putinhas, vamos brincar."


	12. Envenenado

Cinderella estava inclinada na direção do chão, cuspindo sangue dos seus bonitos lábios cor de rosa. Suas mãos seguravam a sua barriga enquanto ela checava com a língua se todos os seus dentes ainda estavam no lugar. Tinha sido uma guerra perdida desde o princípio, quase uma operação kamikaze. Todas elas estavam amarradas. Todas elas não tinham lá tanta força. E quando Dengoso chegou e deu um chute nas costelas de Cinderella, tudo estava visivelmente perdido.

Mestre havia voltado a estapear o rosto de Cinderella quando Marina se levantou. E vendo que tinha nas mãos uma perigosa revolução, ele fez como qualquer líder antes dele havia feito: as amassou debaixo dos seus sapatos como baratas. Ele acertou um soco em um dos olhos de Marina, que voltou a cair de joelhos no chão. Jasmine havia começado a orar, segurando suas mãos contra o pescoço, mas isso apenas deixou Mestre mais nervoso ainda. Ele a puxou pelo lenço no seu cabelo com força, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e revelasse seu cabelo e parte do seu pescoço, onde ela pressionava as mãos contra uma tatuagem de tigre. A tatuagem que indicava as iniciadas no Culto da Lua. Ele a chutou com intensidade nas coxas, e quando ela foi parar no chão, acabou tentando proteger Marina de algum tipo de chute também.

Soneca tentou ignorar aquela estranha ação de proteção entre duas desconhecidas, tentando entender o que ele podia fazer. Ele não conseguiria nunca surrar uma daquelas garotas. Nenhum ômega na verdade. Não era lá da natureza dele ser um alfa agressivo daquela forma. Zangado pela primeira vez parecia abalado com algo que o Mestre havia feito, apertando as suas mãos enquanto observava a cena, claramente se segurando para não se meter.

Mas Dengoso apenas se levantou do seu lugar perto da janela e foi até o Mestre, que agora olhava Beatrice maliciosamente. Ele acertou um soco no rosto de Jasmine, que protegia Marina com o corpo. O soco se transformou em um chute, e um chute em vários, disparados sem o menor cuidado do que atingiam. Beatrice estava tentando desfazer os nós de suas amarras quando o Mestre a pegou pelo pescoço, com ambas as mãos, pressionando até que seu rosto ficasse sem ar, completamente vermelho. Cinderella deu uma cotovelada na cabeça do Mestre, para pará-lo, e foi quando ele correspondeu com um novo soco, agora no rosto aveludado dela, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse no chão novamente, agora cuspindo sangue.

E antes que ele pudesse se mexer, Feliz e Zangado o seguraram, enquanto Soneca e Dunga seguravam Dengoso. "Você vai mata-las. Vai mata-las e tudo vai abaixo, seu idiota!" Dizia Zangado em voz alta, segurando Mestre enquanto ele parecia alucinado em continuar com o que já havia começado. Dengoso, porém, se acalmou mais rapidamente, passando as mãos pela própria cabeça e indo em direção da cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Já mais calmo, Zangado e Feliz largaram Mestre, que tentava respirar fundo e recobrar sua aparente calma. Ele olhou com nojo para as garotas que ainda estava no chão e deu uma das suas infames risadas. "Vocês têm sorte que eu sou o mais centrado e forte daqui, e que eles são todos um bando de maricas que não aguentam ver ômegas apanhando. Porque se fosse por mim... Ah, se fosse por mim nenhuma de vocês continuavam vivas depois desse teatrinho patético." Ele terminou, cuspindo no chão enquanto começava a ir na direção do seu quarto. "Jantar em duas horas. Zangado, peça comida japonesa."

Zangado parecia nem ter ouvido o que Mestre havia dito, suas atenções voltadas à Jasmine, que ainda se prendia abraçada à Marina. "Gabriel, eu não vou larga-la enquanto você não tiver certeza que nenhum daqueles dois voltam..." Disse Jasmine em um sussurro, mas auditível para Zangado e Marina, que estavam tão próximos. Feliz apertou as mãos dela, tentando desfazer a compressão que elas faziam segurando o corpo de Marina. "Jasmine, vamos, está tudo bem agora. Vamos. Largue-a. Vamos, querida." Quando ela finalmente largou a outra mulher, ela se desatinou a chorar, segurando a blusa de Feliz com força. "Ele ia matar o alfa. Ele ia matar o alfa, Gabriel. Ele não pode matar o alfa!" Ela disse rapidamente, quase como se estivesse ainda em choque.

Zangado a ignorou, quase como se ela não fizesse sentido. Ele puxou Marina pelos braços, para que ela ficasse de pé, mas diferentemente de Feliz, manteve a distância. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, por um segundo seus dedos se esfregando delicadamente contra a pele do seu pescoço, onde a sua marca estava. "Vamos colocar gelo. Vem." A garota puxou o peito dele, como se não fosse aceitar seus cuidados, mas logo acabou aceitando que ele a levasse na direção da cozinha, a conduzindo pelas suas costas.

Beatrice estava sentada no chão ainda, abraçada à Soneca que a confortava com delicadeza. Ela chorava baixinho, seu rosto enfiado no pescoço dele, como se o seu cheiro pudesse consola-la. A voz dele demorou para sair por entre os seus lábios, mas quando o fez, ela soava insegura, quase como se ele também estivesse chorando. "Não se preocupa. Isso acaba hoje."

***

Todos jantavam. Mudos.

Dunga parecia o mais distante. Ele havia até mesmo desistido de tentar segurar o hashi e comia os pequenos sushis diretamente com as mãos. Seus olhos focavam no prato e apenas nele, quase se como ele não tivesse coragem de olhar para cima. Os outros não pareciam confortáveis também com aquele jantar, quase como se um limite houvesse sido quebrado naquela noite. Até mesmo Zangado, que outrora parecia um dos mais fiéis escudeiros de Gonzales, estava olhando seu prato e movendo um sushi de um lado para o outro, como se não sentisse um pingo de fome.

Como era o esperado, Mestre foi o primeiro a falar. Ele enfiou dois sushis dentro da sua boca e começou a falar, sem se importar muito que alguns pedaços de peixe eram cuspidos contra o tampo de madeira da mesa. "Obviamente foi um dia difícil. Para mim também foi, não se enganem. É contra a natureza instintiva do alfa bater em um ômega. Mas devemos pensar que somos mais do que nossa mera natureza. Somos mais do que instinto. Somos homens. Homens alfas. Homens tradicionais que mantém viva a chama acesa de algo que fora brilhante em outrora. Não somos como esses alfas que se amarram na primeira bunda redonda que veem, ou que passam a ter relações com outros homens, apenas porque agora eles são ômegas também. Somos a nata alfa dessa nação e não podemos permitir que isso seja surrupiado por maricas e garotinhas buchudas."

Ele bebeu um pouco do seu copo de vinho, fazendo um exagerado barulho de satisfação quando terminou. Nenhum dos anões respondeu, todos mantendo seus olhares para baixo em seus pratos. Foi quando algo mudou. Mestre apoiou o queixo nas mãos, e começou a arfar quase como se estivesse sem ar. Seu rosto assumiu uma tonalidade diferente de vermelho, quase roxo, e suas mãos logo estavam na sua traqueia. Ele caiu da cadeira, contra o chão, antes que fechasse os olhos e começasse a espumar pela boca. Feliz logo saiu da sua cadeira e se agachou ao lado de Mestre, tentando entender o que acontecia. Como se a cena se desenrolasse em câmera lenta, os outros começaram a abandonar suas cadeiras e se reunir em volta do Mestre. Com exceção de Dengoso, que ignorava a sua comida e olhava pela janela.

Logo o corpo gorducho de Gonzales estava desacordado, enquanto Feliz tentava fazer compressões em seu peito. Zangado havia gritado para Soneca para ligar para uma ambulância, mas ele havia lembrado, espertamente, o irmão mais velho que eles não podiam revelar a localização para ninguém. Foi quando Atchim simplesmente levantou o corpanzil desacordado com Feliz, e eles o levaram para fora, colocando-o dentro de um carro para leva-lo a emergência.

Zangado olhou Soneca com olhos enormes e impressionados, engolindo com força enquanto puxava o irmão para longe de Dengoso e Dunga. "Eu achei que era apenas remédio para dormir, e não veneno, seu fedelho. Achei que você queria uma oportunidade para fugir, e não matar o velho." Para o que Soneca olhou ele de volta, balançando a cabeça com força. "Eu juro, Zangado. No sushi apenas tinha _rivotril_."


	13. Sugestivo

Zangado andava de um lado para o outro na sala de jantar onde eles estavam reunidos. Seus passos nervosos ressoavam contra o chão da fábrica, enquanto ele parecia pensar no que iria dizer a seguir. Suas mãos seguravam fortemente um envelope dourado, que tinha o selo de papel rasgado, onde se exibia um N floreado.

Soneca sabia de onde conhecia aquele símbolo. Era o mesmo que havia o atormentado anos atrás enquanto era espancado pelo pai, em uma das vezes que a surra foi tão grande que ele teve de parar no hospital. Ele havia visto aquele símbolo em todos os ômegas do Clube da Névoa, bem no alto de seus pescoços, bem onde estariam as suas cordas vocais. Talvez aquela fosse uma das razões de que, mesmo antes de Beatrice, ele nunca havia tido estomago para dormir com uma delas.

E como a cereja do bolo da situação tenebrosa na qual eles se encontravam, Mestre estava internado em um hospital caro o suficiente para que seu silêncio fosse comprado. Os médicos diziam que a sua total recuperação ainda era uma grande dúvida. Pelo o que puderam descrever, ele havia sido envenenado com uma grande mistura de substâncias, que acabaram forçando os médicos a colocarem ele em coma por tempo indeterminado.

Soneca sabia que se o Mestre saísse do convívio deles, todos iam acabar debandando. Ele mesmo já não queria mais fazer parte daquilo tudo, mas se fosse embora agora, sabia que iam impedir que ele levasse Beatrice com ele. Zangado também parecia cada vez mais impaciente, quando era lembrado que a sua própria esposa estava trancada em uma das salas do segundo andar. Soneca tinha total e absoluta certeza de que a grande maioria deles apenas precisava de um pequeno incentivo, e toda aquela loucura de grupo terrorista contra ômegas iria por água abaixo.

E pelas primeiras vinte e quatro horas, ele teve esperança de ter uma segunda chance. Depois que Atchim e Feliz voltaram do hospital, informando a eles o que havia acontecido, ele tinha tirado Beatrice da sala e a levado ao quarto dele. Não era lá muito luxuoso, mas ele sabia que ela se sentiria mais confortável com acesso a um banheiro decente e a uma boa cama. E o sorriso e a empolgação dela em poder viver um pouco no mundo particular dele havia feito tudo valer a pena. Não foi difícil decidir que ele não poderia deixar ela voltar àquela sala escura sozinha.

Marina havia se recusado a partilhar do quarto com Zangado, mas tinha ganhado passe livre para andar pelas instalações enquanto as portas de acesso externo estivessem fechadas. Jasmine raramente foi vista, mas todos sabiam que Feliz havia a movido para um quarto mais perto do dele. Ele havia citado na volta do hospital sobre como ela estava em choque ainda e como era melhor que ninguém a incomodasse. Dunga não havia nem pensado duas vezes antes de instituir por meio de uma mensagem em um bloco de notas, na sala de jantar, que Cinderella não ia ficar mais presa. E que se alguém ousasse a tocar em um fio de cabelo sequer dela, que ele iria matar _lentamente_ o responsável.

Foi só o Mestre sair de cena, que todos eles visivelmente afrouxaram as regras.

Mas a lua de mel pós envenenamento não havia durado muito. O som insistente de um celular tocando havia feito com que eles arrombassem o quarto de Mestre. E ao atender, Zangado havia assumido uma palidez impressionante enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da ligação.

_Nós sabemos que foi um de vocês._

_Vermes._

_Crápulas._

_Traidores da causa._

_Nós estamos observando vocês. Torçam para que o Mestre saia do hospital com vida. Continuem com o planejado. Ou a fábrica irá arder em chamas._

Zangado havia tentado, como líder autointitulado, manter as aparências e dizer que não estava lá muito preocupado. Todos sabiam que Mestre havia comprado gente importante a fim de manter o fluxo de informações privilegiadas, mas a verdade era que ninguém sabia como ele obtinha o dinheiro para pagar por aquilo tudo. Ou como ele conseguia acesso aos mais altos círculos sociais para até mesmo conseguir negociar a compra de influência. Mas aquela ligação anônima ameaçadora deixava bem claro que debandar àquela altura não seria mais possível. Que todos teriam de continuar trancados na fábrica, orando para que Mestre saísse do coma.

E agora aquele convite. Dourado, cheio de purpurina. Digno do verdadeiro cabaré que o Clube da Névoa era. Atchim olhava incomodado para o envelope, muito ciente do que aquilo representava em um aspecto pessoal para ele. Suas mãos encontraram o pequeno saco ziplock no seu bolso interno do casaco, e ele o sacou, olhando o conteúdo branco com intensidade. Se ele não cheirasse algo naquele momento, provavelmente ele iria enlouquecer.

Enquanto ele arrumava uma carreira gorda com a ajuda de um cartão de crédito que havia tirado do bolso, Zangado finalmente havia parado na frente da mesa. Suas mãos colocaram o envelope no centro da mesma, sua língua passando pelos seus lábios como se ele estivesse a ponto de falar algo. Ele, porém, levou muito mais tempo do que parecia que levaria. "Fomos convidados. Para uma festa, assim por dizer. A Gala Anual da Névoa."

Atchim engoliu em seco, e ao invés de continuar o movimento de colocar o cartão de volta no bolso das calças, ele simplesmente abriu o saco ziplock novamente e começou a preparar uma nova carreira de cocaína. Soneca ficou olhando do rosto de Zangado para o rosto de Atchim, as únicas duas pessoas que pareciam entender o que aquilo significava. "E que porras isso quer dizer? Nós não precisamos de mais um problema. Ligue avisando que agradecemos, mas temos uma bomba grande demais nas nossas mãos, já."

"Seu retardado." Atchim disse em voz alta, parando para rir um pouco de qualquer coisa que a cocaína estava o proporcionando. "Esses convites valem milhões. Ninguém é convidado a toa. Recusá-lo seria um atestado de insanidade, e com certeza, algo reprovável pelos nossos novos amigos." Ele disse, apontando o celular que também estava no centro da mesa, ao lado do convite brilhoso.

"A Gala Anual da Névoa é importante, Soneca. É uma mistura de politicagem, com festa de swing, cabaré, e venda de escravos sexuais. Todos que realmente importam vão à gala. Do presidente ao general, do CEO de tecnologia ao reitor de uma universidade. É quase um encontro anual de um clube secreto, com direito a sexo e bebidas. É claro, o grande interesse da maioria é firmar acordos e comprar as pessoas certas enquanto considera a aquisição de um ômega..." Suas mãos acharam seus cabelos rebeldes enquanto ele os puxava um pouco, visivelmente nervoso.

"Isso significa que teremos que leva-las." Atchim diz, apoiando o rosto no queixo. Ele tinha um sorriso infeliz no rosto enquanto se amargurava com suas lembranças do Clube da Névoa. Ele podia evitar o quanto fosse, mas suas idas cada vez mais constantes ao Clube uma hora iam chamar a atenção dos outros. E agora, com a Gala chegando, ele se enchia de preocupação. Zangado abriu o envelope e tirando o convite de dentro, passando-o para Soneca.

_Gala Anual da Névoa_

_Vossa Senhoria faz parte da ínfima lista de convidados para a gala deste ano._

_P_ _or favor, confira as informações abaixo antes de confirmar sua presença._

_Data: 30 de maio às 22 horas._

_Traje: Gala_

_Requerimentos: Cada alfa portando um dos convites individuais deve trazer um acompanhante ômega que possa_ _ser dividido ou utilizado pelos outros convidados durante a noite. E/ou uma quantia monetária suficiente para a aquisição de um ômega, a ser comprovada na entrada. Os únicos que não necessitam deste requerimento são os convidados de honra, diferenciados por convites individuais marcados. Em anexo também está presente os contratos de confidencialidade._

Soneca levantou os olhos para Zangado, e viu que ele tinha apenas dois convites individuais com marcações douradas. Todos os outros cinco eram simples e brancos. "Parece que teremos, como Atchim disse, que levar as garotas para o Clube da Névoa. Não tenho acesso ao cofre do Mestre, o que poderia permitir que entrássemos apenas com dinheiro." Ele respirou fundo, e Soneca sabia que ele estava pensando em como iria convencer Marina a aceitar aquela loucura. "Eles mandaram uma mensagem mais cedo." Zangado apontou o celular, fazendo uma cara de desgosto antes de continuar. "Nossa presença é requerida para que eu receba um pacote pelo Mestre. Devemos guarda-lo até que o destinatário venha busca-lo."

Soneca olhou em volta da mesa, vendo que Dunga também tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto. "Zangado, elas... elas estão machucadas. Mestre está internado. Não existe condições de carregarmos quatro garotas desaparecidas para uma festa!" Dunga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como se estivesse validando as palavras de Soneca, mas Zangado apenas negou com a cabeça, suspirando. "Algum de vocês acha que eu estou ansioso em expor a Marina a um constrangimento desses? Mas se não formos, quanto tempo temos até que a fábrica seja invadida por assassinos? Que vocês sejam mortos por snipers quando passarem por uma janela? Estamos presos nessa merda até o Mestre voltar."

Soneca assentiu com raiva, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Como ele protegeria Beatrice quando seria esperado que ele a emprestasse a outro alfas?


	14. Encaixotado

Guilherme Zion tinha apenas cinco anos quando aprendeu que não podia confiar em ninguém.

O pequeno garoto, com os cabelos ainda claros e os olhos inocentes, perdeu o pai muito cedo. Sua mãe, completamente apaixonada e dependente emocionalmente, nunca havia vivido sozinha antes. Uma alfa que realmente havia encontrado seu omega, com direito a nome nos pulsos e casamento de véu e grinalda. Eles foram felizes, aquele tipo de casal tão feliz que gera inveja em alguns, e nojo em outros. A gravidez do marido foi recebida com felicidade e calmaria. Tudo era harmonia pura dentro da casa dos Zion.

Ele morreu logo depois do parto. Algo relacionado à perda acentuada de sangue. Ninguém havia levado Roberto Zion a sério, quando foi ao hospital, pálido e doente. Afinal, ele era um homem, certo? Ele era um omega, e a biologia de todos havia mudado, mas ele ainda era um homem, e homens não reclamavam das coisas assim. Não faziam corpo mole depois de um parto. Não era isso que era dito? Que quando o seu corpo é feito para dar à luz você não tem muito direito de reclamar depois sobre isso? Pelo menos era o que diziam sobre as mulheres antes. E omegas homens, por englobarem muito da feminilidade humana anterior, acabavam sendo muito mal vistos, quando se queixavam de coisas desse tipo.

Poucas pessoas ainda tinham passado pela perda da sua alma gêmea. Era algo muito especulado, mas quase ninguém falava sobre isso abertamente. Era um grande taboo afinal, como muitos taboos que haviam surgido. E Niniver seria a comprovação de que esse assunto era um taboo por uma razão muito clara: não era algo muito bonito de se ver.

Era um grande mito que se um morresse, o outro logo morreria. Não era como se você ficasse doente porque não tem a pessoa mais ao seu lado. O problema é que naturalmente, a grande maioria que perdia seu par acabava ficando com alguns parafusos soltos, assim por se dizer. Não eram incomuns os suicídios, ou o desenvolvimento da loucura exarcebada, ou o vício em drogas.

Não demorou muito, e Niniver teve de ser internada em um hospital psiquiátrico. Apesar de não haver tentado suicídio ou algo do tipo, ela desenvolveu um comportamento extremamente agressivo. Tanto contra ela própria, quanto contra qualquer outra pessoa. Era como se seu lado alfa, sem um omega para contrabalanceá-lo, tivesse tomado o controle e Niniver tivesse se tornado mais animal que humana. Quando souberam que um bebê de pouco mais de um ano morava com ela, não foi muito difícil entender o que aconteceria.

Então, Guilherme com seus cachinhos cor de caramelo e seu sorriso ingênuo foram levados para o primeiro lar adotivo. Uma mulher idosa que recebia crianças pequenas até que completassem mais ou menos cinco anos. Ele foi amado e cuidado, da melhor forma que ela podia. E removido para o lar seguinte, quando a mulher que ele chamava carinhosamente de " _abuelita_ " foi achada morta no chão da sala de estar, de um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

A partir desse dia, sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Era jogado de um lar adotivo ao próximo, as vezes com apenas semanas de intervalo. Cada lugar novo tinha apenas mais crianças empilhadas em beliches (que as vezes eram _triliches_ ), com guardiões que muitas vezes não paravam em casa, e se paravam, não ligavam muito para as crianças ao redor.

Em uma casa em especial, já com cerca de dez anos, Guilherme foi acusado de roubo. A sua guardiã em questão, uma mulher muito baixa e gorducha, com um cabelo cortado de forma triangular que deixava seu queixo apenas mais protuberante, havia dado uma surra no garoto enquanto as outras dez crianças que moravam na mesma casa riam. O colar de pérolas que pertenceu à mãe da sua guardiã nunca foi achado nas suas coisas, nem mesmo no seu armário da escola. Guilherme passou semanas se sentindo envergonhado da cena pública que havia passado não apenas em casa, como também na escola, quando não apenas a guardiã, mas também seu marido, um homem igualmente gorduxo mas extremamente alto, haviam ido à direção informar que queriam checar o armário para averiguar onde ele havia posto o roubo. Seu apelido nos corredores da escola e no recreio passou a ser _ladrão_ , e todos cochichavam como ele provavelmente seria um _omega perdedor._

Foi apenas duas semanas depois, quando preenchiam uma ficha de compensação pelo suposto roubo, que escondido na escada, Guilherme ouviu o casal comemorando quando fora fácil tirar aquele dinheiro do Ministério Familiar. Aparentemente, tudo que era roubado ou quebrado fora do que seria considerado "aceitável", era ressarcido. Foi também nesse dia que Guilherme descobriu que aquele casal não ficava com onze crianças por amor ao próximo, mas porque eram recompensados imensamente pelo governo.

Aos treze, ele saiu na primeira folha do jornal local.

FRENESI EM THIVA:

MULHER É ASSASSINADA POR FILHO ADOTIVO

QUANDO O JOVEM DESENVOLVE O TEMIDO

FRENESI, O MAL DO SÉCULO DOS ALFAS RECÉM

CONVERTIDOS.

O _frenesi_ era pouco estudado ainda. Podia acontecer apenas no primeiro ano (em sua maioria apenas nas primeiras semanas) da conversão de crianças em alfas. O enorme ganho de força súbita e as garras ultra afiadas podiam gerar um estado de estupor onde este alfa poderia cometer atrocidades, sem nem ao menos perceber. Apesar de comprovadamente nenhuma criança com frenesi ter consciência do que havia feito (e apesar de muitas delas inclusive precisarem de apoio psicológico depois do fato, tal o choque que elas mesmas sentiam de ter machucado alguém), elas passavam a serem enxergadas de outra forma. Era inevitável. O frenesi era perdoado pela justiça, mas a sociedade não deixava de dar seu veredito.

E aos treze, depois de ter acordado ensopado no sangue da sua guardiã, que tinha sido decapitada com tal força que Guilherme havia a ferido com suas garras, ele foi liberado do serviço social. O que na verdade, foi uma maneira educada de dizer: você agora tem sua denominação, não é mais problema nosso.

Como se apenas por saber que ele era um alfa, ele tivesse capacidade de viver sozinho, e não fosse apenas uma criança assustada por dentro.

Os próximos anos foram passados na rua. Escondido dentro de caixas de papelão de televisões e geladeiras, muitas vezes comendo os restos de lixeiras de restaurantes. Tinha pouco mais de dezesseis anos e apenas a roupa do seu corpo como pertence, que na verdade começava a ficar curta, e enganchar no meio das suas pernas. Nunca roubou. Não queria dar o prazer a ninguém de ver ele como ladrão. Ele poderia ser um assassino. Poderia ter matado sua mãe adotiva. Mas ele não era um ladrão. Esse prazer, este único prazer, ele não daria a ela, mesmo depois de morta.

"Você parece estar com frio." ─ disse um garoto não muito mais velho que Guilherme, que fumava um cigarro troncho e se aquecia em um casaco com aspecto caro. Ele ofereceu um cigarro a Guilherme, que apenas negou com a cabeça, sem levantar os olhos. Ele estava sentado dentro da sua caixa de papelão (de geladeira, duplex, refrigerador compacto na cor _inox,_ porque ao menos isso ele tinha de qualidade).

"Entendi. Você faz o gênero caladão. Mas não deixa de estar com frio. Posso ver você se tremendo daqui." ─ o garoto voltou a dizer, dando um longo trago no seu cigarro. "Sabe, eu tenho te observado a alguns dias já. Acho que posso ajudar você a sair dessa. Mas primeiro..." ─ ele tirou um pequeno saquinho do bolso do casaco, que continha um pó que era para ser branco, mas parecia encardido ─ "Antes de falarmos de negócios, vamos _tomar uma_ , como os adultos fazem."

Guilherme levantou os olhos, seu nariz se contorcendo um pouco. Ele sabia que aquilo era algo ruim. Mas não impediu o garoto de praticamente enfiar um tanto do pó no nariz, sem o menor pudor. Ele ofereceu o saquinho a Guilherme, que o pegou sem jeito.

"Vai, _friorento_. Prometo que você vai se sentir quentinho depois."

E Guilherme queria dizer que não havia feito aquilo. Gostaria profundamente de dizer que havia agradecido, mas que não, ia se deitar na sua caixa de geladeira e contemplar a sua existência frívola. Mas algo no modo como o garoto havia o chamado de _friorento_ , havia feito com que ele não pudesse negar. Era a primeira coisa que alguém o chamava, para além de ladrão, ou assassino.

_Friorento._

Não era tão ruim ser friorento.

E se aquilo realmente o deixasse mais quentinho?

O pó ardia a narina e fazia ele querer espirrar. Ele tossia em seco, como se seu corpo se recusasse a receber aquela mistura insossa. Ele se contorceu um pouco na caixa de papelão, quase como uma lacraia atingida por veneno. E poucos segundos depois... paz. A cabeça vazia. Calor, frio, mágoa, drama... nada disso existia mais. Só... _o nada_.

Guilherme nem havia percebido que estava deitado dentro da caixa de papelão, com os olhos fechados. O garoto ria, enquanto sacudia ele pelo braço. "Anda, friorento. Sabia que você ia curtir. Sabe onde você pode ter mais disso? E um lugar pra dormir? E comida?" Ele tentou empurrar o braço de Guilherme novamente, que só agora abria os olhos.

"Eles não pedem muito. Só são betas que querem ter a experiência de dominar um alfa. Acho que por não poderem fazer isso na vida real, eles apelam para isso." O garoto cutucou Guilherme de novo e gargalhou. "As vezes dói. Mas é só a bunda né? Podia ter coisa pior. Tipo dormir numa caixa de papelão de fogão."

"É de geladeira. Inox." Guilherme disse entre os dentes, a fala embolada enquanto ele tentava fazer sentido das palavras do outro garoto. Betas? Alfas? Dominar? Bunda? Nada do que ele falava fazia sentido na sua mente estuporada. Ele só queria fechar os olhos e curtir sabe-se lá o que ele havia cheirado. O garoto enfiou um folheto na mão de Guilherme, ainda rindo.

"Dá uma olhada depois. Eu não durmo mais na rua."

E Guilherme também não. Não depois daquela noite.


	15. Mordido

Marina voltou a se olhar no espelho, balançando a cabeça fortemente, como se pudesse apenas com esse movimento comprovar o quanto aquela situação era insustentável. Ela usava um collant cor de pele, com fios cheios de pérolas que decoravam o seu corpo, e realmente davam a impressão de que ela estava nua. Ela virou-se pra Zangado, seus cabelos presos em um coque solto, com algumas mechas de sua franja longa caindo ao lado do seu rosto. "Você realmente achava que ia me convencer a sair em público usando isso?"

Zangado estava encostado contra uma das colunas do seu quarto, com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto observava ela se olhando no espelho. Ele não podia negar que Marina ainda o fazia sentir certas coisas. Mesmo que, extraoficialmente, o casamento deles estivesse acabado e ela se arrependesse de ter aceitado a mordida dele. "Todas as garotas vão ter que usar roupas desse tipo. Anda. É melhor isso do que o risco de ser morta por chatear as pessoas erradas. Bota os sapatos." Zangado pegou um par de saltos dourados de cima da cômoda dele, colocando-os nas mãos de Marina.

"Você não me disse o que realmente aconteceu, Dante. Por que temos que ir à essa festa? Já não é o suficiente que você tenha prendido sabe-se lá quantos ômegas aqui? E ainda tem de nos humilhar em público para os seus amigos?" Ela largou os sapatos, deixando-os cair no chão com um barulho forte. Seu dedo indicador pressionou contra o peito de Zangado, quase como se ela estivesse brigando com uma criança pequena. Mas ele não gostou do movimento, ou do tom de voz dela. Ele se sentiu profundamente desafiado, e pior: como se ela estivesse julgando as habilidades dele como alfa dela.

"Eu não vou falar novamente, Marina. Você vai vestir o que _eu_ quero, se comportar do jeito que _eu_ quero, e ficar quietinha durante a noite _toda_. Ou você vai conhecer um lado meu que eu estava te poupando de se tornar íntima." Suas mãos se moveram para os seus cabelos, segurando eles com firmeza, mas nem um pouco forte. Zangado sabia que Marina não era lá a ômega mais submissa do mundo quando eles se casaram. Mas mesmo quando ela o fazia perder a cabeça, ele nunca havia conseguido fazer qualquer coisa que a machucasse.

Em um segundo, porém, a raiva entre eles se tornou demasiada para continuar a ser sustentada. Zangado pressionou a boca molhada contra a dela, empurrando o corpo frágil contra a parede. Suas mãos espalmaram a sua cintura, as pérolas penduradas no seu collant fazendo pequenos cliques cada vez que as mãos dele passavam por elas. Marina parecia sem ar, sua respiração profunda exalada contra as bochechas de Zangado, enquanto as mãos dela circulavam o seu pescoço. Eles pareciam sedentos. Necessitados. Um do outro.

As mãos dele desceram possessivamente pelo quadril dela, segurando ela com força antes que ele movesse a boca para o pescoço dela. Era engraçado como todas as vezes que ele cheirava ela, ele ainda se surpreendia com o fato de que eles tinham exatamente o mesmo cheiro agora. E apesar de ter amado o jeito como ela cheirava desde a primeira vez que ele a conhecera, agora o cheiro dela despertava algo muito mais primitivo dentro dele. Algo que se misturava a própria sensualidade, ao desespero, à posse.

Foi por isso que ele passou o nariz de leve contra o pescoço dela, bem perto da tatuagem boba que ela tinha, na mordida que ele havia dado apenas três anos antes. E ele a mordeu novamente, por cima da cicatriz que ela já tinha.

Zangado pode rapidamente sentir o gosto metálico do sangue dela invadir a sua boca, enquanto ele continuava a pressionar os seus dentes contra a pele dela. Invadido pela necessidade de marca-la de novo, de deixar claro para qualquer homem que a visse naquela festa de que ela já tinha um alfa. Ela já tinha um marido. Que ela tinha alguém, que podia a marcar quantas vezes fosse necessário. E que mesmo quando aquele convite esdrúxulo dizia que qualquer um podia pedir para tê-la, que ninguém sequer deveria se atrever a olha-la duas vezes.

Marina se agarrou ao corpo de Zangado, seu rosto inclinado para expor o pescoço a ele. Sua respiração continuava pesada, mas agora ela tremia como se tivesse diversos calafrios percorrendo o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, seus olhos fechados, enquanto ela gemia baixinho. Zangado sabia que devia segurá-la, porque seu corpo agora estava confortavelmente apoiado contra a parede, quase como se ela não tivesse forças de continuar em pé. Quando ele finalmente largou o pescoço dela, ele tentou limpar o sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo com as mangas da blusa, antes de olha-la nos olhos.

"Eu tinha que fazer para deixar claro no clube..." Ele tentou, quase em um tom de desculpas. Ele não sabia em porque estava se desculpando. Marina tinha total capacidade de dizer que ele não podia morde-la. Ela o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estivera a ponto de fazer aquilo. E ela havia inclinado o pescoço, certo? Ela havia... ela havia _gemido_ , certo?

Mas ela o interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador, o mesmo dedo que ela havia usado para brigar com ele, nos lábios macios e manchados de vermelho dele. "Não tenta explicar." Ela disse, finalmente abrindo os olhos e dando para ele um pequeno sorriso. "Isso não quer dizer que eu vou sorridente usando esse trapo."

***

Beatrice olhava nervosamente em volta, analisando a roupa das outras garotas que já esperavam à porta de saída da fábrica. Jasmine utilizava um vestido de tule transparente, longo, com uma saia delicada e cheia de rendas pretas. Por baixo era possível ver um sutiã rendado e vermelho escuro, e um pouco das suas coxas e seus braços e cabelos escuros. O resto do seu corpo era cuidadosamente protegido por tule e renda, que apesar de transparente, deixavam claro o cuidado que Feliz teve ao escolher a vestimenta para uma Sacerdotisa da Lua.

Cinderella, por sua vez, tinha os cabelos soltos contra os ombros, e estava rindo abraçada à Dunga. Ele tinha suas mãos segurando-a pela cintura, e de vez em quando ele tentava abaixar elas para a bunda dela, coisa que era recebida com reclamações e risadas, que deixavam bem claro o quanto eles haviam se tornado íntimos nos últimos meses. Ela vestia um bonito conjunto de meias pretas, ajustadas por uma cinta liga de renda, uma calcinha discreta azul que não deixava muito a mostra da sua bunda, e um sutiã azul escuro. Seu corpo era envolvido por fim por um robe transparente azul de aspecto caro.

Beatrice voltou os olhos para Soneca, que tentava terminar de ajustar a sua gravata. Seus cabelos pretos estavam penteados, e o seu terno preto era impecável, completo por um gravata cor de rosa, que fora pensada para combinar com a roupa que ele havia escolhido para ela.

Se qualquer pessoa a tivesse contado, meros meses antes, que ela iria usar algo do tipo em público, acompanhada do alfa dela, ela teria rido. Se contassem como ele havia sido delicado, e beijado os ombros dela enquanto ela morria de vergonha na frente do espelho, ela teria achado que era alucinação. Mas Soneca era tudo aquilo. Ele havia comprado shampoo e condicionar para ela, e um sabonete perfumado. Ele havia sentado no chão para afivelar os saltos dela, e beijado as suas pernas enquanto ela ria. Ele havia se desculpado por não conseguir evitar que ela tivesse que se vestir daquele jeito.

Ele havia se desculpado por não conseguir ser o alfa que ela merecia.

Mal ele sabia o quanto ela se sentia especial com cada detalhe de atenção que ele dava a ela. Como ela nunca imaginaria que um alfa se colocaria aos pés dela, apenas para servi-la, para afivelar seus sapatos e evitar que ela desarrumasse suas roupas. A delicadeza que ele havia apresentado a ela era inconcebível ao que ela entendia como sendo alfa. Mas talvez, fora ela que havia conhecido apenas os alfas errados durante toda a sua vida.

Beatrice estava vestindo um robe transparente em rosa claro, com uma barra de plumas da mesma cor. Seu robe protegia, mesmo que infimamente, um sutiã rosa e uma calcinha combinando em renda, menor que a de Cinderella. Ela usava um salto prateado, não muito alto, e que ainda a deixava muito mais baixa que Soneca. Seu cabelo estava solto contra as suas costas

Ela apenas saiu de seu transe quando Soneca pegou a mão dela, e apertou-a, indicando com a cabeça que Zangado e Ariel finalmente haviam chegado. Ele usava um terno sem gravata, talvez sua rebedia infantil sobre não querer ir transportada para suas roupas. Ele segurava as mãos de Ariel, que vestia o revelador collant com pérolas, e saltos dourados. Mas o que fez com que todos eles observassem o casal por alguns segundos além do necessário, era outra coisa além da marca vermelha e inflamada que ela tinha no pescoço, claramente apresentada já que seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto.

Era possível discernir os dentes de Zangado na pele alva dela. Não era incomum um casal refazer a mordida, quando o alfa se sentia ameaçado ou por mera celebração de aniversário de casamento. Mas todos sabiam que ela era a esposa dele. Todos ali sabiam que era questão de tempo até que ele precisasse a marcar de novo depois de tanto tempo separados.

O que impressionava era que a falta de gravata de Zangado exibia uma mordida menor, mas de igual intensidade.


	16. Encoleirado

Era um lugar completamente diferente do clube da Névoa que eles normalmente frequentavam.

A entrada tinha diversos carros de luxo, amontoados por cima das calçadas e fazendo alguns valetes correrem de um lado para o outro, recolhendo chaves (e chaveiros) que representavam mais dinheiro que eles ganhariam na vida. Era um daqueles eventos hipócritas: haviam ali desde políticos corruptos, até pseudo ativistas dos direitos do meio ambiente, passando por atores de cinema e até mesmo religiosos importantes. Porque você até poderia passar o ano todo fingindo que era alguém melhor do que era _de verdade_ , mas não na noite da Gala da Névoa.

Os sete anões chegaram em dois carros simples, que foram até recebidos pelo valete com dúvida. Dunga se apressou para desamassar o vestido de Cinderella, ao que ela sorriu como se eles fizessem aquilo toda sexta feira a noite. Marina segurava o braço de Zangado, que parecia olhar ameaçadoramente em volta, como se procurasse algo para justificar sua apreensão. Ele segurava a mão de Marina, que estava segurando seu outro braço, com possessividade. Não era só ela que tinha mudado com aquela nova mordida. Ele também claramente estava diferente. Talvez, apenas talvez, algo tivesse acendido na sua cabeça, sobre como aquela situação não era uma traquinagem de ensino médio.

Soneca puxou Beatrice do carro, passando o braço em volta do pescoço dela. Os dois mantiveram os olhos para o chão, quase como se tivessem combinado que se não olhassem nos olhos de ninguém, ninguém notaria a presença deles. Eles logo entraram dentro do clube, como se mal pudessem esperar para se livrar daquilo tudo. Jasmine e Feliz, por outro lado, levaram algum tempo cumprimentando um homem de terno logo na entrada, que elogiava a saia de tule de Jasmine intensamente.

Mas Atchim e Dengoso? Desapareceram assim que a confusão da entrada permitiu.

Isso havia deixado Zangado ressabiado, ainda mais com as últimas demonstrações de agressividade extrema que Dengoso havia tido. A verdade é que todos eles não achavam Dengoso lá muito confiável, e o próprio apelido dele havia sido uma forma tanto quanto irônica de lidar com esse fato. E era provavelmente essa razão pela qual ele era tão importante para o Mestre: ele era o elo fraco. O mais fácil de ter a sua ética e virtude corrompida e moldada ao bel prazer da organização que ele seguia.

O hall de entrada estava decorado com um candelabro antigo, todo em pérolas e cristais. A mesa de recepção para a entrega dos convites tinha rosas vermelhas em vasos transparentes, e a atendente estava usando um corpete verde claro, e meias combinando. Ao checar os convites de Zangado e Marina, ela assentiu devagar, e entregou uma pequena coleira dourada.

 _Uma coleira_.

O rosto de Marina assumiu a cor de seus cabelos enquanto ela olhava para Zangado como se procurasse uma resposta para a pergunta que a incomodava. Ele suspirou pesadamente, e tirando o cabelo dela do caminho, colocou a coleira em seu pescoço, expondo a mordida dele ao colocar uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha dela. Ele a puxou delicadamente pelo braço e rosnou baixinho: _Não faz uma cena, ruiva._

Ela bateu os pés contra o chão, o mais forte que podia, até que eles arrumaram uma mesa para se sentarem. Não demorou muito para que Soneca e Beatrice os encontrassem, o rosto dela completamente corado enquanto Soneca segurava a coleira dourada que havia sido entregue a eles. "É sério que ela vai ter que usar isso?" ele perguntou, balançando a coleira na frente do rosto de Zangado, sua expressão séria. Talvez, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, beirando a psicopatia.

"Marina já está usando a dela." Zangado apenas respondeu, como se aquilo fosse apenas um detalhe minúsculo. Soneca voltou a sacudir a coleira na frente do nariz de Zangado, mais fortemente, fazendo parte do glitter que ela continha se espalhar pelo chão. "Marina tampouco é uma cadela, _seu animal_."

Zangado apenas suspirou, enquanto Jasmine e Feliz se sentavam à mesa, conversando naquele jeito calmo e sereno que apenas os dois conseguiam ter naquele ambiente. Ele se levantou, ajeitando o botão do seu terno, e pegou a coleira das mãos de Soneca, com certa brutalidade. Seus olhos pareciam decididos quando ele se aproximou mais um pouco do irmão mais novo e disse em um tom estranhamente calmo. "Elas hoje vão ser o que _nós_ decidirmos que elas têm de ser. Pelo bem e segurança delas mesmas. Você me entendeu, Soneca? Se a organização quer que elas usem coleiras de cadela, elas vão usar coleiras de cadela e _sorrir_."

Ele colocou a coleira rispidamente nas mãos de Beatrice, que já observava as fitas pretas que prendiam os seus pulsos com desgosto. "Você sabe que este é o certo a fazer, até mesmo pra proteger esse cabeça de vento. Anda, Adormecida." A garota apenas concordou quieta, ajustando a coleira em seu pescoço sem levantar os olhos.

"Eu realmente não entendo onde você quer chegar com isso." Soneca apenas disse, o desgosto claro na sua expressão quando ele voltou a pegar as mãos de Beatrice e a puxar para um canto afastado do bar. Marina puxou Zangado pela manga do terno, olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso de canto de rosto. Um sorriso triste, que parecia estar ali apenas para dar algum consolo a ele. "Você sabe como é. Ele está apaixonado, vai se comportar assim. Mesmo quando há perigo. Apenas sente, vamos beber algo. Vai ficar tudo bem..." Ela disse com carinho, enquanto ele obedecia e sentava-se ao lado dela.

Perto do bar, Soneca puxou Beatrice para perto e a sentou em um dos banquinhos do bar, se colocando no meio das pernas dela. A garota deu uma risadinha enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço dele, o cabelo longo e preto dele se bagunçando contra os seus braços finos. "Está tudo bem, eu disse para você não fazer um escândalo sobre isso." Beatrice disse, dando um beijinho de leve nas bochechas de Soneca.

"Você não precisaria dizer. Isso é um absurdo." Ele disse, puxando a coleira de leve, o que fez que ela se aproximasse mais ainda dos seus lábios. "Se fosse para você usar isso, seria porque _eu_ mandei. Só eu posso pedir coisas assim..." Ele disse, mordendo os próprios lábios enquanto olhava nos olhos verdes dela. Ele sempre tentava parar a si mesmo quando eles ficavam próximos desse jeito, e o desejo o cutucava nas suas costelas, deixando claro que existia e que estava presente. Porque por mais que ele desejasse Beatrice (e como a desejava!) o primeiro encontro deles já havia gerado uma névoa espontânea nela. E se eles decidissem ir mais a fundo fisicamente... e ela realmente tivesse uma névoa? Para valer? Em uma fábrica abandonada cercada de sabe-se lá o quê, e ao menos sete alfas.

A verdade é que ele nunca teria coragem de se deitar com ela, sem antes marcá-la. Porque algo primitivo dentro dele, algo que ele tinha até vergonha de assumir que existia, queria ter Beatrice _por completo_. Queria saber que ela iria cheirar igual a ele, que ninguém ousaria sequer a chegar perto se ela tivesse uma névoa, porque saberia que ela pertence a _ele_.

"Ninguém mandou eu colocar. Eu coloquei porque eu quis. Pensa assim..." ela disse baixinho, se aproximando do ouvido dele. "... _Daniel,_ você é o único que poderia _mandar_ eu fazer algo." Ele nunca saberia se era o tom aveludado, ou a boca dela com gloss rosa grudada no seu ouvido, mas suas mãos se moveram rapidamente para a bunda dela, e ele a segurou com força, afundando os dedos na carne dela.

A respiração dela se tornou pesada, e um pensamento intrusivo apareceu em sua mente por menos de um segundo antes de ser descartado. _Nós estamos em público_. Seus lábios se moveram do ouvido dele para a boca dele, e ela o beijou, se surpreendendo com a sua própria atitude. Era engraçado como ela sempre fora considerada uma garota _fofa_. Adorável. Como nunca, ninguém, imaginaria vê-la se agarrando com um criminoso em uma boate de strip. Como nunca, ninguém, imaginaria que ela estava pouco se lixando se alguém estava vendo, porque ela não podia conceber se afastar do corpo de Soneca naquele momento.

Mas ela se afastou. Quando uma voz soou surpresa, bem ao lado dos dois.

"Acho que você é quem fez a melhor propaganda da sua _putinha_. Mal posso esperar para prová-la." Disse o homem, pegando Beatrice pelo braço.

***

Zangado já estava bem bêbado quando puxou Marina para sentar-se no seu colo, e circulou sua cintura, observando o movimento das pessoas. Dunga e Cinderella já haviam desaparecido a algum tempo, para um dos quartos privativos do clube. Jasmine e Feliz apenas voltavam a mesa para tomar pequenos goles de água, antes de voltar para a pista de dança, onde se divertiam juntos... em algo que poderia ser considerado _qualquer coisa_ , menos dança. Os movimentos eram estranhos e faziam os dois rir igual idiotas, e não eram nem um pouco compatíveis com o ambiente sexy e refinado que o Clube da Névoa havia proposto.

Alguém já havia pedido por Marina, e inclusive havia passado a mão na bunda dela, apertando com vontade. Zangado havia iniciado uma briga (como sempre) que foi separada por Feliz. Desde então poucos haviam ousado sequer a passar perto da mesa deles, a não ser por um homem em particular, que continuava a observá-los, e tinha um pequeno pacote na sua própria mesa. Zangado sabia o que aquilo representava. Era a tal entrega que eles tinham que receber em nome do Mestre, e guardar, até que ele voltasse do hospital. Mais um plano para pôr em prática. Mais um atentado, mesmo quando Soneca nem havia se recuperado da bomba na faculdade ainda.

"Aliás, onde está o Soneca?" Zangado perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando em volta. Mas ele não parecia mais estar na área do bar onde estava antes com Beatrice. Alguma preocupação passou pela sua cabeça, mas o que Soneca tinha de sarcástico ele também tinha de sonso. Ele não era do tipo de se meter em confusão, não como Zangado era. Ele era esperto. Inteligente demais para se meter em qualquer roubada.

Inclusive ele só está metido nessa por minha causa. Pensou Zangado, enquanto acariciava as costas de Marina, que parecia aos poucos estar se aninhando contra ele. A música a essa altura era mais a cara do Clube da Névoa, e menos como se alguém estivesse tentando subir o nível de algo fuleiro. As batidas altas e ritmadas doíam os ouvidos, e faziam as pessoas se enroscarem e dançarem na pista de dança quase como se estivessem a ponto de acasalar.

Eram já três da madrugada quando o homem decidiu se aproximar. Ele apenas colocou a caixa em cima da mesa, bem em frente a Zangado, e levantou a sobrancelha direita. Era como se ele estivesse a noite toda esperando todos estarem bêbados o suficiente para que ninguém estivesse observando eles em particular, e muito menos o pequeno pacote, tão pequeno quanto uma maçã.

"Não sacode essa merda. Não coloca no quente, nem no frio." Ele disse de forma seca, dando um tapinha de leve no embrulho pardo, que parecia envolver uma caixinha de papelão. Logo ele se virou e partiu em direção a porta principal, deixando claro que sua ida ao clube era exclusivamente para fazer aquela entrega. Zangado suspirou enquanto Marina olhava preocupada. "É pequeno demais para ser algo com o qual precisamos nos preocupar certo?" Ela disse, virando o rosto como se pudesse observar aquele perfeito quadrado de outro ângulo e entendê-lo melhor.

"Bom-" Zangado começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Atchim, que apareceu do nada, segurando uma mulher tão alta quanto ele, com a pele negra e pouquíssima roupa também, pelo braço. Ele deu um tapa no braço de Zangado e olhou Marina com claro desespero. A expressão em seus olhos era a mesma de quando ele exagerava na cocaína e começava a ter alucinações. Mas por alguma razão Marina conseguia dizer que ele não havia se drogado naquela noite. Seus olhos injetados deviam ter relação com a mulher que ele segurava com tanta força. Pois ela tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

"Anda, anda, ANDA!" Atchim disse nervoso, batendo no braço de Zangado até que ele levantasse. Quando finalmente Zangado levantou, Atchim pegou as chaves de um dos carros no bolso da calça dele, sem a menor cerimônia, e saiu porta afora com a mulher. Não sem antes dizer para Marina: "Vocês têm cinco minutos para sair antes deles descobrirem que a Belle French sumiu."


	17. Foragido

Os lençóis não eram de seda. Na verdade eles pinicavam um pouco, e davam uma sensação desconfortável, que logo era diminuída significativamente quando seus braços encontravam o corpo de Soneca e ela abraçava suas costas com força. Ela tinha que abrir os olhos. Ela já estava acordada a bastante tempo, mas se recusava a abrir os olhos, com medo de que tivesse sido tudo um sonho. Com medo que eles ainda estivessem presos naquela fábrica horrível, receosos do que viria a seguir.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela queria abrir os olhos. Porque a alternativa era boa demais para ser verdade.

Depois que aquele completo estranho colocou suas mãos nos braços dela, ela tivera pouco tempo para checar a expressão no rosto de Soneca. O medo, passando para pânico, e por fim equilibrando-se em raiva. Era como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta. Os cabelos pretos dele ficaram embaraçados quando ele deu um soco no rosto do outro homem, que caiu no chão de bunda. Seu queixo ficou manchado com um pouco de sangue, que escorria dos cantos da sua boca. O barman continuava servindo as bebidas, como se visse aquilo diariamente, mas algumas pessoas começaram a comentar e apontar para a cena.

Soneca rapidamente pegou Beatrice pelas mãos e puxou ela em direção a uma das saídas laterais. Ela não era uma saída convencional, usada pela maioria apenas para ir fumar e rapidamente retornar para dentro do clube. Mas ele continuou puxando a sua omega pelas mãos, sua cabeça mexendo rapidamente enquanto ele parecia buscar algo. Continuaram naquele andar, que era quase uma corrida, até o fim da rua, onde estava estacionado um carro antigo, nada caro, ou até mesmo bem cuidado. Soneca tirou algo do bolso e em apenas alguns poucos segundos, a porta estava aberta.

"Entra, Bea." Ele disse baixinho, enquanto esperava ela circular o carro e olhava em volta. Quando a porta do lado do passageiro finalmente foi fechada, ele se permitiu sentar no banco do motorista, e fazer uma ligação direta rápida no carro que eles estavam roubando.

"Dani-" Ela começou, quando o carro ligou e o motor começou a fazer um barulho alto de acelerador. Soneca apenas engatou a primeira e partiu com o carro, ignorando um sinal vermelho e indo para o oeste da cidade, uma direção completamente diferente do que eles tomariam para voltar a fábrica. "Onde estamos indo?" Ela perguntou finalmente, sua voz soando um pouco temerosa.

Foi quando finalmente Soneca virou o rosto para ela, e ela pôde ver seus olhos marejados. "Hoje foi o último dia que eu deixei você passar por aquilo. Estamos fugindo, Bea."

***

Eles demoraram cerca de seis horas para Soneca finalmente se cansar e parar o carro em um motel de beira de estrada. Beatrice já havia dormido diversas vezes, e pedido para ele parar o carro, ao que ele se recusava, dizendo que "ainda estavam muito perto de serem encontrados". Quando o carro foi estacionado no estacionamento a céu aberto do motel, Soneca tirou o blazer do seu terno e entregou a Beatrice, para que eles não aparecessem na recepção com ela utilizando apenas a lingerie.

O atendente estava assistindo o jornal do almoço quando eles abriram a porta da recepção. Soneca tirou a carteira do bolso e tirou algumas notas amassadas de dentro, colocando em cima do balcão, enquanto Beatrice apertava o blazer em volta do seu corpo. Todo o receio de ambos foi em vão: o atendente apenas pegou o dinheiro sem tirar os olhos da televisão, e entregou uma chave em troca.

O quarto era no primeiro andar, perto do carro que eles haviam roubado. Tinha um ar condicionado que fazia barulho demais, uma cama de casal de madeira e lençol florido, uma pequena televisão, e um banheiro simples. Soneca parou atrás de Beatrice e beijou a sua têmpora antes de dar um sorriso ameno. "Por que vocẽ não volta a dormir? Eu vou tentar encontrar algo para comermos. Talvez algo para vestirmos."

Ela não pareceu lutar contra ele. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, deitando embaixo das cobertas depois de tirar os sapatos altos. Soneca fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, e olhou em volta. Havia uma pequena loja de lembrancinhas, e um fast food, ao lado do motel. Ele caminhou até a lojinha primeiro, afrouxando a gravata enquanto pensava se ele havia feito o certo. Parte dele odiava ter deixado o irmão para lidar com as consequências dos seus atos, mas não havia ele já se metido naquilo tudo justamente por causa de Dante? Ao menos uma vez ele podia assumir os riscos das merdas que ele fazia, certo?

Mas doía deixar o irmão daquela forma. Doía saber que ele havia o deixado em perigo. Mas ele não podia imaginar deixar Beatrice passar pelas coisas que ela estava passando mais. Não quando ele sabia que ela era a sua omega, quando seu nome estava escrito no seu pulso. Não quando ele sabia que a amava.

A amava de verdade.

A loja de lembrancinhas estava atulhada de porta copos, chaveiros, pequenas estátuas de pontos turísticos e quaisquer outros pequenos objetos que na hora da compra parecem uma ótima ideia, e que depois percebe-se não passar de quinquilharia. No canto esquerdo ele finalmente achou umas blusas que tinham o nome da cidade, algumas calças de moletom, e casacos. Soneca pegou alguns exemplares de cada, e um novo chip pré-pago para seu celular. Depois, foi ao restaurante de fast food e escolheu alguns hambúrgueres e bebidas para levar com ele de volta ao quarto.

Qualquer dúvida que ele tinha sobre a fuga foi esquecida quando ele abriu a porta do quarto. Beatrice ainda dormia profundamente, enrolada nos cobertores, ainda usando seu blazer. Seus cabelos bagunçados cobriam o seu travesseiro e parte do outro, o que fez ele rir. Ela parecia tão pequena. Tão... confortável. Ele suspirou enquanto colocava as suas compras em cima de uma pequena mesa em frente a televisão. Havia sido a decisão certa. Ele precisava proteger a mulher que ele amava.

***

Eles passaram uma semana como um casal em lua de mel. Comiam fast food para quase todas as refeições, andavam de roupas de baixo e camisas largas, viam programas de auditório de qualidade duvidosa e jogavam baralho antes de dormir. Quando dormiam, ela o abraçava pelas costas, e enfiava seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. E ele descobriu que não saberia dormir mas sem ter ela aninhada contra o seu corpo daquele jeito.

Durante essa semana, ela passou a ser apenas Beatrice, e ele apenas Daniel. Bela Adormecida e Soneca voltaram a ser apenas personagens de contos de fadas.

Daniel voltava de uma das suas habituais idas ao restaurante para buscar algo para eles comerem, quando viu um homem tentando olhar para dentro do quarto deles pelas janelas. As cortinas o impediam de enxergar o que havia dentro de verdade, mas isso não impedia ele de tentar. Quanto mais perto ele chegava da porta, mais ele tinha certeza que aquele homem era um alfa também.

Quando ele estava quase a porta, o homem virou para encará-lo e sorriu, mostrando que havia perdido um dos dentes da frente recentemente. "Você também sentiu?" Ele disse nervosamente, esfregando as mãos. O tempo estava frio e um pouco de neve já se acumulava no chão e nas marquises. "Uma omega em névoa."

O rosto de Daniel pareceu se desfigurar enquanto ele chegava mais perto da porta, exatamente onde o homem estava anteriormente. Foi quando ele sentiu o cheiro doce de Beatrice, só que muito mais forte que o habitual. Ele conseguia ouvir ela murmurando algo dentro do quarto, mas não conseguia identificar muito bem o quê. "Eu acho melhor você ir embora se não quer que eu te mostre o que eu faço com quem fica perseguindo minha omega." Ele disse em uma voz baixa, tirando a chave do quarto do bolso.

"Ela não é sua. Ela não tem cheiro de alfa, mané." Disse o homem, tentando olhar dentro do quarto mais uma vez. "É uma omega _sem_ alfa, jovem e..." o homem pareceu sentir o ar enquanto fechava os olhos e uma risada escapava seus lábios. "... _fértil_."

Daniel raramente era alguém de se meter em brigas. Mas cada vez mais ele tinha certeza que isso estava mudando, enquanto ele não marcava Beatrice de vez. Ele empurrou o cara, um rosnado saindo por entre seus lábios enquanto ele enfiava a chave na porta. E a trancava o mais rápido possível atrás de si.

Logo suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro dela. Daniel tentou fechar as cortinas ainda mais, antes de se virar, sabendo que tinha que se controlar. Porque ele iria se odiar se a forçasse a algo que ela depois podia se arrepender de ter feito no calor do momento. Mas quando ele se virou, não esperava encontrar o que ele acabou vendo.

Beatrice estava suando. Usava apenas o sutiã do baile de gala e uma das novas calcinhas que ele havia comprado para ela. Seu rosto era uma mistura de choro e ansiedade, que também eram expressos por como ela se mexia em volta da cama, tentando arrumar uma pilha de travesseiros da melhor forma que podia. E toda vez que um dos travesseiros caía, ela fazia um pequeno barulho de decepção, seus lábios se tornando um pequeno beicinho enquanto ela chorava de frustração.

Os travesseiros estavam arrumados por toda a extensão da beirada da cama, quase como um forte infantil. Beatrice continuava tentando empilhar os travesseiros da melhor maneira possível, até que pareceu notar a presença de Daniel. Quando ele havia deixado ela para ir ao restaurante, ele havia observado que ela estava arrumando e desarrumando a cama, mas não havia entendido muito bem o por quê. Talvez porque ele nunca havia visto uma omega em uma névoa real.

"Bea..." Ele começou incerto, até que ela correu em sua direção e o abraçou, seu choro se intensificando. "... o que aconteceu? Não precisa chorar, meu amor." Os braços dele rapidamente envolveram ela, suas mãos massageando e acariciando a pele do seu ombro, enquanto seu cérebro lutava para continuar sóbrio. Porque o cheiro intoxicante dela estava cada vez mais intenso, brincando com os seus sentidos.

"Desculpa... desculpa, Dan, desculpa, eu não percebi. Quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo era tarde demais. Me perdoa." Ela repetiu, soluçando contra o seu pescoço. Ela devia saber melhor. Talvez porque sua última névoa, mesmo sendo espontânea, não foi em um ambiente confortável o suficiente para que ela pudesse agir instintivamente. Por isso havia sido tão difícil de identificar o primeiro sinal: ela estivera a manhã toda tentando fazer algo que lembrasse um _ninho_.

"E o pior... não tem travesseiros o suficiente. E o cobertor é... azul!" Cada soluço parecia que rasgaria seu peito, e Daniel teve que suprimir a vontade de rir. Cada omega tinha um ritual durante sua névoa, mas a grande maioria passava pela fase do ninho, onde criava o ambiente perfeito para que pudesse passar a sua névoa. Alguns se escondiam em porões ou sótãos, outros faziam seus ninhos no closet. Mas o ponto do ninho era sempre criar um ambiente pequeno e altamente controlado para que o omega se sentisse seguro para procriar.

"Eu posso te ajudar. Que tal? Posso te ajudar a fazer um ninho melhor." Ele disse, olhando para ela. Beatrice finalmente descolou seu rosto do pescoço dele e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, seus olhos olhados um pouquinho menos tristes. "Você vai me ajudar mesmo?" Ela perguntou numa vozinha tímida e quieta. "Vamos, vai ser a ninho mais bonito que você já teve."

Daniel empurrou a cama um pouco mais para o canto do quarto, deixando um pequeno espaço entre a mesma e a parede. Colocou o colchão de casal no chão, neste espaço vazio. Logo depois tirou um dos quadros da parede, bem acima de onde o colchão estava, e amarrou o lençol no prego da parede, para que o lençol cobrisse o colchão como uma cabana improvisada. "Agora tenta empilhar os travesseiros para colocarmos o lençol em cima..."

Beatrice rapidamente fez duas pilhas de travesseiros na ponta oposta do colchão, com um buraco no meio que serviria como entrada. Ela se sentou no colchão um pouco mais satisfeita quando Daniel passou o lençol por cima deles e por cima dos travesseiros, selando-os da claridade e criando um pequeno casulo para ela.

***

Ele estava lutando contra a sua própria excitação a algumas horas.

Beatrice continuava dormindo no seu peito, encolhida nos seus braços. Parecia finalmente confortável o suficiente para descansar um pouco, quando eles haviam terminado o ninho dela. Seu corpo estava cada vez mais quente e suado, mas ele pouco se importava. A pior parte era como o cheiro dela mexia com ele. A cada instante se tornava mais tóxico, mais desejável, mais atraente. Uma névoa espontânea atinge seu pico rapidamente, mas ele não sabia o que era pior: aquela névoa de repente, ou essa construção silenciosa que estava deixando ele louco.

Eram talvez duas da madrugada quando ele finalmente soltou Beatrice e sair para tomar um ar. Se ele continuasse naquela ninho que mais parecia uma sauna, ele ia enlouquecer. Mal demorou dez minutos lá fora, encostado contra a porta, sabendo que não poderia ir muito longe sem se preocupar se algum outro alfa havia sentido o cheiro de Beatrice.

Quando finalmente entrou novamente no quarto, foi quando ouviu o choro dela, baixinho, vindo de dentro do ninho. Ele rapidamente se abaixou, entrando debaixo do lençol preparado para vê-la machucada... mas apenas a encontrou chorando, abraçada aos seus joelhos. "Bea?" Ele disse baixinho, mas ela apenas enfiou o rosto nos joelhos. "Por que você saiu? Não pode me deixar sozinha! Não pode. Eu achei que você tinha me abandonado! Tinha fugido enquanto eu dormia! Não faz mais isso, não pode! Eu sei que você não gosta de mim o suficiente para me morder, mas-"

"O quê?" Ele disse em uma voz alta, quase como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa no seu rosto. Beatrice levantou os olhos surpresa, e passou a língua pelos lábios. "Eu entendo. Talvez os nomes sejam um erro. Se você não sente nada-" Daniel se aproximou dela, a puxando para o seu colo enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Você é maluca, garota? De onde você tirou isso?"

Ela se encolheu no colo dele, olhando para suas próprias mãos, como uma criança que fora pega fazendo bagunça. "Eu... gosto de você a algum tempo. Achei que... achei que quando você encontrava o seu alfa, ele mal aguentaria esperar para mordê-la. E aqui estamos, semanas depois, e eu ainda tenho o mesmo cheiro..." A última palavra foi dita com um soluço, interrompendo seu discurso amargo. Daniel deu uma risada, e limpou os olhos dela com seus dedos.

"Lembra que nos contos de fadas as princesas sempre casam com os príncipes? É isso que significa uma mordida. Eu não podia te morder se nós não entendêssemos isso juntos. Se você não me dissesse que realmente quer isso. É um compromisso para a vida toda, muito mais importante que um nome no seu pulso, Bea." Ele levantou o pulso dela, com seu nome escrito delicadamente em letra floreada. "Uma mordida quase sempre gera uma névoa-"

"Bom, névoa por névoa eu já estou no meio de uma agora, não é mesmo?" Ela disse de birra, enquanto ele se abaixava para beijar o pulso dela. "Névoas podem gerar crianças, Beatrice. Você sabe disso. Eu não ia te morder sem discutirmos as consequências disso."

Ela pareceu desconfortável por um momento, um pouco de suor se formando no topo dos seus lábios. "E se mesmo assim eu ainda quiser?" Ela disse em um voz baixinha, olhando novamente para suas próprias mãos, como fazia quando estava envergonhada. Daniel tentou não ser consumido pelo desejo quando ouviu as palavras dela, sabendo muito bem que ela podia estar dizendo aquilo só por causa da névoa.

Porque Marina um dia também tinha dito para Dante que não se importava com isso, certo? E as coisas tinham dado _tão_ errado...

Ele tentou afastar o que havia acontecido com os dois da sua cabeça. Eles eram casais diferentes. Mas ele não podia mentir e dizer que o que havia acontecido apenas um ano antes com Marina e Dante não o amedrontava. Ele tocou de levinho no pescoço de Beatrice, bem onde a marca da mordida dele ficaria se ele escolhesse... se _eles_ escolhessem isso.

Ele sempre se orgulhara de ser um homem racional. E movido pelos seus objetivos frios e calculistas. Talvez para equilibrar a sua personalidade emocional, e escondê-la. Mas algo na mistura entre as palavras de Beatrice, o cheiro da névoa dela, e como ela estava quente contra a sua pele fez com que ele a beijasse. Ela logo correspondeu, colocando suas mãos no rosto dele, sua língua invadindo sua boca com possessividade. As mãos dele logo a puxaram para sentar de frente para ele, cada perna dela de um lado do seu colo, seus dedos se entrelaçando na sua carne e apertando-a, como se quisesse demonstrar o quanto queria ela de verdade, o quanto tudo aquilo era um movimento vindo mais do medo, do que da falta de amor.

Beatrice logo deixou um gemido baixinho sair por entre os seus lábios, enquanto os dedos dele subiam lentamente pelas suas pernas, para o seu quadril, e finalmente para a sua cintura. Parecia que eles se beijavam a uma eternidade, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Ela moveu o quadril contra o colo dele, apoiando sua testa contra a dele, e olhando nos seus olhos.

E para sua surpresa, a resposta de Daniel foi jogá-la na cama, subindo em cima dela enquanto suas mãos desciam para o meio das suas pernas. Ele segurou a calcinha com força, arrebentando a parte debaixo como se não suportasse esperar que ela a removesse. Beatrice entreabriu as pernas um pouco mais, de maneira quase hipnótica e instintiva, enquanto ele removia a própria camisa pela cabeça. "Última chance, _omega_." Ele disse com a voz mais alta do que normalmente usaria, olhando firmemente para ela.

Mas a resposta dela apenas mexeu mais ainda com a sua própria libido, quando aquela omega pequena, com os cabelos loiros e a pele pálida fez um beicinho adorável e gemeu baixinho um ' _por favor_.'

As mãos de Daniel se tornaram mais ríspidas, mais rápidas e brutas. Ele tirou o sutiã dela com força, parando apenas alguns meros segundos para observar os seios pálidos dela, que se encaixavam perfeitamente bem na palma das mãos dele. Sua boca logo encontrou a boca dela, a intensidade da névoa dela fazendo aflorar um cheiro novo na pele dela. Era como se o corpo dela estivesse dando todos os sinais de que queria ser tomado.

As mãos dele encontraram o meio das pernas dela novamente, mas dessa vez ele apenas puxou os restos da calcinha rasgada pelas suas pernas, e voltou com seus dedos para tocá-la. Seu indicador se moveu, do clitóris dela até sua abertura, e quando ele o removeu, ele brilhava com a prova de que ela estava mesmo excitada. A prova de que ela estava excitada por causa _dele_. Ele colocou o dedo na boca, mas aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente. Ele lentamente estava descobrindo que nada era suficiente quando se tratava de Beatrice. Ele queria tudo que era relacionado com ela.

Ele logo inclinou-se para frente e a puxou pelos quadris, sua língua sem nenhum pudor encaixando-se entre os lábios da buceta dela, penetrando-a devagarinho. Ela arqueou as costas, gemendo baixinho enquanto olhava para o topo da cabeça dele. " _Dan, por favor._ " Ela disse num gritinho, como se não aguentasse mais esperar pelo que vinha a seguir.

Ela se sentia como um elástico prestes a arrebentar. Mas todas as vezes que se sentia a ponto de chegar onde ela queria chegar, algo a puxava para trás novamente, fazendo-a gemer em frustração. Foi quando finalmente Daniel levantou do meio das suas pernas e puxou a sua cueca para baixo que ela conseguiu sentir que voltava a respirar.

Ela colocou uma dos seus pés nas costas dele, como se quisesse o forçar para baixo, para perto dela, para _dentro_ dela. Ele deu um gemido baixo contra o ouvido dela quando finalmente a penetrou devagar, cada cotovelo dele apoiado na cama de um lado da cabeça de Beatrice. Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios enquanto ele continuava a penetrá-la, até que finalmente estava dentro dela por completo.

As mãos dela o seguravam pelo seus ombros, suas unhas cravadas na pele dele, as vezes segurando-o pelos cabelos de sua nuca. Antes de voltar a se mexer, ele olhou para ela, seu peito se movendo com rapidez devido a sua respiração entrecortada. "Promete que vai ser só minha a partir de agora?" Ele disse baixinho.

"Eu sempre fui sua, antes mesmo de te conhecer." Ela respondeu, puxando-o para um beijo. Daniel começou a se mover dentro dela, sua língua invadindo a boca pequena dela. Era difícil pensar e analisar as coisas como ele fazia geralmente, porque aos poucos ele podia começar a notar que o cheiro dela mudava. E talvez pela primeira vez na vida dele, desde quando ele deixou de ser apenas um garotinho assustado e com medo do próprio pai, ele se permitiu não estar nos controle das coisas. Talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se permitiu agir como queria agir, sem pensar no que os outros achariam dele.

Beatrice tinha o rosto virado de lado, e oferecia o pescoço para ele a todo momento, intercalando gemidos baixinhos com puxões nos seus cabelos negros. Quando finalmente os seus dentes de cravaram na pele alva dela, ele pôde sentir o sangue dela encher a sua boca. O gosto dela era idêntico ao cheiro dela: intoxicante e divino. Ele fechou a mandíbula na carne dela, ouvindo que os gemidos dela agora se tornavam mais altos, e os quadris dela se chocavam com força contra os seus.

Foi quando algo que ele não estava lá muito preparado aconteceu. Seu pau dentro dela se alargou, a sua glande se projetando para se adequar a ela. Para se adequar ao que eles haviam se tornado em algum momento. Seus movimentos dentro dela se tornaram impossíveis, e ele se manteve quieto dentro dela, seus dentes ainda cravados no seu pescoço, quando um orgasmo o atingiu.

E ele gozou dentro dela.


	18. Arrebatado

Eles observavam a pequena caixa que estava em cima da mesa de jantar como se ela fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir.

"O que bem deve ser, se pararmos para analisar o que aquele brutamontes disse..." - deixou escapar Feliz, dando os ombros quando Zangado olhou torto para ele. Eles haviam saido tão depressa depois que Atchim aparecera, que ninguém havia considerado que até uma fuga com a pequena caixa era um grande risco. Mas, por alguma intervenção divina, lá eles estavam todos, são e salvos, e a pequena caixa ainda estava intacta a espera de quem a viesse buscar.

"Vocês podem dizer o que quiserem, ainda acho tão estranho que confiem qualquer coisa com a gente depois do que aconteceu com o Mestre..." Atchim repetiu, talvez pela décima vez naquela noite. "Ainda mais um mais um plano de atentado, porque isso é claramente..."

"Acho que talvez o mais importante aqui fosse discutir o porquê você trouxe essa garota para cá." Dengoso finalmente se pronunciou, cruzando os braços em frente ao seu terno. Sua gravata já estava frouxa, e apesar de eles já terem chegado à algumas horas, ele ainda parecia extremamente arrumado. "Mestre não está mais aqui. As abduções foram suspensas. O que essa _putinha_ significa?"

Foi talvez a coisa mais rápida que Atchim já havia feito. Em menos de meros milésimos de segundos, ele estava segurando Dengoso pela gravata frouxa, o levantando alguns milimetros do chão. A sua mão direita, que ainda segurava um cigarro que tinha cheiro de menta e nicotina, se deslocou para colocá-lo levemente por entre os lábios semiabertos. " _Putinha_ é a senhora sua mãe, em sua esplendosa graça, amarrada à cama enquanto o nojento do seu pai a fodia para te conceber. Você me entendeu bem? Quero ver todo esse _dengo_ sem o Mestre aqui para apoiar seus caprichos."

Dengoso tossiu fortemente quando Atchim finalmente largou a sua gravata. Os outros apenas continuavam observando eles, como se estivessem cansados, ou talvez estressados demais, para se meterem no assunto. "Ao invés de ficarmos brincando como crianças pequenas em volta de um chocolate, que tal se realmente tentássemos entender o que isso significa?" Disse Zangado em um tom rabugento.

Foi quando Marina se levantou da cadeira na qual se sentava à mesa de jantar, e olhou para ele. "Vocês foram rebaixados. É isso que aconteceu. Essa caixa não significa que confiam em vocês. Ao contrário." Ela disse simplesmente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair de encontro ao seu rosto. "Essa caixinha quer dizer que vocês não são mais os encarregados. Não têm mais as informações vitais para a condução de planos; vocês agora são meramente o sedex da organização terrorista de vocês."

E com isso ela saiu da sala, balançando seus cabelos ruivos quase como se fosse a única pessoa naquela mesa que pensasse um pouco.

"Em algo ela está certa. Mas Dengoso também." Feliz finalmente disse, olhando em volta e percebendo que por alguma razão, não via Soneca por ali. "Ainda não entendo o que aquela mulher significa, Atchim..." Ele finalmente completou, arriscando um tom de voz mais baixo, como se a mulher negra que estava sentada a meros metros deles, olhando pra fora da janela, não conseguisse ouvir o que ele dizia.

"Não interessa. E além do mais, alguma hora Mestre ia me forçar a buscar uma também. Não é mesmo?" Mas era óbvio que para além da pequena mancha branca que ele tinha no nariz, algo estava muito errado.

***

"Você não devia ter feito isso." Ela finalmente disse, dando a volta pelo quarto completamente bagunçado de Atchim, enquanto coçava um dos diversos furos de agulhas que tinha nos braços. Talvez por ser o mais recente, ou talvez porque o Clube da Névoa havia alterado a fórmula das falsas névoas não havia muito tempo. Os cabelos encaracolados dela caiam até os seus seios, e a essa altura ela já usava um conjunto de moletom surrado de cor cinza.

"Se quiser voltar para lá, fique mais do que a vontade, realeza." Atchim disse com sarcasmo, tentando arrumar um pouco da bagunça em seu quarto, selecionando os papéis que eram talvez mais importantes e jogando o resto fora na pequena lixeira ao seu lado. Mas a garota continuou dando voltas pelo quarto, e toda a vez que passava pelas costas de Atchim, seu perfume falso enchia as narinas dele e o irritava profundamente.

"Eu não conseguiria... não sem saber porque você me libertaria se nas vezes em que comprou os direitos sobre mim, nunca quis..." Ela começou, meio que sem saber como terminar. Mas o fato fora que Atchim comprou os direitos sobre o quarto dela, ou o número que eles utilizavam para identificar ela no clube, pelo menos cinco vezes, mas nunca quis transar com ela. Nunca se forçou sobre o corpo dela como o resto dos alfas desprezíveis que iam para lá, atrás de omegas vulneráveis a seus desejos doentios. Ele só passava seu cartão de crédito na máquina que fechava a porta do quarto, e pagava pela noite toda. E depois entrava no quarto dela, e sentava na cadeira da escrivaninha, e dizia que ela podia dormir, porque _ela merecia um descanso de vez em quando_.

Lá pela terceira vez, ela não conseguia conter os sorrisos quando ouvia o barulho da máquina de cartão de crédito do lado de fora, e reconhecia o rosto dele. Do homem misterioso que comprava para ela horas de folga, que não pedia nem ao menos que ela se despisse ou se mostrasse para ele. Se na primeira noite ela ficou de olhos bem abertos, esperando por qualquer atitude inesperada que confirmasse que todos os homens eram mesmo terríveis, na terceira noite ela já se aconchegava e dormia profundamente sob o seu olhar.

Na quarta vez, ele cheirou duas gordas carreiras de cocaína, que ele havia despejado bem na escrivaninha onde ele sempre sentava. Disse a ela que havia pagado a noite toda, como sempre, mas que teria que ir embora logo depois. Ele havia pagado talvez a tarifa triplicada, porque naquela mesma tarde ela havia sido uma das escolhidas para receber as doses de estimulantes da falsa névoa. Quando ele entrara no quarto, ela pôde ver o nariz torcido dele.

"Seu cheiro normal é tão bom. Não entendo que tipo de alfa gosta desta fragância industrializada." Ele havia dito, antes de arrumar as carreiras de cocaína com o cartão de crédito. Ela estava suada na cama, como sempre estava, mas desta vez amarrada à cordas na parede, para evitar que uma possível agressividade gerada pela falsa névoa a levasse a machucar os seus clientes. "São uns estúpidos, que não sabem fazer negócios. Tem uma mulher tão bonita, com um cheiro tão bom, e enchem ela de remédios para que fique cheirando como um perfume doce de prostituta barata. E ainda têm a pachorra de me cobrar o triplo por este absurdo."

"O seu... o seu cheiro também é muito bom."

E fora as primeiras palavras que ela havia dito para ele, em todos os encontros que eles tiveram.

No último, ele entrou no quarto muito bem arrumado. Seu terno era visivelmente caro, e seus cabelos estavam penteados, sem exibir aquele visual descompromissado que parecia ser a sua marca registrada. Seu nariz tinha uma pequena ferida na curva da direita, mas ele parecia muito confortável para ter cheirado algo naquela noite.

"É a última noite que eu compro." Ele havia dito, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso e batucando com eles na caixa, antes de colocar entre seus lábios. A jovem negra havia dado um suspiro dramático, sem nem ao menos perceber o quanto aquelas simples palavras haviam mexido com ela. Ele logo sentou-se na cadeira que usualmente utilizava, mas logo pareceu ter uma ideia melhor, e moveu-se para sentar na pontinha da cama. Ela estava sentada com as costas contra a parede, seus pés esticados e quase tocando as coxas dele.

"Eu gostaria de explicar o porquê. Ou talvez eu gostaria de ter coragem de explicar o porquê." Ele não acendeu o cigarro, só ficou com ele pendurado na curvatura da boca, como se fosse cair a qualquer minuto. "Mas sabe? No início... na primeira vez foi porque eu te vi pelo pequeno vidro de checagem, quando estava procurando por uma garota." Todas as portas do Clube, assim como máquinas de venda automáticas, tinham um pequeno vidro unilateral. Para que os clientes observassem as garotas antes de passarem o cartão e comprarem suas horas.

Mas o que Atchim dizia era uma mentira. Ele nunca havia se deitado com uma prostituta antes, não porque não tinha tido oportunidade, mas porque ele não conseguiria passar a noite com alguém que podia não ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Como... bem, como aconteceu com _ele_. Naquela primeira vez, ele estivera apenas matando tempo para fingir que havia se deitado com uma omega e manter sua pose perante o Mestre.

"O fato é que... eu te vi chorando..." ...e _algo me disse que você estava passando pelo mesmo que eu passei."_... e algo me disse que você seria uma boa companhia para a noite. Porque não estaria louca para me encantar com truques eróticos exóticos para que eu voltasse toda a noite." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou baixinho, colocando as mãos no colo, antes de tirar o cigarro dos lábios e o jogar longe. "As vezes tudo que a gente precisa é de um lugar seguro para..."

"Sermos nós mesmos." Ela completou, balançando a cabeça. "Foi o que você me proporcionou nas últimas vezes. Eu nunca poderia pedir mais do que isso. Não seria justo." Uma pequena lágrima rolou pela bochecha dela quando ela levantou os olhos, e sorriu para Atchim. Um sorriso amargo. Visivelmente triste. "Obrigada."

"Eu não mereço que você me agradeça. Eu poderia ter feito mais..." Ele tentou, mas ela logo se inclinou para frente e segurou as mãos dele. "Pára, eu juro..." Ela começou, aquelas mãos quentes e morenas, acariciando os dedos pálidos de Atchim fizeram ele rir pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Os polegares dele começaram a tocar de levinho os pulsos dela.

Foi quando, quase como se alguém escrevesse cada letra nos pulsos dela, um nome começou a surgir por debaixo dos dedos de Atchim.

_Guilherme._

E ele sabia com certeza que aquela visita seria a última. Porque ele teria que ajudar a ômega dele a fugir.


	19. Enluvado

"Quem vocês esperavam que viesse buscar a encomenda?" Disse o velho homem, passando a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos antes de colocar novamente seu chapéu. Seu rosto ainda continha a mesma expressão sombria de semanas antes, quando ele decidia o que faria com aquele bando que não mais obedecia cegamente às suas regras. E talvez por isso a situação toda fosse ainda mais estranha, porque Gonzales não parecia desconfiado de nada. Nem de que fora envenenado por um deles, e nem ao menos que talvez tenha sido Soneca e uma dose cavalar e mal administrada de rivotril.

Ou talvez, ele só estivesse tentando pegá-los desprevinidos, pensou Zangado.

O ponto é, desde que haviam descoberto, ou melhor se dado conta, de que Soneca havia fugido com Beatrice dois dias depois da gala, o clima havia mudado para pior. Todos eles agora pareciam acreditar piamente que o encarregado perceberia que um deles havia fugido, e encararia isso como o que realmente era: o elo mais fraco havia pulado do barco. E o que isso significaria?

Zangado havia ficado... extremamente _zangado_ com seu próprio irmão por alguns dias. Mas depois de ouvir o mesmo sermão de Marina tantas vezes sobre como talvez isso fosse mais seguro, sobre como ele deveria estar pensando como um irmão mais velho... ele havia respirado e lá no fundo... agradecido por Soneca ter fugido com Beatrice. Era melhor mesmo que um marinheiro se salvasse se o capitão iria morrer de qualquer forma com o navio.

Feliz fez o que sabia fazer melhor, e apertou a mão de Mestre com o maior sorriso nos lábios. Sua energia positiva tentava disfarçar as inseguranças que sentia dentro de si mesmo, e que já haviam sido discutidas a exaustão na privacidade de seu quarto com Jasmine. "O melhor encarregado que podíamos pedir... Mestre é muito bom que o senhor esteja de volta, porque isso significa..."

"... significa que estamos de volta à ativa, seus vagabundos." Disse o Mestre, levantando uma taça imaginária e fazendo um brinde com ela, como se fosse algo comum para ele. "Anteriormente tivemos alguns problemas com a bomba de Soneca, mas dessa vez... ah, dessa vez _eles_ se encarregaram de não permitir que aquele palerma cometa nenhum erro..."

Mestre não pareceu sentir falta de Soneca, e apenas contornou um estático Zangado que ainda ocupava a entrada da fábrica abandonada. O homem mais velho contornou a mesa de jantar, passando a mão pela superfície estremamente limpa. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu, olhando seus dedos com dúvida enquanto levantava seus olhos. "Vocês nunca foram lá muito voltados a limpeza. O que está acontecendo?"

Dunga engoliu em seco, sabendo que aquilo era culpa dele. Cinderella sempre havia se mostrado uma pessoa extremamente inclinada a limpeza e organização, atingindo quase um nível paranóico com isso. Depois de um tempo tentando resistir o fato dela querer limpar tudo, e reclamar por meio de gestos frenéticos o quanto odiava viver em um chiqueiro, havia tomado a iniciativa de começar uma limpeza geral. Para ela. Por ela. Os outros acabaram gostando de um ambiente menos insalubre, e acabaram por criar medidas para manter a organização.

"Eu disse que isso era uma grande bobagem, mas eu sou voto vencido, como sempre..." Dengoso disse, surgindo na sala de jantar com um sanduíche nas mãos. Ele sentou-se na cadeira bem na cabeceira oposta a Mestre, e começou a mastigar enquanto continuava a falar. "... omegas tornaram alfas em um bando de trouxas, bem que você disse, Mestre."

Mestre apenas riu, olhando em volta e finalmente percebendo o quanto o lugar parecia bem mais organizado. "Bom, que elas sirvam de algo afinal. Não sei como não pensei em usá-las como domésticas antes... já teriamos comida boa e um ambiente melhor desde a primeira loirinha que trouxemos... aliás, onde estão as garotas?"

Foi a vez de Zangado engolir seco, passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta. Dunga começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando que se Mestre resolvesse revistar seu quarto, acharia diversas roupas, ligeries e até mesmo doces que ele havia comprado especialmente para Cinderella. Zangado pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Dunga e tentou parecer relaxado. "Cada uma está trancada em um dos nossos quartos. Não achamos que você ia desgostar da ideia de colocarmos elas para uso, como boas ômegas merecem serem usadas..."

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu nas feições de Mestre, que riu divertidamente antes de bater com uma das mãos na coxa direita. "Ah, Zangado... que pena que o presente que eu trouxe foi para Dengoso. Porque você é realmente um aliado impagável..." Ele disse com satisfação, antes de virar-se para Dunga e sorrir. "Vai lá fora e pega o pacote na caçamba da picape. Acho que Dengoso vai adorar revelar seu presentinho."

***

A garota estava morbidamente embalada em papel de presente vermelho, do tipo mais barato e transparente possível. Na altura da sua cabeça, o papel abria-se para revelar o rosto desacordado dela, e fazia um contorno oval com aparas de papel repicadas. Um grande laço enrolava-se em volta da cintura dela, por cima do papel transparente. Zangado não sabia se a escolha da cor era proposital, quase como uma piada de mal gosto para zombar da cultura da garota, que claramente era de descendência chinesa.

"Lorena?" Dengoso parecia, pela primeira vez desde que se juntara aos sete anões, extremamente perdido e pego de surpresa. Ele não havia tocado na garota, mas havia deixado o sanduíche de lado, e estava com o corpo inclinado sobre a mesa, quase que inspecionando o seu rosto, a procura de algum sinal... qualquer sinal, que pudesse explicar o significado daquilo tudo.

" _A Famosa Guerreira_ , do germânico antigo. Tão poético, Dengoso. Eu nunca imaginei que você teria tido uma queda por alguém tão óbvia." Mestre contornou a mesa e parou do lado de Dengoso, que não era o único que olhava de forma abestalhada para o corpo da mulher envolto em papel plástico em cima da mesa. "Mas infelizmente não posso tomar crédito por este presente. Ele é todo de _Summa Ducis_. Eles haviam me dito que eu não podia apenas dizer que você deveria sequestrar alguém, Dengoso. Quando Soneca trouxe a sua princesa para cá, eu também soube. Te falta direcionamento. Direcionamento da raiva. Você tem tanta raiva... tão bela raiva..." Mestre deu alguns tapas nas costas de Dengoso antes de continuar. "... a sua raiva é a mais bonita. Dentre todos nós... dentre a nossa causa... você podia - e pode! Ainda pode! - chegar tão longe! Só precisa... aprender a direcionar a sua raiva... e assim encontrará a liberdade..."

As mãos de Mestre passaram gentilmente pelas bochechas da garota desacordada e ele sorriu, antes de removê-las. "Por isso _Summa Ducis_ enviou este presente. Este é o seu foco, Dengoso."

Zangado não precisava de mais informações que não fossem as expressões no rosto de Dengoso. Havia algo muito errado. Porque Dengoso claramente conhecia a garota deitada na sua frente, assim como ele conhecia Marina, quando Mestre mandou que ele a trouxesse. Porque eles eram os únicos que conheciam as garotas previamente? O que aquilo queria dizer?

Porque não foi permitido justamente a eles sequestrarem quem eles queriam?

"Estupre-a. Até que ela fique grávida, de um bebê seu. Eu trouxe estimulantes de névoa, para facilitar as coisas para você. Mas essas são suas ordens, Dengoso. Você vai ter a honra de começar o nosso exército alfa."

A cabeça de Dengoso girava, e nem toda as explicações do mundo conseguiriam acalmá-lo. Zangado parecia saber disso, principalmente quando o primeiro simplesmente desabou sentado na mesma cadeira onde estivera apenas alguns momentos antes comendo seu sanduíche. Dunga e Feliz observavam a cena à distância, comentando entre si com gestos rápidos. Mas foi Atchim que, como usualmente, teve a reação mais esperada de alguém em uma situação ruim.

"Eu preciso de uma bebida. E agora...!" Ele disse antes de levantar da cadeira que sentava perto da janela e desaparecer na cozinha. Dengoso continuava com os olhos presos na garota chinesa enrolada em papel plástico vermelho. E foi por isso que Zangado decidiu dizer algo, para acabar com aquele silêncio que apenas fazia tudo se tornar pior.

"Mestre... e se a criança for ômega?" Porque essa era a pergunta que flutuava em sua mente enquanto Dengoso observava a garota, pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheceram, permitindo que vissem o estupor e nojo transparentes em seu rosto. Gonzales apenas balançou as mãos, como se fosse um fato já resolvido, assinado e carimbado à muitos anos. "Só saberemos quando já tiverem idade avançada. E todo bom reinado foi fundado na utilização de mão de obra gratuita, Zangado. Lembra? É apenas para isso que eles servem. Servitude e concepção."

Zangado queria ter dito alguma outra coisa, mas Dengoso o interrompeu quando se inclinou em direção ao chão e vomitou todo o sanduíche que estivera comendo apenas alguns segundos antes.

***

"De onde você a conhece?" Perguntou Feliz finalmente, enquanto eles todos, com exceção de Mestre, estavam reunidos em volta da cama de Dengoso, onde a garota ainda dormia pacificamente. Eles haviam trazido ela quando finalmente foram liberados por Mestre. "Não adianta mentir, você conhece ela. Não teria ficado tão mal se não conhecesse..."

Dengoso parecia lutar sobre se contaria ou não para eles sobre a garota. Andou de um lado para o outro, até finalmente parar na sua escrivaninha, e sentar-se com as pernas abertas, com as costas da cadeira a sua frente. Seu jeito de típico _bad boy_ poderia ser tido como mera rebeldia juvenil. Ou talvez, como consequência de associação ao tráfico. Mal saberiam essas pessoas que ele era associado com algo muito pior.

"Lorena. Trabalha na loja de produtos naturais do pai. No Chinatown, a uma hora mais ou menos daqui. Era bem em frente ao local que eu... atuava como aviãozinho." Ele fungou, apesar de não parecer que chorava. "Todos os dias de manhã saía para me dar uma xícara de chá. Era um chá horrível, sempre." Ele disse, olhando para a garota. "Muito ruim. Eu odiava aqueles chás dela." Ele tentou expressar algo diferente de preocupação, mas sua testa apenas se franziu mais ainda, e deixou claro que ele não sentia metade do nojo que tentava expressar.

"No Natal, ela fez biscoitos. Tudo dessas ervas chinesas horrorosas com gosto de morte. Mas eu pensei que talvez deveria ser educado e dar algo a ela no ano novo. Nesse dia, um outro traficante tentou tomar o ponto de vendas em frente a loja, e eu empurrei ela pra dentro durante uma troca de tiros. Depois disso, ela nunca mais quis me ver. Fazia questão de se esconder, fechar as persianas da loja quando me via na rua. Troquei de ponto e logo depois me juntei ao Mestre."

Ela sempre usava luvas. Seu pai dizia que era a forma de evitar pegar a doença do amor, que era completamente contrária aos costumes milenares dele. Ninguém na família de Lorena acreditava nas marcas dos pulsos como provas de almas gêmeas, e sim como prova de que os homens haviam mexido com os deuses errados. Enquanto a avó de Lorena rezava para que o deus da escrita libertasse a humanidade do seu castigo, seu pai dizia ser uma clara manifestação do deus da tinta.

A única ocasião em que ela não usava luvas era no dia do ano novo. Quando ela roçou seus dedos nus contra a mão de Dengoso para pegar a pequena caixa que continha um colar de ouro. Que ainda estava pendurado no seu pescoço, com os caracteres de _Zhànshì_ escritos em chinês tradicional, enquanto ela dormia na cama de Dengoso.


	20. Copioso

_Summa_ _d_ _ucis_.

Era a primeira vez que Zangado ouvia aquela palavra, e para falar a verdade não tinha a menor ideia do que ela significava. Mas não podia ser nada bom. Gonzalez era um homem extremamente mal educado, mas em meio a tanta amargura se podia ao menos ter honestidade. Então, se ele pronunciava essa palavra pela primeira vez agora, é porque também não a conhecia antes.

Ele queria ter estudado mais ou se dedicado mais, para tentar entender o que aquela palavra (ou par de palavras, aquilo se escrevia junto ou separado?) significava. Mas ele não tinha a menor ideia. E a única pessoa que ele conhecia inteligente o suficiente para ao menos saber onde começar a investigar tudo aquilo tinha fugido. Com aquela merda de garota.

Será que ele não via o egoísmo em suas atitudes? Ele mesmo tinha muito mais razões para fugir do que Soneca. Marina era... droga, Marina era _esposa_ dele. Eles eram casados. Eles tinham até mesmo...

_Não._

Ele não ia voltar a pensar naquilo agora. Não podia. Era uma daquelas memórias que traziam tantos sentimentos ruins que o paralisavam. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto Dengoso terminava de contar como havia conhecido a garota que dormia em meio ao papel celofane cor de carmim. Ele teria que ouvir de Marina quando ela descobrisse que Gonzalez voltou, mas ainda mais quando ela ouvisse que mais uma garota havia sido trazida à fábrica.

"Você não está pensando em seguir as ordens dele, não é?" Foi a vez de Feliz perguntar, colocando uma das mãos no queixo enquanto se inclinava para dar uma boa olhada na garota que ainda dormia. "Se a nossa situação já está uma bagunça, imagina com crianças..." Ele deu os ombros, como se fosse algo muito óbvio, mas Dengoso só levantou o dedo para ele, em haste firme, como se ele tivesse dito uma enorme besteira.

O dedo de Dengoso encostou na ponta do nariz de Feliz, que a essa altura só revirava os olhos enquanto sorria. P _orque esse filho da puta está sempre sorrindo_ , Dengoso se perguntava. "São ordens. E eu vou cumpri-las. Ao contrário de vocês, galináceos amedrontados que mal conseguem ver um rabo de saia sem se transformarem em ameba. São apenas garotas. São apenas omegas. O mais baixo nível da _cadeia alimentar_. Aceitem isso. E chô!" Ele finalmente disse, apontando a porta para os homens que não pareciam se tocar que deveriam ir embora.

Eles saíram rapidamente, um atrás do outro, praguejando por serem excluídos de algo novo. Mas no estado nervoso que Dengoso estava, e como era bem voltado a ter picos de agressividade, era melhor até mesmo para a garota na sua cama que todo mundo apenas fizesse o melhor para não deixar ele ainda mais irritado.

Antes de fechar a porta, porém, Zangado travou-a com o pé e encostou a cabeça contra a de Dengoso, fazendo suas testas ficarem uma contra a outra. "Não faça isso que você disse. Alguns crimes não tem volta. Você não quer esse em sua consciência."

***

Não muito longe da comoção causada pela chegada de uma garota a mais, Marina se dirigia furtivamente para o quarto de Feliz, com um objeto escondido nas dobras da camiseta surrada. Ela olhava em volta, claramente com medo de ser pega no flagra, mas rápida o suficiente para deixar claro a quem a visse que ela tinha sua mente focada no que fazia. Ela não entendia bem o porquê de ninguém estar nos corredores principais, então tudo parecia ser uma grande cilada. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta do quarto de Feliz, do outro lado da fábrica, ela não estava trancada.

Isso por si só já poderia ser o suficiente para disparar alarmes internos. Mas o objeto pequeno em suas mãos esquentava a sua pele e a lembrava de que ela não poderia vacilar. Não agora. Marina nunca achou que Feliz parecesse apaixonado por Jasmine. Eles pareciam só... íntimos. Como se dividissem segredos e fraternidades que ninguém mais poderia entender. Mesmo que todos os outros achassem que ele dormia com ela, como... bem, como todos os outros estavam fazendo, Marina tinha plena certeza que era algo diferente daquilo.

Quando a porta se abriu com um rompante, ela esperava qualquer coisa, mas não o que viu.

Jasmine estava com uma das solas de seus pés apoiado contra a face interna da coxa, suas mãos juntas em frente aos seus seios, seus olhos fechados enquanto sons de mar tocavam ao fundo. Marina fechou a porta atrás de si mesma e ficou olhando meio que atônita à cena, quase que sem acreditar que ela havia encontrado Jasmine, a sagrada e raptada Jasmine, fazendo yoga no quarto de seu captor com direito à _música de fundo_.

"Incrível como até a música parece adequada à essa visita. Não é você a quem chamam de Ariel?" Disse calmamente Jasmine, como se a intromissão fosse normal em sua vida. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechado enquanto ela mudava de posição de yoga, os braços apontando para o teto como uma flecha.

"Não vim para ouvir suas baboseiras. Não vai me impressionar só porque sabe quem entrou." Marina rapidamente sentou na cama ao centro do quarto, que rangeu em resposta ao seu corpo. Jasmine finalmente suspirou longamente e abriu os olhos, recitando um _Namastê_ ao vazio, em sua voz aveludada, antes de voltar-se para Marina.

"Eu vou ser educada em não ficar chateada por ter que limpar de novo o quarto depois da sua visita, devido a essa energia negativa que você trouxe. Mas, sendo educada como fui dentro de casa, como posso lhe ajudar, Marina?"

A ruiva cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, o objeto branco ainda enrolado na barra da sua camiseta branca. "Eu não acredito no culto à lua. Não acredito nas sacerdotisas da lua. Não acredito em nada disso. Dito isso, como você sabia? Como você sabia antes mesmo de eu saber?"

Jasmine andou de um lado ao outro na frente de Marina, como se a analisasse. "A culpa não é minha se você não acredita. E se para piorar demora tanto tempo para ver o óbvio." Ela sorriu, como se tentasse derrubar as barreiras que Marina tentava tanto levantar, a fim de claramente se defender. "Eu não sei se você realmente não sabia, ou se apenas não queria acreditar, e por isso se enganou por tanto tempo."

Marina, balançou a cabeça negando, como se fosse óbvio. Mas nada era óbvio. Não depois do que havia ocorrido da última vez. "Eu não estava me enganando nada. Como eu ia saber se estou presa aqui há mais tempo que você? Eu não tinha como imaginar, oh Sacerdotisa..."

"Marina. Chega." Jasmine deu dois passos e parou em frente a outra mulher, seus olhos tão pretos se tornando vultuosos por alguns segundos enquanto ela olhava a barra enrolada da blusa de Marina. "A culpa não é minha se você não acredita. Mas a alfa dentro de você tem de ser protegida a qualquer custo. Ela vai ser tão importante, Marina. Eu não posso..." Jasmine, pegou as mãos da outra, que estavam uma de cada lado do seu corpo. "... medir, mensurar... não posso encontrar as palavras certas, pela primeira vez na vida, para te dizer o quanto ela é importante. Todas as crianças são, eu gosto de pensar assim... mas..."

" _Pára._ " Quando Jasmine levantou os olhos das mãos de Marina, percebeu que seus próprios olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, e ela lutava para manter a respiração tranquila. Como se em um passe de mágica, os olhos de Jasmine voltaram a sua condição natural, sinceros e amendoados, grandes e misteriosos. "Como se essa situação toda não fosse o suficiente, você não tem a menor ideia do que está falando. Isso não pode acontecer. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não aconteceria novamente."

" _A culpa não é minha se você não acredita._ " Jasmine disse mais uma vez. "Mas você está lamentando a morte de uma criança que já está viva de novo."

A barra da camiseta se desfez levemente enquanto elas seguravam aos mãos uma da outra. Jasmine já havia se movido para abraçar Marina, que chorava copiosamente em seus ombros. Um pequeno teste de gravidez, que havia sido furtivamente trazido por Dunga, caiu no chão.

Uma pequena menininha sorria no fundo digital do teste.


	21. Aliciado

"Eu já tinha te perguntado. E foi você quem me disse para escolher!" Os cabelos de Marina eram curtos, na altura dos ombros, e mais encaracolados do que no futuro seriam. Ela segurava uma sacola cheia de chocolates, enquanto encarava um Dante que a fuzilava com o olhar. "Dandan, você mesmo disse que eu poderia escolher. Então eu escolhi! Para que balas se eu poderia ter chocolates?"

"Você sabe que eu prefiro balas de caramelo." Ele disse, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que ela subisse na moto. Marina colocou as balas na sua mochila e a colocou nas costas, dando os ombros. "Eu estou brincando, seu boboca. É óbvio que eu comprei as suas balas também. Não sou uma _esposa_ malvada." Quando ela finalmente sentou atrás dele na moto, seus braços rodearam com certa distância a cintura de Dante, que riu um pouco.

"Eu vou deixar essa passar, mas apenas porque você já mal consegue andar na garupa da moto com essa barrigona. Anda, vamos para casa, antes que Daniel exploda o andar inteiro na nossa ausência."

***

"Marina, Marina, Marina, você trouxe o que eu pedi?" Daniel circulou a cunhada assim que eles adentraram o apartamento, esfregando as mãos uma das outras. Ela revirou os olhos e tirou de dentro da mochila uma pequena sacolinha de bicarbonato de sódio e colocou nas mãos ansiosas dele, que deu um pequeno pulinho de alegria antes de parar, ante o olhar fuzilante de Dante. Era sempre esse mesmo papo de que ele tinha que se comportar como um alfa de verdade. Como Marina deveria parar de tratá-lo como uma criança. Que os seus experimentos químicos eram uma perda de tempo. E blá blá blá.

"Eu não sabia que bicarbonato era tão importante assim..." Ela disse apressadamente, empurrando Daniel de volta à bancada da cozinha, para que Dante não falasse nada. Apesar da pouca diferença que tinham de idade, ela sempre se sentiu responsável por ele, quase como uma irmã mais velha, desde que ela havia conhecido os irmãos na época da escola. A bancada da cozinha do pequeno apartamento estava uma bagunça, com frascos e tubos de ensaio por todo lado, cheios de líquidos de cores diferentes, com um pó branco que cobria toda a superfície possível. "Isso não é pra lavar roupa?"

"Bom, no mínimo lavar roupa. No apocalipse, lavar roupa, escovar os dentes, lavar os cabelos, botar na comida _e_... ser a porta de entrada do _Dani aqui_ para a Aqueronte." Marina deu um beijo carinhoso nas bochechas de Daniel e afagou seus cabelos, que a essa altura já passavam dos ombros. Dante sempre havia implicado não apenas com a fixação de Daniel com química, seu verdadeiro terror em cortar o cabelo ou na sensibilidade quase ingênua que as vezes apresentava. Mas em um mundo onde as pessoas estavam sendo classificadas, estudadas e oprimidas apenas por sua biologia, ela achava aquilo... refrescante. Trazia uma paz diferenciada ao seu pequeno lar.

O apartamento alugado bem em cima de uma loja de yakisoba fedia muitas vezes à shoyu e peixe fresco. Nesses dias, geralmente, Dante abria as janelas e gritava com pessoas aleatórias na rua embaixo, que muitas vezes nenhuma relação tinham com a loja que provia o cheiro. As janelas que ele usava para isso eram grandes, na sala de estar, que também era cozinha, separadas apenas pela bancada curta de granito. De quartos, havia apenas um, junto com um pequeno banheiro, que tinha a maior preciosidade da casa... uma banheira francesa daquelas antigas com pezinho rococó dourado. Marina e Dante dormiam no quarto que tinha apenas uma cama de casal e uma cômoda de roupas. Daniel dormia em um sofá cama que nunca havia sido recolhido a voltar a ser um sofá, em um canto distante da sala pequena, grudado ao balcão da cozinha. As vezes algum líquido de seus experimentos escorria pela bancada e Marina dizia que dessa vez ela iria mover o sofá para mais perto da porta do quarto, mas Daniel nunca queria. Ele dizia que aquele metro entre o sofá e a porta do quarto deles era a maior privacidade que havia tido durante toda a sua vida.

"Então hoje vamos comer comida congelada de novo né? Com a bancada cagada desse jeito e..." Dante se aproximou da janela e jogou um copo de água lá embaixo. "É isso mesmo seu coreano de merda, eu tô cansado desse cheiro de peixe, e seu yakisoba nem é tão bom assim meu irmão! Nem é bom!" Um berro seguido de algumas palavras que eles acreditavam ser xingamentos vieram lá debaixo, mas foram interrompidos quando Dante fechou a janela. "... não há espaço para preparar a comida, né Zé Sabichão?"

"Dandan, não fala assim com ele. Não tem problema, eu vou buscar algo daqui a pouco." Marina deixou a sacola de doces em cima da cômoda do quarto e voltou à sala com um sorriso. "Que tal pizza?" Ela colocou o cachecol novamente, que havia tirado logo ao chegar, e colocou a mochila agora bem mais leve nas costas. "Você vai comigo?" Ela sorriu para o marido, passando a mão na barriga. Ele fez uma cara de chateado ao que ela balançou a cabeça. "Não tem problema, eu e Odete vamos juntas. É bom que colocamos o papo em dia."

***

"O nome dela é Marina. Eu já repeti o nosso sobrenome milhões de vezes, ela é minha esposa. É simples, o meu nome está no pulso dela, não tem maior comprovação que eu possa te dar, pelo amor de Deus..." Dante estava a ponto de agarrar o pescoço daquela enfermeira infeliz e matá-la. Nunca havia sentido um ódio tão grande assim. Daniel o segurava pelo braço, puxando-o na direção da sala de espera, mas nada conseguia diminuir o ódio que ele sentia e que fervilhava dentro do seu coração.

Ele havia deixado ela ir. _Sozinha_. Grávida de oito meses.

O que ele tinha na cabeça?

Ele lembrava te ter aberto a janela quando ela desceu as escadas do prédio, e do aceno que ela deu lá debaixo, antes de parar em frente a faixa de pedestres. Conseguia ver como se estivesse ocorrendo naquele momento como ela sorriu e acenou de novo, antes de colocar as mãos na barriga e seus lábios começarem a se mexer. Ela estava olhando a rua, vendo se o sinal já estava verde para ela, mas estava conversando o tempo todo com a filha. _A filha deles._

No inicío ele havia achado aquele apego dela tão estranho. Como ela tagarelava no banho mesmo quando sua barriga não dava nenhum sinal de gravidez. Como andava na rua conversando com o bebê, ou pedia sua opinião quando iam comprar algo. Os meses se passavam e a tagarelice virou parte do cotidiano. Virou algo cômodo. Algumas vezes Daniel fazia um falsete e fingia que respondia às perguntas de Marina, ao que ela sempre dizia que ele estava errado porque ela sabia sim qual eram as respostas do bebê.

_Odete._

Ela queria um nome de princesa. Mas não uma princesa óbvia. Porque a filha deles poderia ser tudo mas não seria mais uma na multidão. Ele podia lembrar de todas as vezes, todas elas, que achou uma tolice quando Marina falava com o bebê, ou lavava as roupinhas milhões de vezes por medo de germes, ou quando pedia conselhos de quais produtos usar para Daniel, que tinha passado os últimos três meses tentando desenvolver um sabão em pó que matasse bactérias mas não fizesse mal ao bebê.

Algumas vezes, Dante achava que mesmo sendo ainda uma criançona, Daniel era muito mais preparado para ser pai do que ele.

E ele lembrava como ela olhou para trás de novo, acenou uma última vez, e um carro desgovernado acertou o seu corpo.

Um carro branco. Caro. Muito mais caro do que eles poderiam pagar, mesmo que economizassem por vários anos. Ele surgiu do nada, e furou o sinal, e acertou Marina assim que ela deu poucos passos na rua. Ela não poderia ter evitado, mas ele se odiava. E se ela não tivesse olhado para trás? Será que ela conseguiria correr? Será que ela conseguiria se proteger?

"O nome dela é Marina. Marina e Odete, _por favor, Marina_ , a minha esposa Marina..." Ele repetia sem parar, enquanto os seguranças o puxavam da bancada das enfermeiras. E ele não teve notícias. Nem de Marina. Nem de Odete. Até a manhã seguinte, quando foi permitido que ele entrasse no quarto onde ela estava internada, e foi dada a ele a primeira folha de papel que mudaria a sua vida.

***

Os tubos pareciam sair de todos os lugares do seu corpo. Ela parecia tão pequena na cama do hospital, tão magra e ao mesmo tempo ainda tão inchada. Talvez ela estivesse a mesma coisa que sempre havia sido, só que a falta da barriga tão grande a fazia parecer diminuta. Dante ficou sentado na cadeira incômoda da enfermaria por todo o período de visita. Quando o horário de visita já começava a acabar e os familiares de outras pessoas naquela mesma enfermaria começavam a ir embora, finalmente um médico chegou.

Para atestar o que ele e Daniel já sabiam.

Odete não existia mais.

***

Quinze dias de coma induzido e milhões de exames, e um bloco de papéis que Daniel agora carregava na mochila que pertencia à Marina. Todos eram contas a pagar. Os sacos e mais sacos de soro, a alimentação por sonda, as diárias da enfermaria, as trocas de lençóis, os medicamentos, e quaisquer procedimentos cirúrgicos por menor que fossem. Cada um era representado por mais uma folha de papel, que enchia a mochila e a deixava cada vez mais pesada.

Daniel nunca disse uma palavra, porque sabia muito bem que Dante tinha completa noção que eles nunca teriam dinheiro para pagar aquilo na vida. Mas naquele momento, eles não conseguiam se importar com mais nada que não fosse a recuperação de Marina. Porque Daniel sabia que se ela morresse, era bem capaz de Dante matar o máximo pessoas possíveis antes de se matar também.

Ele sempre havia invejado um pouco a relação deles. Eles haviam se encontrado ainda tão novos. Ela havia cuidado de ajudado Daniel sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ele não sabia se sentia-se mais filho dos dois ou mais irmão. Mas ela tomou todas as responsabilidades da vida de Dante sem pensar duas vezes, como se fossem dela também, e dividiu o peso de tudo que eles passavam antes, sozinhos.

Ele invejava porque nunca em um milhão de anos poderia ter o que eles tinham. Ele olhou o próprio pulso pálido e não sabia se agradecia ou chorava. Era melhor ter alguém como Marina durante alguns anos e perdê-la, ou nunca ter ninguém? O que era benção, e o que era maldição?

***

"Você vai ter que ser forte, Daniel." Dante disse finalmente um dia, olhando pela janela do quarto da enfermaria. "Você vai ter que ser forte e se tornar o alfa que eu sempre disse que você teria de ser. Porque eu não posso mais cuidar dela, não aqui. Se eu não for, ela não vai ter o cuidado que precisa do hospital, e vão colocar ela pra fora antes dela entender o que aconteceu. Você me entende?"

Daniel engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça negativamente, seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas, porque sabia que qualquer coisa que fosse, para ele estar se separando de Marina, não era boa. "Nós não temos como pagar. Já estão começando a pedir para penhorar as nossas coisas, e não vai demorar muito para que percebam que não temos o suficiente nem para pagar a primeira diária dela neste lugar. Eu preciso ir e resolver isso, Daniel." Ele fungou alto, como se também estivesse evitando chorar. Era raro ver Dante chorar. Isso apenas fez com que Daniel se afundasse ainda mais e sentisse seu rosto formigando. "Você vai ser forte, como sempre foi. Vai cuidar dela como ela cuidou de você. E eu vou resolver o resto. Você está entendendo, Daniel? Eu estou colocando o que eu tenho de mais precioso nas suas mãos. E eu sei, eu tenho plena certeza, de que você não vai me decepcionar."

Ele não esperou a resposta da Daniel antes de sair pela porta, pela primeira vez sem esperar o fim da visita.

***

Marina comia uma gelatina de morango encostada nos travesseiros do hospital, enquanto eles assistiam à televisão. O noticiário falava sobre uma nova gangue que amedrontava omegas, e parecia apenas crescer dentro dos confins da cidade. Eles já haviam saqueado lojas, furtado diamantes de uma joalheria, e pareciam estar crescendo para algo muito mais assustador. Alguns falavam até em terrorismo, mas eram tachados de dramáticos.

Daniel desligou a televisão usando o controle remoto e deu um sorriso para Marina, que tirou uma outra gelatina que estava escondida debaixo das cobertas. "Toma. Guardei pra você." Ele sorriu mais uma vez, e animado, pegou a colher que ela havia usado para comer a gelatina que agora segurava em suas mãos. "Como você sabia que era a minha favorita?"

"Eu sei essas coisas sobre os meus garotos." Ela deu um sorriso de lado antes de se aconchegar nos travesseiros mais uma vez. "Dandan não vem hoje de novo?" Ela perguntou, a testa franzindo um pouco antes dela voltar a fingir que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava. As visitas do marido se tornaram raras, e apesar dela sentir que o tratamento estava a deixando cada vez mais forte, nada podia reparar o vazio que ela sentia.

Ela havia chorado. Pela criança que não mais existia. Por Dante não estar presente. Mas talvez os dois tivessem algo em comum. Talvez ele também estivesse chorando sua perda de uma forma que ela não conseguia conceber. Mas uma parte ruim dela, uma parte que ela queria muito que não fosse verdade sussurrava toda noite antes dela dormir que Dante culpava ela. E por isso suas visitas não eram frequentes. Dante culpava ela por perder Odete. Omegas eram mães e pais por natureza. Omegas não eram feitos para ter filhos? Para carregar crianças? Como ela pôde perder uma assim?

Sua mente sã e racional ao raiar do dia compreendia muito bem que a culpa era o alfa que havia atropelado ela. O alfa que morreu também no acidente. O alfa que fedia a bebida, fedia tanto que a polícia não pôde identificar seu cheiro, e portanto, sua identificação, em um primeiro exame. Mas a sua mente fraca e impotente, ao cair da noite quando Daniel ia embora e a deixava sozinha, dizia que ela era culpada. O corpo dela deveria saber como proteger o bebê. Ela deveria saber.

E era por isso que o marido dela estava a deixando. "Mari, eu vou ter que... começar a vir menos vezes." Disse Daniel, ao terminar a gelatina. Ele colocou a colher e o pote vazio sobre o prato de jantar que Marina havia comido, e que seria levado mais tarde. "Eu consegui um emprego... o dono da fábrica para qual o Dante está trabalhando outro dia ligou pro apartamento atrás dele. Quando eu disse que era irmão dele, ele me ofereceu algo. E eu vou estar trabalhando diretamente com química, sabe... então é uma ótima oportunidade. E aí talvez, quem sabe, eu finalmente vou ser aceito como você foi. Na faculdade." Ele deu um de seus sorrisos bobos à Marina, talvez o último que daria.

"Tenho certeza que vai se dar bem, Dani." Ela disse, fechando os olhos. "Já sabe qual o projeto?"

"Sim, é pro metrô." Ele disse, beijando a testa dela antes de ir embora. 


End file.
